


Dependent

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, k anime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: His life was starting to turn toxic and they were becoming dependent on each other. He needed a better safe haven, a better person to rely on and tell his problems to that ate away at him.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Comments: 33
Kudos: 36





	1. Page 1

The rain beat down heavily on the city well in the evening. A teenage boy gripped his jacket tightly as the rain soaked his clothes. The rain made it hard to see that he was indeed crying. The boy took a different route home, casually stopping on the bridge he rarely crossed to get home from their place. The dark sky continued to hang over the city, the rain not lighting up in the slightest.

He wiped his face, clearly in vain before finding himself leaning over the wall a bit too much. The water below seemed not as calm as it usually was. He pulled back, once more wiping his face before throwing himself over. He prepared to feel the water engulf him but instead felt something tightly grab his wrist. He looked up and saw an older woman, looking at him with horror and genuine concern.

The boy was lifted back up with much effort and received a lecture soon after. It was then she offered to buy him a meal, refusing any answer but yes. She made a stop in a clothing store and bought an umbrella on their way to eat. She had the boy change into the new clothes as for him to avoid catching a cold.

He couldn't believe there were nice people like her in the world. She had to want something in return. It was just like _her_. The woman denied any ill intent and insisted that he at least drink and eat something light before going home. She called one of his parents as he nibbled on toast and drank a bit of juice.

After quite a long wait, he saw his mother run over to him and give him the tightest hug. The woman watched the touching scene, knowing how heartbreaking it was to lose someone precious. The boy's mother thanked her profusely and eventually left with him.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

His mother gently stroked his hair as he slept. She didn't know any of the details and he had long since stopped telling her and his father about a lot of things outside of school matters. She didn't blame him. She and her husband had started working longer hours, making their stay at home less than before.

"Mikoto... we're still here. Please talk to us..." she whispered, giving his forehead a kiss.

Her son Mikoto rolled over and snuggled himself deeper in his sheets. She heard the door open and saw her husband walk in looking worry stricken. She filled him in on what the woman told her, explaining that she didn't know the reason for it either. Nothing in Mikoto's room served as a hint.

They decided to take off from work for a week, planning to dedicate their time to their troubled son.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

The rain battered against his window as he sat in his room doing homework as usual. It was now night. His mother had come home and only checked in on him just to tell him that exact thing. Both him and his mother were aware of his father coming home later as of late. He wondered when his mother would confront him about it.

Homework. That one word dampened his mood. Homework. He gripped his pen tighter. Schoolwork. He tossed his books into the floor, throwing his pen at a wall and covering his face. He was tired. Tired of the same, mundane life he's been living. All he ever did was work, work, work and for what? Letters and numbers that wouldn't equal to jack squat when he went into the real world. He understood that he needed to learn, but he didn't understand why tests, quizzes and homework when you could simply just reread what you read to understand. He didn't even want to start with exams.

He dragged himself into bed, losing motivation to even pick up his books. He didn't want to be a goody two shoes robot anymore. He was going to live dangerously. A knock on his door caused him to look and grant them entrance.

"Hey, I'll be home late tomorrow. I made sure you have enough to eat for dinner." she said from the doorway.

"Thanks." he replied.

"Want me to turn off the light?" she asked. He nodded. "Goodnight, Reisi."


	2. Page 2

Mikoto's eyes frantically darted around as he walked to homeroom. He jumped as he felt someone touch him.

"Hey, you okay? You didn't answer my calls or texts yesterday." a voice said from behind him.

Mikoto kept his distance as they walked to homeroom. He never gave them an answer.

"Miko, is something wrong...?" they asked, reaching out to touch him only to have their hand slapped. "Miko..."

Mikoto took off, bypassing the staircase that led to his second floor homeroom. He locked himself in a bathroom stall as tears heavily escaped his eyes. His body shook as memories swirled around in his mind, making him sick to his stomach. He puked into the toilet a few times before feeling slightly better. He pressed on the handle then sank down to the floor.

He should've stayed home. Why did he convince himself he could manage to get through the school day? How did he do it? His mother was willing to let him stay home. He pulled his legs closer to his chest as the waterworks started once more. He couldn't do it. He needed to go home.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi checked his watch and saw that it was well past the time his parents both had left. He left his seat on the park bench and headed home. He was well aware of the lecture he'd get when his parents found out, but he didn't care. He was tired of being a model student. He was tired of doing things his parents expected of him.

Reisi unlocked the front door then headed to his bedroom, swapped out his book bag and uniform for a more casual dress. He moved to the bathroom and carefully put in contacts in exchange for his glasses. He blinked a few times, making sure they were in their proper place.

Reisi locked the front door then checked the time. First period was starting. He cheerfully made his way down the steps and decided to do anything and everything he wanted while he had the time.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

His eyes widened as he happened to pass by someone winning something in a crane game. He still believed it to be rigged. He quietly slipped on his iced coffee as he kept walking, wondering what to do next. He couldn't go very far due to low transportation funds, but the area he lived in was decent enough that he didn't have to leave. He would've preferred to though.

Reisi found himself standing on a bridge, looking out towards the big body of water. Maybe he should've gone to school and he probably wouldn't feel so bored.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in school?" a voice asked from beside him.

"What's it to you, old man?" Reisi sneered.

"It may not seem like it now, but your education will be vital in your adult days." said the older man. "Take a good look at me."

Reisi eyed the man up and down, taking in his basic outfit which consisted of a jacket, a white tee, sweats and sneakers. It wasn't all that impressive.

"And? What are you trying to say, old guy?" asked Reisi, clearly disliking the situation.

"Take full advantage of what you've got going for you. You're going to need it. I'm sure you can still get into school despite being late." said the man before waving goodbye and leaving.

Reisi sucked his teeth. He didn't like being told what to do, especially by a stranger. All it did was make him want to stay out more. But he had to admit, he was lonely.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto quietly lied in bed in complete silence. He soon got up, the thought of being in a bed in a room in a home making him uneasy. He left his room and his mother noticed him walk past and head towards the front door.

"Miko, where are you going?" she asked worriedly. "If you want something I can get it for you."

"I'm going out." he muttered, closing the door behind him.

His uneasiness went away, but the sight of people easily brought it back. He could only imagine what they thought when they looked at him. A loser, a freak, a weakling, disgusting, weird. He quickly walked down the block, hearing sounds of laughter in his head. He couldn't feel comfortable and safe anywhere and that one sole fact was driving him up the wall.

Mikoto found himself by the bridge again. He was hesitant to cross it, knowing what lied on the other side. Why did he legs bring him here? He actually knew deep down why. He just didn't want to acknowledge it. So, he turned around and left. Seeing his mother yesterday put a little ray of light in his heavily clouded world. She cared. She wanted him to live.

Mikoto traveled down main streets, alleys, back-ways and found himself down by the estranged riverbank in the south side of the city. What piqued his interest was someone who looked his age sitting by it, his feet in the water. He walked away. The thought of interacting with a stranger was a bad idea to him.

"Hey." a voice called out.

Mikoto turned around and saw the guy looking straight at him. He remained silent, hoping to deter him.

"You skipping school too?" he asked, unfazed by his cold shoulder.

Mikoto figured he could at least hear the guy out, learn why he's all the way out here and not in school.

"Well, you don't seem very talkative, so I guess I'll talk. I'm skipping school. No, I'm not a delinquent and I'm not exactly rebelling against my parents." he said, leaning back some. "Just want a change of pace."

"Why?" asked Mikoto, wanting to know his motivations.

"Tell me why you're skipping school then." he said with a smirk.

Mikoto clammed up. The thought of him laughing and making fun of him didn't sit well. He soon got up and walked away.

"Well, it was a nice brief chat." the boy said from behind him.

Mikoto stopped a little ways from the riverbank, looking back at the boy who sat alone.

"I'm..." Mikoto muttered, having walked back over to the boy. The boy looked at him expectantly. "I'm just a delinquent."

"You certainly look the part." the boy said with a laugh. "There's more to it isn't there?"

Mikoto's eyes widened as the boy's eyes bore into his own. How did he know? Was there a rumor going around? That wasn't possible, the city was big. The boy tilted his head, waiting for a reply.

"I just like causing trouble..." Mikoto lied.

The boy didn't press further and simply nodded. Mikoto looked at him and did the same taking off his socks and shoes.

"Feels good doesn't it? Though I don't recommend doing it for too long." he said, pulling his feet out. "Since you decided to come back, I guess an introduction is worth it, huh?"

Mikoto nodded, pulling his feet out as well.

"I'm Munakata Reisi. A second year in high school. And you?" asked Reisi with a smile.

"Mikoto. Suoh Mikoto... I'm a second year as well." Mikoto responded, playing with his fingers.

"Seems like we don't go to the same school. I'm sure I would've recognized someone like you." said Reisi, leaning back. "Why so glum? Did your pet die?"

"I'm just going through things..." he muttered, not wanting the truth to come out.

"Yeah, we've all been there. I'm skipping school because I'm tired of living the routine model student life. All I do is work and study. I hardly have any friends and my parents couldn't care less as long as I do well in school and get home in one piece." Reisi confessed. "I know we just got acquainted, sorry for dropping all of this."

Mikoto shook his head and assured him it was fine. They continued to talk about their school gripes, slowly becoming a bit more comfortable with the other, a small foundation of trust in the making.

"I wonder how bad they'll chew me out for skipping. Bet they'll ground me for a month." said Reisi, putting his socks and shoes back on now that his legs had dried off. "How long do you think?"

"For life." Mikoto joked.

"Hey, that's a pretty charming smile you got there. Smile more often." said Reisi, catching the brief smile that graced Mikoto's face.

"Reisi... can we..." Mikoto mumbled, wondering if he was being too forward. "We may not meet again by chance again so could we... exchange numbers..."

Reisi sat up with a blank expression. Mikoto frowned, figuring he was being too forward.

"Sure, give me your number." he replied with glee. They happily exchanged numbers before Reisi rose to his feet. "Our meeting was brief and the conversation was enjoyable. Unfortunately, I need to keep moving. See you again, sometime."

Mikoto watched him walk away then decided to head home himself. It was when he started to walk away that he realized that he felt okay in Reisi's presence. Compared to how he was around others, he hardly thought about how he was viewed. Just who was Munakata Reisi?


	3. Page 3

Mikoto stood in front of the mirror and looked himself over. He could do it. He could survive the school day. He splashed water in his face then nodded. He had gotten to the boys' restroom with ease. All he had to think about was his time spent with Reisi. The restroom door opened and the person walked over to him.

"Miko, is everything alright? You were mute and then disappeared before homeroom even began." he said worriedly. "I'm your best friend, but you won't tell me anything..."

"It's not that I don't want to, I can't." Mikoto replied before walking past him.

His best friend lowered his head as Mikoto walked out the door. What could've happened that Mikoto couldn't tell him? Did he kill someone? The fact if not knowing made him worry more.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

The bell rung and lunch period now started. Mikoto took out his lunch and quietly ate at his seat. A chair and a person made itself known by his side.

"Lunch looks good as always." he quipped, taking a piece of broccoli.

"Don't you have your own lunch?" Mikoto complained, moving his away.

"Yes, but your lunch tastes better. I can feel the love it was made with." he said with a smile.

"You're being gross, Tara..." he muttered, stuffing his mouth.

"I said don't call me Tara! Such a feminine name..." Tara said with a pout.

"A feminine name fitting of a feminine guy." joked Mikoto.

"It's Tatara. Tah-Tah-Rah!" he sounded out in frustration.

"All I hear is Tara." said Mikoto happily.

Tatara gave up, keeping his head down and face out of sight. He actually didn't dislike the name, mostly because Mikoto had given it to him. His cheeks flushed slightly as he ate with a smile on his face.

"I met someone interesting yesterday." Mikoto mentioned, wanting to share with Tatara. "Things were different around him..."

Tatara felt a pit in his stomach. He looked at Mikoto who looked lost in thought.

"How so? Nothing could be better than having your best friend beside you." said Tatara, somewhat hiding his jealousy.

"It just did... I can't really explain it, but... it was like being in a meadow of only grass and a cool breeze blowing with the warm sunlight beating down on you." Mikoto described, hoping the feeling would reach Tatara.

"What school does he go to? Maybe I know him." said Tatara, wondering who this person was.

"His surname is Munakata." Mikoto said with a smile.

Something in Tatara snapped.

"I know him. We attended primary school together. Such a stickler for rules and shit. No one liked him. Some people hated him for that and because he always got hundreds and straight As." said Tatara, being one of them. "Don't hang around him. I'm positive someone's going to jump him."

Mikoto lowered his head and chopsticks at the news. He certainly didn't want to get into any unnecessary trouble, but he really couldn't deny he enjoyed his time with Reisi. Tatara noticed the shift in his mood then moved to hold his hand, only to remember how he got his hand slapped for it.

"Hey, Miko..." Tatara called out quietly. "There's something I want clarification on..."

Mikoto looked at him curiously. He hoped it wasn't about the missed calls again.

"Why don't you want to be touched...?" he asked in a low voice. "Are you... being abused?"

Mikoto froze on the spot, his body ceasing it's bodily functions for a second too long. He couldn't meet Tatara's eyes. Tatara waited for an answer, unknowing of the storm he stirred within Mikoto. Everyone in the room looked as Mikoto had suddenly stood up from his desk, it and his lunch falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Stop being nosy!" Mikoto said angrily before running out the room.

The class murmured as a few looked at Tatara who loosely held his chopsticks. Something was seriously going on with Mikoto. Never in all their years of friendship had Mikoto gotten this pissed over something small. Why couldn't he tell him? Would it ruin their long standing friendship? Was he worried about him spreading rumors? He cleaned up the mess Mikoto made before going after him. He had to fulfill his role as a best friend and as a person who loved him.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi sucked on an ice cube as he swirled his finger around in the water. He didn't know why he came back to the estranged riverbank, but here he was, sucking on ice cubes and playing with the water like a child. Mikoto had asked to meet up after school and let him select their meeting place. The first place that came to mind was here.

"Reisi!" Mikoto called out, jogging over to him with a person in tow.

"I didn't expect a delinquent to have a fresh looking friend." Reisi joked, moving his things over for them to sit. "May I have the honor of learning your name?"

"Don't act like you don't know me." Tatara spat.

Reisi laughed then rested his gaze on Mikoto who had put his bare feet in the water. He briefly shifted his gaze to Tatara who happily watched Mikoto. He easily connected the pieces.

"Hey, Mikoto, what's your relationship to tarter sauce here?" asked Reisi with a snicker.

Tatara fumed. He would've had Reisi by the neck if it weren't for Mikoto being present.

"We're best friends, but we haven't been seeing eye to eye as of late..." Mikoto replied, lowering his head.

Reisi looked at Tatara then laughed. Unrequited love. He loved himself a good unrequited love story.

"This is just hypothetical, but what if a guy whom you were close to confessed that he had romantic feelings for you?" Reisi asked, looking straight at Tatara.

"I don't know. My answer would depend on how I feel about them. If we were to use Tara as an example, I'd have to reject him. I see him more as a brother." said Mikoto, having given it thought. "Though, I don't really think I'd be interested in guys anyway. It probably wouldn't work out."

"And there you have it, Tara." said Reisi, making Mikoto give him a confused look. "So, how was school?"

Mikoto swung his submerged feet back and forth as he talked about his day, slowly forgetting Tatara was even present.

"Miko!" Tatara called out, well aware of how much of a third wheel he was. "I actually need to hurry home. I'll see you Monday."

Mikoto waved along with Reisi who wore a devil's smile. It quickly vanished once Mikoto turned around. Mikoto watched as Reisi pulled out a ziplock bag that contained numerous small gummies inside. Reisi noticed him staring as he took a bite, offering him a piece. Mikoto nibbled on it then immediately spat it out.

"Why is it so... bitter and sour?" Mikoto asked, coughing and hoping to get the taste out.

Reisi happily hummed as he lied back, eyes closed with a smile that resembled a cheshire cat.

"A perfect life. Free of responsibilities and duties. That's a life I want." Reisi muttered, coughing in the process.

Mikoto handed him a nearly empty water bottle he had only to be denied. They sat in silence as neither really had much to say.

"How are things on your end? Did you skip today?" Mikoto asked, wanting to know more about Reisi.

"I didn't skip. I had a mostly boring day like you." replied Reisi, his cough becoming a bit harsher.

"What made it not boring completely?" asked Mikoto curiously.

Reisi sat up then leaned in close to Mikoto, gently booping his nose in the process.

"You, my sweet." said Reisi with a grin.

Mikoto touched his nose as he looked at Reisi who went back to lying down and coughing. He didn't flinch. He didn't hit him out of reflex. A few tears fell out his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He didn't understand it, but he was more than glad to finally be able to interact with someone without fear.

"Reisi, can we keep meeting? It doesn't have to be just here." asked Mikoto, eyes brimming with hope.

"I don't see why not. I'm starting to become curious about you." responded Reisi before coughing hard and curling into himself.

"Hey, you don't look good... Is everything okay?" Mikoto asked, hesitant to touch Reisi who shook slightly. "Reisi..."

"I'm fine, just a bit cold." Reisi lied, a god awful storm of pain and nausea moving throughout his body.

Mikoto took off his jacket and placed it over him, hoping he could be of some use.

"Hey, you should go home for today. I'm going to be leaving soon anyway." Reisi said, feeling his insides melt.

"But, don't we go the same way? For a little bit?" Mikoto mentioned, remembering from last time.

"I beg of you, go..." Reisi whispered.

"Keep my jacket. You can return it when we meet again." said Mikoto, sensing Reisi didn't want him around.

Reisi sat up then wobbled farther down the bank before vomiting nonstop. His chest heaved and his pulse quickened, each feeling more violent than the last. Reisi put on Mikoto's jacket as his body shook terribly, having expelled the ingested food that didn't agree with him. Reisi tried crawling back to grab his things and head home, but ended up passing out.


	4. Page 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's christmas so have new chapters back to back!

Mikoto arrived at the estranged riverbank in the morning, wanting to relax before having to tackle being around people later in the day. He walked closer and saw Reisi's bag and long since melted ice sitting comfortably in the crab grass. He assumed Reisi had forgotten his things until he saw him off to the side, collapsed.

"Reisi!?" he called out, hurrying to his side and shaking him. "Reisi, answer me!"

Mikoto started to panic, reaching to call for an ambulance only for a hand to stop him.

"I'm awake..." Reisi mumbled, slowly sitting up. "I'm... awake..."

"What happened? Did you not go home? Are conditions at home terribly unfavorable...?" Mikoto asked, worried that he might lose the person he's been able to talk to normally.

"I'm going home..." Reisi muttered, wobbling to his feet only to fall and be caught by Mikoto.

"You're coming with me." Mikoto said, grabbing Reisi's things after getting him onto his back.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto personally watched over Reisi as he slept in his bed. His mother entered the room, checking up on her son and the strange boy he brought home. She quietly called Mikoto over, hoping he didn't bring in a homeless.

"Who is he?" she asked sternly.

"He's a friend. He goes to another school, but we happened to meet out on the streets and started nurturing a budding friendship." Mikoto explained. "Today must not be his lucky day, having collapsed and all..."

"Please, select your friends wisely. If he was collapsed outside like that for hours, that can't be anything good." she said with crossed arms. "After today, I don't want you meeting him anymore."

"Okay..." Mikoto muttered.

"Oh! Mina is coming over tomorrow. Though I won't be able to be with you both. You don't mind keeping her entertained until I or your father gets home, right?" she asked with a smile.

Mikoto stepped back a bit before retreating down the hall and back into his room. He never wanted to hear that name again. Mikoto's body trembled as he wrapped his arms around himself. Mina. Memories started to resurface. Mina. The moments he wanted to forget made themselves known over everything else. Mina. Mikoto coughed before puking.

He breathed heavily, his hand coated in vomit. He needed to tell his mother, but he didn't want to tell her the full truth. He didn't want to cause unnecessary worry. Mikoto weakly got to his feet and hurried to the bathroom to clean up his mess.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi opened his eyes and took in the dull ceiling above him. He sat up and saw Mikoto sleeping off close to the edge of the bed on the other side. He gently shook Mikoto who rolled over and now faced him.

"Well aren't you a cute sleeper." Reisi whispered, nudging his cheek with his finger.

Mikoto's eyes opened and he quickly sat up, looking around.

"Fuck, I fell asleep. I'm really sorry." Mikoto apologized.

"It's fine. I just woke up myself. So, this is your room? I expected more edgy shit from a so called delinquent." Reisi joked as he took in the tidy room. "It's rather homey."

"Hey, there's something I want to say." said Mikoto, moving closer to Reisi.

"I'm listening." he replied.

"My mom doesn't want me hanging around you... so can we continue to meet in secret? There's still much more I want to learn about you." said Mikoto with a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Of course. It'd be a shame if we stopped talking. You seem pretty cool." said Reisi with a smile.

Mikoto smiled happily then remembered.

"Are you free tomorrow? Can you come over just for a little while?" Mikoto asked.

"I can't. Parents are taking me to see my grandma. Knowing them we won't be back until late." said Reisi, not really wanting to go.

Mikoto sighed, his last resort being Tatara.

"Thanks anyway. I'm sure you're hungry so I'll go heat up some food for you." said Mikoto, climbing out of bed.

Reisi searched around for his bag and pulled out the bag of gummies. He took one out and popped half of it into his mouth. It was probably best to get his body accustomed to the taste.

Mikoto came back in minutes later and noticed Reisi was acting a bit strangely. He closed the door then had Reisi meet his gaze.

"Food's here." Mikoto said, setting it on the desk.

"Aren't you just the sweetest?" Reisi cooed, giving Mikoto's cheeks soft pats.

Mikoto kept silent as he observed Reisi. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, except the occasional swaying. Reisi sighed then looked at Mikoto.

"You know, I really thought you to be a dumbass when we first met. You acted as if you couldn't hear me. You really hurt me." Reisi complained, unnecessarily moving his chopsticks around. "Though, I was glad when you finally talked to me. I might've tried drowning myself if you hadn't."

"Why would you do that...?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

Reisi snorted, but never gave him an answer. Was Reisi suffering like he was? Did he feel he had no one to turn to and felt trapped? Reisi offered him a bite and he quietly ate it, becoming hungry himself.

"I've been thinking. Fuck what your mother says. What's wrong with me? I'm a fucking god damn model student." Reisi spat. "If anything, I'd be a good influence on you."

Mikoto chuckled, happily chewing on the food Reisi gave him. He wasn't sure what caused his change in personality, but he liked it. He liked everything Reisi because he was the person he felt okay being with.

"Ah, do you think I can stay the night? I'd really fucking hate to go home." said Reisi with a sigh. "Though, I do have to change clothes..."

"You can borrow mine. Though, I don't know if you can fit them..." said Mikoto, comparing their shoulder widths and chest size.

"You really are such a precious gem." said Reisi before leaning forward and holding Mikoto's face by his chin. "Now I'm really going to keep you around."

Mikoto's eyes widened as Reisi planted a kiss on his cheek before whispering into his ear. Mikoto touched the spot where Reisi kissed as he internalized Reisi's words.

"Okay." Mikoto finally replied in response to Reisi's whisper.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto looked at himself in the mirror. Reisi was staying the night against his mother's wishes. Though, he didn't tell her he was staying over. He had lied about him leaving. He shook his head and finished washing his face.

He stepped into his bedroom and saw Reisi in boxers, buttoning up a shirt. He wasn't sure whether to look away or not, but Reisi had met his gaze.

"Curious are we?" Reisi asked, sauntering over to him. "You want a look?"

"No. I'm good..." responded Mikoto.

Reisi took Mikoto's hands then wrapped his arms around his waist. Reisi looked him in his eyes then chuckled.

"Have you done it before?" Reisi asked, releasing Mikoto and promptly sitting himself on the edge of the bed, showing more of his exposed torso.

"Done what?" Mikoto asked, sitting beside him.

"Fuck. You know, sex." Reisi said, getting under the sheets.

Mikoto covered his head as his heart raced. Reisi sat up and looked at Mikoto, taking note of his silence. His body trembled and he started to hyperventilate.

"Holy shit, dude!" cursed Reisi, searching around for something to help regulate Mikoto's breathing.

Reisi looked at him worriedly as Mikoto's breathing started to even out. He moved Mikoto's stray strands of hair off of his sweaty forehead. He made a mental note to avoid talking about anything related to sex around him.

"I don't know what happened, but I promise I won't talk about it around you. I'm sorry." Reisi apologized, feeling guilty.

Mikoto moved the bag then coughed before giving him a small smile.

"It's fine. You wouldn't have known..." Mikoto said. "I don't hate you for it..."

Reisi was pulled into a hug and quietly hugged him back. A part of him wanted to know why he started to freak out about the topic of sex.


	5. Page 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's christmas so have new chapters back to back!

Reisi rubbed his eyes as he sat in the car. It wasn't that he hated his grandparents, he just hated being stuck in a prehistoric home, meaning they don't believe in modern technology. He made sure to bring something stimulating to do while the adults talked.

"You didn't come home last night." his father said.

"I doubt you did either." Reisi muttered.

"What did you say?" his fathered asked.

"I said, I doubt you did either, you cheater." Reisi said louder.

"Reisi, apologize to your father." his mother stressed.

"I'm not going to apologize. I don't consider an affair loving man my father." said Reisi, looking out the window.

"Reisi!" his mother hissed.

"Stop acting like you don't know, Mom! I bet he's even slept with some of the men he's trained with!" Reisi shouted. "I don't want an unloyal guy as my dad. Period."

Reisi's mother looked at his father who shook his head. He wasn't stupid. Suddenly starting to show up home late. Suddenly leaving after getting a phone call. His way of dressing even changed. Why was his mother turning a blind eye to everything? Reisi took out his phone and started to text Mikoto in hopes of lightening his mood.

His data connection cut off, signaling they were within range of his grandparents.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto trembled as he stood by the door. The bell rung again. He couldn't bring himself to open it. Behind that door was a monster. He covered his mouth as he unlocked the door, letting them inside.

"Hi, Miko. It's been a while hasn't it?" she said cheerfully. "The place is nice and clean as usual."

Mikoto closed and locked the door as the long dark haired woman stepped further into their home. She wore little makeup and a skin tight dress. Mikoto headed after her reluctantly.

"Have a seat. We aren't strangers." she said with a smile.

Mikoto wanted to run and hide. He wanted to vomit. He felt dizzy, ready to collapse at any moment.

"My, my. Already feeling faint are we?" she said with surprise. "I'll go brew some tea to help calm your nerves."

Images flashed by quickly in his head, causing him to seek out the restroom for his nausea. She poked her head out of the kitchen and shook her head. She led him back to the living and sat him down. Mikoto was shaking violently at this point. He wanted to cry, to scream, anything, but nothing would come out.

She placed a cup of tea before him and proceeded to sip on her own. She smiled happily and started asking him about his school life. He drank a bit of tea in hopes of gaining courage.

"Mina, please... stop..." Mikoto croaked.

"Huh? I haven't done anything. Is something wrong?" she asked, touching his face.

Mikoto pulled away, a small, terrified shriek escaped his lips. Mina sighed then drank more of her tea.

"I would've come to see you sooner, but I had to work. I'm glad we get to be alone again." she said, finishing off her tea.

"Mina-" Mikoto started but was silenced by her lips on his. He forcefully pushed her away and scrambled to get away from her. "Leave me alone!"

"Ah, stop making things harder than necessary Miko. Be a good boy and settle down." said Mina, noticing the drugs taking effect. "Now you can't run from me."

Mikoto couldn't move his limbs. Mina pulled a gag from her pocket and tied it around his mouth. Tears streamed down his face as he wailed. He didn't want this. Mina returned with tape and taped his mouth as well.

"Ah, now no one will hear you scream. And I can have my way with you." said Mina, carrying him to his bedroom.

She dropped him onto his bed and bound his hands to the bedposts, making sure they were tight. Mikoto was frantic in getting anything to reject her. His throat burned as she started to undress him. He wanted her to stop. He didn't want to experience this again.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi spat out seeds as he did crossword puzzles, letting his handheld game charge. He checked his phone. Still no signal. He sighed then continued to do crosswords. He wondered what Mikoto was up to. Did the guest arrive yet? Were they having fun? Reisi rubbed his eye with the back of his hand then heard the door open.

"Your grandfather wants to talk." said his mother.

"That's nice. I'm busy expanding my knowledge." Reisi replied.

"Get your ass out here right now." she hissed.

Reisi sighed then closed his book. He took his phone and followed his mother. They climbed down the stairs and saw his grandparents.

"We told you not to bother the boy. Let him be a teen." his grandmother complained.

"But mother-" Reisi's mother started but was silenced by his grandfather.

"You can go back upstairs. We know you youngins have no interest in old folk talk." said his grandfather.

"If you'll excuse me..." said Reisi before heading upstairs.

That was the main reason why he liked his grandparents. They understood him and the youth of today. Another reason was they always put his parents in their place. He took out his phone then groaned. Still no connection. He sat back down then started to play on his handheld game while it charged. It was the first time ever he felt desperate to talk to someone.

"Guess Mikoto's growing on me." Reisi mumbled, starting the game.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto shivered as he coughed, his wrists bearing the marks of his restraints. His body was bare and numerous spots on his body hurt. His dick throbbed in pain from overstimulation. His body was covered in bite marks and dried cum in different places. Mina entered the room and looked at the pathetic sight that was Mikoto.

"Usually boys your age would be thrilled to be able to fuck a beautiful woman like me." said Mina, nudging him with her knee. "Get up and shower."

Mikoto curled into himself more, tears no longer being able to fall from his eyes. Mina sighed then dragged him out of bed. She pulled him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She placed him inside then shook her head as she tossed in a washcloth and body wash.

"Just know you won't be leaving here until I see that you're squeaky clean." said Mina, leaving the bathroom to grab her phone.

Mikoto's wet hair had covered part of his eyes as he sat under the water. He wanted to cry. He wanted someone to free him from such a vicious person. He wanted someone to hear his voice. He wanted comfort. Mina came back in and made herself comfortable.

"I meant what I said before, so start cleaning." she said in a more demanding tone.

Mikoto picked up the wet washcloth and started to squeeze body wash onto it.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi waved to his grandparents, thankful that they were finally leaving. He continuously checked his phone, hoping for a connection. The car started to move, getting further from their house. Many notifications filled his phone, some of them being messages from Mikoto. A part of him became worried as they didn't seem like happy texts.

Who was "she"? Was she the guest he was referring to? Why did he sound afraid? Did she do something to him? He didn't really know much about Mikoto, but he started to feel immense concern for him. He never wanted to be back in the city so badly.


	6. Page 6

Reisi skipped out on school and found himself standing outside of Mikoto's home. He couldn't have come over last night as his parents wouldn't allow him to leave after the stunt he pulled two nights ago. He pressed the doorbell and waited for a response. He hoped his mother didn't stay home. He pressed again but still received no answer. It then dawned on him where he could be.

Reisi found himself running down the streets. He didn't know why it never occurred to him before. He picked up his pace, hoping he was right.

Reisi came to a stop, breathing heavily. He looked up and saw a familiar red haired boy sitting by the water. He dragged himself over then sat beside him. He felt a weight on his shoulder and saw Mikoto was resting his head against his shoulder. He wasn't going to force him to talk.

"Skipping school?" he asked quietly.

"Just like you, Mikoto." Reisi replied.

Silence fell over them again. Mikoto turned and started to hug Reisi from the side. Reisi rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry for replying back so late." said Reisi quietly.

"It's fine..." Mikoto whispered, focusing on the rhythm of his heartbeat rather than the haunting memories of yesterday night.

"Who was 'she'?" asked Reisi.

"Mina. Yanagami Mina. She's my mom's close friend." Mikoto replied, finding it easier to talk about than usual.

"I see. Judging from your texts, you don't like her. Do you have a picture? In case I run into her." Reisi asked.

Mikoto showed him an old group photo they took. Reisi memorized her face.

"Her hair is longer now. Past her shoulders." said Mikoto.

They sat in silence again. Reisi lied back, forcing Mikoto to do the same. Time passed by and it was after a car had passed that Mikoto started to sob quietly. Reisi looked at him as he hid his face from sight. He didn't ask questions. It was probably better that way.

"I don't want to live there anymore..." Mikoto whispered. "I don't want to see her face anymore..."

"Whose...?" Reisi asked.

"Mina..." Mikoto replied softly. "I'm thinking of staying with Tatara..."

"What about your parents? Won't they worry? Your mom really seems to care about you." said Reisi, remembering when he told him his mother didn't want him around.

"It's not like I'm going to just up and disappear without a word. I'll tell her I need to stay at his place for a project. Or something like that." Mikoto replied.

Reisi turned to face Mikoto then wiped his tears away with his thumb. Mikoto bit his lip then pulled away, feeling uncomfortable. He blinked, fully backing away. He was uncomfortable. Reisi looked at him curiously.

"I..." Mikoto said, having Reisi touch him again. "I..."

"Mikoto, where are-" Reisi said watching Mikoto run away from him. Did he do something wrong? "Mikoto..."

Reisi sat up then looked at the water. It wasn't worth it he told himself. It wasn't worth it. He gripped the crab grass. It wasn't worth it. He sighed heavily and took off after Mikoto. Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? Mikoto wasn't his problem.

"Mikoto! Mikoto!" he called out, wondering where he went. "Answer me please!"

He went through alleyways and back ways, hoping to find him. Why did he care? Mikoto's business wasn't really his business. Sure, they were probably at the point they'd consider each other that gray area between an acquaintance and a friend, but not close enough to really care about the other. It wasn't worth it.

Reisi rounded a corner then spotted Mikoto walking with his arms around himself. People walked about and often bumped into Mikoto, causing him to shudder. Reisi ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. Mikoto shook terribly in Reisi's arms.

"Mikoto, what's going on? Talk to me." Reisi said quietly, moving him off to the side.

"Please, let me go... I beg of you." Mikoto whispered.

Reisi let him go and saw him stop shaking. Mikoto sighed then looked at Reisi.

"I can't stand being touched... by you anymore... I'm sorry..." Mikoto apologized, rubbing his arm.

"That Mina person..." Reisi mentioned, ushering Mikoto to walk with him. "She did something to you didn't she?"

Mikoto pursed his lips as he thought. In the end, he lied to Reisi. He sighed internally, wondering if there would ever be a person he could feel comfortable telling. He looked at Reisi who decided changing topics would make him feel better. Mikoto put his hands in his pockets as he listened to Reisi.

A person walked past them carrying a drink, chatting with their friends. He wanted something like that. He wanted to be able to hang out with friends like a normal teen. Not having to cower in fear of people's touches and lash out from his paranoia.

"Hey, why don't we go get something to eat? I'm feeling pretty hungry." said Reisi, pulling Mikoto over to a small cafe.

Mikoto sat down then watched as Reisi moved off to the side to make a phone call. He picked up the menu from the holder and looked at the drink options as he wasn't really hungry. Reisi sat back down then gave Mikoto a wide grin.

"Tarter sauce is joining us." said Reisi, taking the menu. "Hm, what should I get..."

"Tatara? But school is still going on..." said Mikoto worriedly.

"After school, but he insisted we go to his place. I can't figure out why." said Reisi sarcastically, knowing exactly why. "Anyway, what do you want? I'll pay for the both of us."

"Huh? No, it's fine. I have money." responded Mikoto quickly. "Don't worry about me."

"If you insist." said Reisi, eyeing the menu.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto quietly sipped on his lemonade then looked at Reisi who typed on his phone. He looked and saw a part of a baggie hanging out of his pocket. He reached to touch it and had his hand smacked.

"What are you doing?" Reisi hissed.

"I was just curious... what's in it?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"The gummies you considered bitter and sour. They're pretty good, you sure you don't want any?" Reisi asked.

"I'm sure. I don't like bitter things." he replied, twiddling his thumbs.

Reisi checked the time then sat up. He looked at Mikoto then smiled.

"Do you trust me?" asked Reisi with sparkling eyes.

"No." Mikoto said flatly.

"Party pooper. I was going to introduce you to something cool." said Reisi with a shrug. "Forget it then."

"I'm just kidding. I do trust you, somewhat." said Mikoto with a smile.

Reisi chuckled then grabbed Mikoto's hand, dragging him along.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

"Isn't this dangerous...?" Mikoto said as Reisi carefully sat on the edge.

"If you move too much then of course it'd be dangerous." said Reisi looking down at the busy street below.

Mikoto was hesitant then slowly sat beside Reisi. How often did he do this that he didn't feel fear of sitting so high up and falling over?

"So, why exactly are we sitting on the edge of a roof, risking our lives?" Mikoto asked, wanting to back up off the edge.

"Just wait. I'll let you know." said Reisi before taking out his phone. "Eh, I wonder if Tara will make it in time."

"Huh? Tara is coming? So this is what you meant by later?" Mikoto asked, remembering earlier.

"No, no. I originally called about a different matter. I just happened to mention not too long ago that we were doing something really fun." said Reisi, not telling the entire truth.

The truth was that he told Tatara that he and Mikoto were on the rooftop making out and he planned to get even closer. Basically fuck him. Naturally it was a lie, knowing Mikoto had bad memories regarding sex. Even now he couldn't touch him anymore, especially in this situation.

"You've told me a lot about your life, so I might as well repay the favor and tell you more about mine." Reisi said as he kicked his feet. "I'm pretty athletic despite not looking the part. Yet when it comes to team games, I'm picked last."

"Why?" asked Mikoto.

"Like I said, I'm a model student. Everyone hates model students." said Reisi quietly. "It's no biggie though. I don't mind the solidarity."

Mikoto looked at Reisi who looked down at the street below.

"You're lying." Mikoto quipped.

"How so?" Reisi retorted, keeping up his front.

"If you enjoyed it, why are you hanging out with a troubled guy like me?" said Mikoto with a knowing smile.

"Please, you'd probably be in the pits of despair without me. I'm only hanging out with you cause you need me." Reisi said nonchalantly.

Reisi looked to Mikoto who had backed up off the edge. He opened his mouth to call out to him, but Mikoto was already walking away. Reisi stayed put. He was only speaking the truth. What other reason would he have for hanging around a depressed guy who flinched at the slightest touch? It was ridiculous. He checked the time then looked straight ahead. It didn't matter, he was used to being alone.

Reisi backed up off the edge then sat with his legs close to his chest. He was fine with being alone. He was fine. He hid his face from sight as he bit down on his lip.

"This is how it should be... I always mess up and end up hurting people. But is it so wrong to want a companion...?" muttered Reisi as he dug his nails into the fabric of his clothes.

It was his own fault. He only prioritized studying and getting high grades. He never bothered to socialize and make friends. He had long since come to terms that he'd die without any friends. His eyes widened as he felt arms wrap around him, holding him tight.

"If it's okay with you, I'm willing to be the companion you desire." they said softly.

Reisi looked back with watery eyes, a few tears having already rolled down his cheeks.

"Mikoto..." Reisi whispered. "I'm sorry... I lied to you. I do enjoy our time together. I know you don't need me, but... I need you."

"Need me? For what?" Mikoto asked, clueless.

Reisi turned around and hugged Mikoto back, never giving him an answer. It was more of he didn't see a need to, assuming Mikoto would come to understand later on. He looked up then pulled away from Mikoto.

"Turn around." said Reisi, finally being able to show him.

Mikoto turned around and saw the view. The now starting to set sun hung beautifully in the sky, creating a sparkle on the water far from where they looked. He looked at Reisi who turned out to be staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"I was right. You really do look like a million bucks when you smile. Smile more for me, okay?" asked Reisi with an amused grin.

Mikoto smiled and gave him an enthusiastic nod.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto bounced on Tatara's bed, remembering how comfy his bed was. Tatara glared at Reisi before asking Mikoto a series of questions, mostly about what they did on the rooftop. Reisi couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Tatara sounded, asking such questions.

"Did he touch your crotch?" Tatara pressed.

"Huh...? Why would Reisi do that?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Did he... kiss... you...?" Tatara asked slowly.

"No?" Mikoto replied.

Reisi laughed, further irritating Tatara. Reisi left his spot on the chair and sat on Mikoto's lap.

"We're just two dudes who casually talk." said Reisi, leaning against Mikoto solely to piss Tatara off. He slid off of Mikoto's lap and sat in between them. "My apologies, Miko. Can I call you Miko?"

"Only if I can call you Rei." replied Mikoto.

Reisi nodded happily then glanced at Tatara who looked ready to commit murder. He lied back then popped a few gummies into his mouth.

"So, about what I said. Can I stay here?" Mikoto asked, clasping his hands. "I promise to help around the house."

"I mean, it's fine with me, but your parents-" Tatara said, but Mikoto assured him he already took care of it. "Well, okay then."

Reisi sat up then looked at Tatara. They had a stare down until Reisi snorted.

"Pitiful." he said, looking down on Tatara. "Miko, do you mind getting me a glass of water?"

Reisi waited until the door closed to continue speaking.

"You continue to cling to Mikoto knowing full well he only sees you as a brother, how shameless can you get?" Reisi spat, looking at Tatara with pity. "Is it because no one else will look at such a disgusting face? Or is there some special reason it has to be Miko? Did he promise you something? Make a bet?"

"You're pulling this shit from your ass. Who says he won't like me back? You never know what the future holds." Tatara retorted. "Why are you hanging around him? Is it because he's the only person to approach you and be your friend?"

"Once he learns your true personality, he'll come running to me." Reisi said, towering over Tatara. "I'll make sure he hates you so much, he'll never look you in the eyes again. Think of it as payback for our primary school days."

Mikoto entered the room and cheerily handed Reisi the cup. Reisi smirked from behind the cup as he could see Tatara simmering. He was going to snap one day, and when he did, he'd be waiting there for Mikoto with open arms.


	7. Page 7

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Reisi puked into the toilet bowl then frowned at the sight of blood floating as well. He held his head as he sat on the floor in a daze. This was the fourth time he had regurgitated within two hours. He knew there were side effects, but it never said how severe. Did it vary from person to person? He tried standing up, only to sink back into the floor. He was too weak to support his own weight.

He crawled out of the bathroom then ducked into his bedroom, hoping to avoid his parents.

"Reisi, are you ready for school?" his mother asked.

"I think I have a stomach virus..." lied Reisi.

"That solves the weird sounds mystery. Well, if that's the case, stay home. I'll regularly check in on you." said his mother before leaving the room.

Reisi climbed into bed then rolled onto his left side. At least now he could have a quiet day to himself. He picked up his phone and checked the time. What time did Mikoto wake up? Was he well enough to go to school? He didn't sound okay from his texts the night before. Maybe he was overthinking it. He sent Mikoto a good morning text before tossing his phone aside and closed his eyes. He could only hope his stomach wouldn't act up.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto wrote in his notebook then heard the bell ring. Everyone started to pack up and wandered over to friends to chat. Tatara dragged his seat over to Mikoto's then gave him a sweet smile.

"What's up?" Tatara asked as he leaned against his desk

"I'm just worried about Reisi..." Mikoto said, looking at his chat with Reisi.

Tatara took his phone and send rude texts to Reisi before sitting on Mikoto's phone.

"Forget him. Why do you care so much about him? What about me? We've known each other longer..." Tatara whined.

"I do worry about you, but you aren't the sick one here. It's important to care about the sick people." Mikoto responded, demanding his phone back.

"I'll give it back if you promise to not talk about Reisi in my presence." said Tatara.

"Why do you dislike him so much? Did he hurt you or something?" asked Mikoto slightly irritated.

"He's trying to take you away from me!" Tatara said loudly, shrinking back into his seat in realization.

"Take me away from you? Tara, aren't you overreacting right now? Give me one good reason why Reisi would want to take me away." said Mikoto, unbelieving of his best friend.

"So I can be miserable." Tatara spat. "He wants to get back at me for primary school."

"Stop being ridiculous... Don't worry about him and worry about yourself." Mikoto said with a heavy sigh.

Tatara still refused to give his phone back. Mikoto reached down but Tatara was faster, holding his phone and running out the room with it. Mikoto followed, needing to know how Reisi was holding up.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi pressed on the toilet handle, his stomach finally having settled down. He weakly got to his feet and headed to the kitchen. He searched both the cabinet and refrigerator for something light to eat. He took out the soup meant for his father, heating up in the microwave while washing his hands. He heard the doorbell ring, signaling someone was there.

He hurried over and checked through the peephole. He opened the door and Mikoto stepped in. He closed and locked the door in Tatara's face.

"Eh, Tatara's here too. We're going to take care of you." said Mikoto with a smile.

"Oh... Tatara's banned from entering my house. My parents hate him." said Reisi, actually telling the truth. "He's gonna have to go home."

Mikoto sent Tatara a text then ventured further in his home. It was really pretty. It looked better than his shabby apartment. Mikoto looked around at the sound of the microwave. He grabbed Reisi and had him lie down on the sofa while he cared for him.

"Really, you don't have to do this." said Reisi as a Mikoto knelt beside him.

"Open." said Mikoto, spoon feeding him the soup.

Reisi let Mikoto feed him, seeing it would be easier to just go along than to resist. Mikoto left his side, making him wonder what he was doing.

"If you're looking for linens, it's the second door on your left. My bedroom is the one diagonal from it." said Reisi loudly.

Reisi closed his eyes, feeling pretty happy. He couldn't remember the last time someone had cared for him like this. He felt something cool touch his forehead and be draped over his body. He opened his eyes and saw Mikoto placing blankets on him.

"If you need anything, I'm right here." said Mikoto, giving him a smile.

"Can I get a kiss?" Reisi joked, assuring him he was just kidding. "Just stay beside me..."

Mikoto made himself comfortable as Reisi closed his eyes. He found it easier to sleep with Mikoto nearby. Mikoto patted his head then checked his phone. He swiped away Tatara's messages and quietly started to read manga on his phone.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi woke up and saw Mikoto was missing. He wandered around in search of him. He was nowhere to be found. What was he expecting? For him to actually stay? He wasn't obliged to do such a thing. Reisi sat on the couch as he covered his face. Everyone always left him. Mikoto was no exception. His ears perked up at the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Mikoto...?" he whispered.

"Oh, you're awake! Are you hungry? Thirsty?" asked Mikoto, placing the bag down.

Reisi stood up and tightly hugged him. Mikoto's body shook but soon calmed down, recognizing Reisi to be friend and not foe. Mikoto rubbed Reisi's back, wondering what the hug was for.

"Did you miss me that much?" he asked, feeling Reisi pull away.

"N- No... Go get me some water." Reisi stammered, getting back underneath the sheets.

Mikoto chuckled then walked off to get him a glass of water. Reisi internally kicked himself. Why did he get excited? It was just Mikoto. He wasn't anyone special. Mikoto returned with his cup of water then placed it on the table. He turned on the TV then put on a show for them to watch. He sccoted back, leaning against the couch.

"Hey, Miko." called out Reisi. Mikoto hummed in response. "Why did you decide to come over and care for me...?"

"You're my friend and friends care for each other." said Mikoto.

"We're... friends?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah. What else would we be?" Mikoto asked, turning around and looking him in the eyes.

Reisi touched his cheek then noticed he wasn't freaking out like before. He placed a gentle peck on Mikoto's nose then smiled.

"Thanks..." he said before snuggling into the blankets and closing his eyes.

They both looked towards the front door as it opened. He had forgotten. His mother was coming home early to care for him. Before they could react, Mrs. Munakata had entered the room.

"This is?" she asked.

"Suoh Mikoto, Mrs. Munakata. I don't go to the same school as your son, but we formed a friendship outside of school." said Mikoto with a bow.

"Lovely. How long do you plan to stay?" she asked.

"Uh... not much longer." said Mikoto, feeling small under her gaze. "I'll leave now. Bye, Reisi. Feel better."

Reisi watched him leave hurriedly. His mother looked at him before walking away. He texted Mikoto, telling him to take care on his way home.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto lied on the floor in Tatara's room with a blanket covering him. He was still texting Reisi. A smile remained on his face until he heard Tatara's voice.

"I said you can share with me. You don't have to sleep on the floor." said Tatara, pulling him up onto the bed. "Are you texting him again? What's so good about Reisi?"

"Everything... I feel he understands me. Everything feels peaceful around him. It felt like we were the only two around when I was taking care of him." said Mikoto with a smile.

Tatara snorted then pushed Mikoto off his bed. There was no way he was going to let any Reisi germs onto his bed. Mikoto stood up and now hovered over Tatara.

"Seriously, why do you hate Reisi? Primary school was ages ago. Let it go." said Mikoto, upset that Tatara was letting the past cloud his judgement.

Tatara looked at his phone then at Mikoto.

"Stay away from Reisi. I have good reason now." said Tatara, looking at the picture again. "Your new friend is a druggie."

"Now you're making things up." said Mikoto, exasperated. "Goodnight."

Tatara messaged him the photo before turning off the lights in the room.

"Really Miko, stop being friends with him. He's going to pester you for money or worse... get you addicted too." said Tatara, seeing this as a good chance to take Mikoto back.

"I'll ask him about it myself in person tomorrow." said Mikoto, staring at the photo.

Reisi doing drugs? He didn't believe it for one second. He'd find out the truth from the source itself. Reisi wouldn't lie to him.


	8. Page 8

Mikoto woke up and found himself in bed with Tatara. He must have moved him in his sleep. He rolled over then looked at Tatara's sleeping face. He slowly crept out of bed then picked up a piece of dirty clothing. He silently laughed before shoving it in Tatara's face. Tatara woke up with a start then looked around.

"Mikoto!" he shouted, chasing him out the room and around his house.

He finally caught him and started tickling him only to be elbowed in the stomach and hit square in the jaw. He bit down hard on his lip as he massaged his chin. Mikoto started apologizing as his body sensed him as a threat.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Attacking your best friend for tickling you... some bullshit..." he muttered.

Mikoto quietly gasped then headed for the front door. Tatara noticed then called out to him only to hear the front door close. Why did he suddenly leave? He heard the doorbell then went to answer it. Mikoto hurried back inside then left once more with his phone. Tatara blinked in confusion.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto sat with his knees to his chest by the estranged riverbank. He wiped his eye. Tatara didn't understand because he couldn't tell him anything. Yet to hear that from him, it hurt. He made it sound like he was a problem. That he wasn't allowed to get defensive if his body sensed danger.

"Spent the night outside?" a voice asked.

Mikoto looked up and saw Reisi standing over him. He quickly got to his feet and hugged him. Reisi wasn't sure what was going on, but returned the gesture. Mikoto started to cry as he held Reisi tighter.

"Am I a burden? A problem?" Mikoto asked quietly.

"What? No. Not to me anyway. Why do you ask?" said Reisi, stroking his hair. "What's got you asking such questions?"

"It's... It's nothing. I just got in a mood..." lied Mikoto. He quietly thought about it then pulled away from Reisi. "No, I'm lying. It's Tatara."

Reisi looked at him, hoping he'd continue. Mikoto didn't. Was he supposed to say something?

"Uh, you can tell me. We're friends, right?" said Reisi quietly.

"He started tickling me and I hit him... Twice. The stomach and his jaw. Then he said 'What the hell is wrong with you? Attacking your best friend for tickling you... some bullshit...'. It hurt... it's my fault because I haven't told him, but even still..." said Mikoto, words tumbling out of his mouth. "I thought he'd be understanding..."

"So, he can't touch you...?" Reisi asked. Mikoto nodded, clinging to Reisi with watery eyes. "So, am I the only person who can? I feel kind of special..."

"Rei, I want to tell you... but... I'm scared. I haven't told anyone but I desperately want to but everyone is going to judge me and laugh at me and-" said Mikoto then was silenced by Reisi's finger.

"When you're ready, tell me. Don't force yourself, okay?" said Reisi with a smile.

Mikoto smiled then frowned. He asked Reisi to breathe in his face again. He gagged then gave him a disgusted face. It was that god awful gummy bear smell. Reisi gave him a look, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Tara said something bad about you..." said Mikoto, having Reisi walk with him. "I wanted to hear from you about it."

"What is it? Tell me." said Reisi, holding Mikoto's hand.

"He said you do drugs. Do you do drugs...?" Mikoto asked, his grip tightening slightly.

"I do." he responded honestly. He pulled the ziploc bag out then waved it in front of him. "These are it."

Mikoto blinked then looked at Reisi who put the gummy bears away. He didn't want to believe it, yet Reisi just confirmed it to be true. Was it smart to keep hanging around him? Probably not. Was he going to anyway? Of course. Reisi was the one person he was able to be this close to without being paranoid, to be able to touch and be touched without going psycho. If he really stopped and thought about it, he was messed up just like Reisi, but in a different way.

"What? You have a look on your face that says 'I can't believe it's true'. Are you going to stop hanging with me now?" asked Reisi, letting his hand go.

"No. I'm messed up too. I don't fit in with anyone and you're the only person I can talk and touch like this so freely. I don't want to give that up." said Mikoto, grabbing his hand back. "So don't let go anymore and I won't either."

Reisi looked at Mikoto then ruffled his hair. Mikoto gave him a genuine smile and caused Reisi to stop and stare. Mikoto looked and wondered why he was staring at him so intensely.

"Dude, do you know how handsome you are...?" Reisi muttered, unbelieving of what he just witnessed.

"Um...? I... thank you? You're handsome too..." said Mikoto in confusion.

They quietly stared at each other. Were they complimenting each other now? Was that a thing between them now?

"Uh... why don't we... head to my place and chill? Pretty sure you'd want to change out of these... And I doubt you had breakfast." said Reisi with a knowing look.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi watched Mikoto inhale his food then ask for seconds. Reisi gave him his plate then watched as he inhaled the food on it also. Did they not feed him at Tatara's?

"Do you want thirds...?" he asked curiously.

"No, it's okay. Thank you for the food." said Mikoto with a happy grin. "Do your parents know you do drugs?"

"They don't. Doubt they'd care if I told them." said Reisi, sitting back and popping a few gummies in his mouth. "When do you plan to head back to Tatara's?"

"Whenever I'm ready. I don't know when that'll be so... I'll be with you until then." said Mikoto happily.

Reisi nodded then picked up the dishes off the table. Mikoto followed, hoping to help him wash dishes.

"Ah, you don't have to help. You can go watch TV or something. Unless you want to go on the web or something." said Reisi, often stopping as his vision became blurry.

Mikoto left the kitchen and Reisi got back to work. He often rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on cleaning the dishes. He coughed a bit into his hand then frowned at the sight of flecks of blood. He couldn't let Mikoto see or else he'd unnecessarily worry. He wiped his hand then finished washing the dishes. He moved to leave the kitchen only to grab onto the wall for support. Dizziness had settled in, making it hard to walk.

"Rei!" Mikoto called out from the living room.

Reisi panicked, wobbling his way out the kitchen and into his room. He hid under the covers, hoping the dizziness would cease. He coughed more, flecks of blood coming out again. He mentally cursed himself as he heard the door opening.

"Rei, is everything okay...?" asked Mikoto, looking at the form on the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm good. Just... give me some space." he replied before coughing again.

Mikoto walked over to the bed then pulled the bedsheet off only for Reisi to pull back. A tug of war ensued and Mikoto became the victor. He looked at Reisi's clothes that had red spots on it. Reisi tried to cover up, but Mikoto was already inspecting it.

"This is... blood..." said Mikoto, his face full of worry. "Rei, this is blood. Why are you hiding this? Is this a side effect of those stupid drugs?"

"No, I just-" Reisi said but Mikoto gave him a stern glare as if daring him to lie. "...It's not like I'm vomiting blood... And it's not often that this happens."

"Rei, you should stop... Worse things could happen. You might overdose!" Mikoto fussed, shaking Reisi by his collar.

"I think... you might beat it to... the punch..." wheezed Reisi, feeling slightly choked.

Mikoto realized then let him go. Reisi sat up then took his shirt off, trying to prevent it from gaining more bloodstains. He cleared his throat then sighed.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some water. Want any?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." replied Mikoto then watched him leave.

He couldn't believe it had such a terrible side effect. Would Reisi stop if he begged him? Didn't seem likely. Maybe if he tricked him? Reisi came back into the room, carrying two cups of water. He handed one to Mikoto then told him to drink up. Mikoto drank and found it quite refreshing. He finished it in one go. Reisi smiled from behind his glass, glad to see Mikoto enjoying his "water".

Mikoto coughed then cleared his throat, noticing a tingly feeling in it. It wouldn't go away. He looked at Reisi then blinked rapidly. When did Reisi clone himself? He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Reisi was back to normal, but his body felt hot.

"Is something wrong, Miko?" Reisi asked, placing his cup aside.

"I feel hot... Gimme your water. I want to cool down." Mikoto said with shaky breaths. Reisi handed him the glass only to have it snatched from him and downed in one go. "Fuck, I'm still hot..."

Reisi sat on his bed then felt Mikoto's forehead. Was his body accepting it or fighting back? He couldn't tell. He moved his hand to Mikoto's cheek then smiled softly. There was a look in his eye that he's never seen before.

"I want to do something bad, risky, life threatening." said Mikoto, giving him a smirk. "Why don't we play with knives? Or start trouble with some dangerous guys?"

"Oh? What happened to the timid Miko I know?" asked Reisi curiously.

"Eh, what do you mean? You've gone and hit your head?" Mikoto retorted, laughing at Reisi's frown.

"Hm, we can do something a little risky..." said Reisi, leaning in close.

Mikoto patiently waited until Reisi finally connected their lips, making sure Mikoto was okay with it. Mikoto leaned him back, greedily tasting the inside of Reisi's mouth. Reisi smiled in satisfaction, running his hands along his sides before sliding them underneath his shirt. He glided his hand over Mikoto's chest, gently stroking over his nipple. He felt Mikoto groan in his mouth, making him do it more frequently. Mikoto started to moan softly into his mouth, finding this kind of pleasure different.

They slowly parted, Reisi's hands still underneath his shirt. Mikoto coughed slightly, trying to catch his breath. It was different, strange, and pleasing all in one.

"So...?" Reisi whispered, moving his hands from underneath his shirt. "How does it feel having kissed a guy?"

"I like it, but I'm still burning up. Fuck, turn on the A/C or something..." Mikoto muttered, fanning himself.

Reisi rested his hands on Mikoto's thighs then let out a laugh. He liked Mikoto like this, but he wasn't too keen on spiking his water. The thought of it made him feel guilty. Mikoto lied down on top of Reisi then sighed contentedly.

"I'm gonna nap. And after that nap, we're going out and causing trouble. Ya hear?" said Mikoto, poking his chest.

"Loud and clear, capt'n." joked Reisi, moving Mikoto off of him and onto the bed beside him.

Mikoto snuggled close to Reisi before knocking out all together. Reisi patted his head then decided he wouldn't drug Mikoto again, no matter how alluring his wild side was.


	9. Page 9

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Reisi yawned as the teacher went on about math equations. He couldn't focus. He didn't even have the motivation to write. The teacher was becoming concerned as his favorite stellar student wasn't participating like he used to. He was reverting into the idiots that filled his classroom. The bell rang and everyone happily chatted, thankful the boring lesson was over.

"Munakata, a word?" he said, standing by Reisi's desk. Reisi quietly followed him then waited for him to speak. "What's going on? You were always at the top of your classes, your entire year. Did conditions at home change?"

"It's none of your business. I decide how to live my life." Reisi responded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "If I want to jump off a bridge, I will."

"You're such a good kid with a bright future unlike these other idiots I teach. You will be successful in life, don't let those low lives bring you down." he said, gripping Reisi's shoulders. "So tell me, what's going on?"

"I want to fuck up my life. I don't want to be a template office worker and work until overworking kills me. I don't want to have a wife and kids to worry about when I come home or when I leave. Maybe I just want a low key job as a pre school teacher's assistant. Maybe I want to be a shut in and die alone with my figurines and manga." said Reisi, voicing his thoughts. "Tests and exams don't prepare you for the real world. We forget half the shit we've learned in school once we get into the world. Teach us things that'll be useful."

Reisi turned on his heel and walked down the hall. This wasn't the first teacher to mention his slipping grades and he certainly wasn't going to be the last. He was going to live his own way. He was smart, it wasn't like he couldn't figure things out. He ducked into the janitor's closet then took out his phone to text Mikoto.

He sighed in annoyance as Mikoto left him hanging. If there was one thing he didn't like about Mikoto, it was when he did this. Wouldn't explain himself further and stop responding or change topics. The door opened and the janitor stepped in then looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Give a guy some privacy." he said, shooing the janitor away.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi packed his bag then was stopped by a few boys in his class. Of all times they had to bug him, it had to be when he had plans.

"We heard you ain't the shining star no more." one said, chewing gum obnoxiously.

"Which means you're on our level now." another said, glaring at him with crossed arms.

"And we can finally beat up on you without repercussions." said the third, cracking his knuckles.

"Wow, I'm so scared. Whatever shall I fucking do?" said Reisi, walking away.

They started chasing him down the hall, successfully trapping him and beating up on him. Two of them held him in place while the third beat up on him. They threw him onto the ground and started kicking him. One kick successfully hit Reisi in the eye.

"There's more where this came from. You'll be in a lot more pain tomorrow. I can promise you that. For now you can leave..." the third said before walking away with his followers.

Reisi coughed and wheezed as he got to his feet. He walked into the restroom to look at his eye. It was definitely going to turn black later. He sighed heavily, having to stop at home first and put on sunglasses. The restroom door opened and one of his upperclassmen had entered. He half heartedly greeted him and tried to walk past until he was stopped.

"Uh, I'm sorry? I've already greeted you and I have somewhere to be." said Reisi, trying to get past.

"I heard about your grades. Are you really giving up?" he asked.

"And how do you know about that?" pressed Reisi.

"I've been interested in you since you started attending Scepter High. You were tough, extremely intelligent and have such a way with words." he said, holding Reisi's shoulders. "You'd never give me the time of day last year. My name is Habari Jin."

"Oh, okay. That doesn't change the fact I have somewhere important to be so... maybe another time." said Reisi before walking away.

"I'll wait for you in front of the school gates at 7:30!" said Jin.

Reisi kept silent as he gently massaged his eye. He definitely had to hide it from both Mikoto and his parents.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto sat in his seat then looked out the window for Reisi. He usually arrived here before he did but today was different. He checked the time, knowing Reisi should have been dismissed by now. He ordered their meals then twiddled his thumbs. He was going to do it. Reisi ran down the block then swung the door to Doekin's open. He hurried over to Mikoto's table and sat down.

"Did you order already?" he asked, taking a long sip of his water.

The waitress placed their drinks down. Reisi thanked her then gave Mikoto a smile.

"Sunglasses? You don't wear them often... well, mostly because you wear glasses..." said Mikoto, reaching over to touch them. Reisi slapped his hand, causing Mikoto to pout. "Sorry..."

Reisi looked at his phone then noticed Jin had followed him on social media. He followed him back and soon received a dm on Twitter. Mikoto quietly watched Reisi, wondering why he was suddenly glued to his phone. Their meals were placed in front of them and not once did Reisi tear his eyes away from his phone while he somehow ate without causing a mess.

"What's so interesting...?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Nothing." said Reisi, putting his phone away. "Excited to see the sun set again?"

"Yeah. Will we only stay for the sunset?" he asked curiously.

"We can stay longer if you wish." said Reisi with a smile. "Actually, I have a stop to make before I go home so we can't stay too long."

"I'll go with you." Mikoto cheered.

"Oh no you're not. Once we're done, you're going home. It's not a place for you." said Reisi with a stern look.

"I'm going whether you like it or not." said Mikoto, stabbing his food with a fork.

Reisi sighed and quietly ate his meal. Mikoto was dead set on coming.

"Well, you better learn to defend yourself. I already told you no but you insist on coming. If something happens, it's not my fault." said Reisi before stuffing his mouth.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi sat on the ledge looking down at the busy street. He wondered if anyone would notice him up here. He wasn't exactly suicidal, but that didn't mean he's never thought about it. Falling from a high building would definitely kill him, unless he somehow got lucky.

"Rei, can we talk?" Mikoto asked from behind him.

Reisi moved off the ledge then sat beside him. It wasn't like Mikoto to say something like that, meaning it was important.

"What's on your mind, cutie?" asked Reisi.

"I'm... I'm ready." he said then looked at Reisi. "But first..."

He snatched the sunglasses off his face then shook his head. He could see the swelling and a dark color forming around his eye. Reisi exhaled loudly then waited for Mikoto's lecture.

"Why did you hide it?" he asked.

"Because you'd throw a fit, lecture me about hiding things then try to make me promise not to hide things from you." said Reisi with an annoyed look. "Now that you see it, ignore it."

Reisi snatched his sunglasses back and put them back on. Mikoto frowned then decided to continue.

"I'm... I don't know how to say this..." muttered Mikoto, playing with his fingers.

"Just speak from your heart. Don't sugar coat it. Let your voice be heard." said Reisi, giving him a small smile.

Mikoto took a deep breath then dug deep in his heart for the words he's been looking for, the voice he's had to bury deep in fear, the pain and sadness he's had to hide because no one would understand.

"I'm being sexually abused by my mom's friend, Yanagami Mina. It's not recent, but it's not old either... It's been at least half a year since she started raping me. I don't know why... I want to tell my parents, but I'm scared. What if they believe her lies? What if they think I'm messing around to get some kind of sympathy or a way out of school?" said Mikoto, his body shaking. Reisi was the first person to finally learn the truth. "It's gotten so bad to the point it's hard to be around people. You know, talking, touching... My paranoia is off the charts. Everywhere I look, I feel like someone knows, that they're laughing at me, calling me disgusting names and shaming me. I can hardly sleep these days because of it. A bed, a bedroom, an apartment, it all reminds me of what she does to me under my parents' noses..."

Reisi hugged the crying and shaking Mikoto. He knew he couldn't say much as he didn't know what it was like. He opted to staying silent, not wanting to say the wrong thing and upset Mikoto. Mikoto leaned more into him, unable to stop his tears. He felt some relief after finally being able to voice his thoughts, but it still continued to hurt and eat away at him.

"I want her to stop. I'd do anything to make her stop. I'd even be willing to kill her if means freeing myself..." Mikoto whispered, wiping his eyes. "I'm tired of it all... So much I tried to kill myself some time ago. But a kind woman stopped me... and then I met you. The person I never feel paranoid around, someone I can be myself around and not react badly when they touch me... You're the breath of fresh air I've been desperately clinging to because if I don't, you'll disappear... and I'll lose myself again..."

"Miko..." Reisi whispered, stroking his hair gently. "I wish I knew what to say... I want to offer you words of comfort, but I'm afraid of coming off wrong. But, just know I'll continue to be by your side, no matter what."

Reisi held Mikoto in his arms as he started crying into his chest. He gently rubbed his back, often placing tender kiss atop his head. It was then he remembered the day Mina had come over. He was alone with her. She had to have stuck again. Half a year he's had to put up with a sick woman like that, unable to tell anyone in fear of judgement and disbelief. It sounded like complete torture. He couldn't fault Mikoto for wanting to end his life.

"Thank you..." Mikoto whispered, his voice high pitched and cracking. "It still hurts, but... it doesn't feel as heavy..."

"I'm willing to do almost anything to lighten your burden, Miko. I swear to that." said Reisi, noticing the sun had gotten farther down. "Hey, the sun set is about to start. Do you have enough in you to look?"

Mikoto turned around then looked at the sky that was turning a fiery orange. A small smile found its way to his tear stained face as he clung to Reisi.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi stopped on the sidewalk then looked at Mikoto. Mikoto stopped and looked at him.

"From here on, I can't defend you. You can still wait out here until I come back, or you can go straight home. I would prefer if you went home." said Reisi, still seeing remnants of Mikoto's crying in his puffy eyes.

"I'm going in with you. That's final." said Mikoto sternly.

"All right. Don't say I didn't give you a chance." said Reisi with a shrug.

Reisi turned into the alley and stepped over trash as he continued to walk further in. He made a left and a slough of dangerous looking men filled Mikoto's sight. Some held syringes while others held empty ziploc bags. Reisi was going to his dealer. Now he understood why he wanted him to leave. A few of them glared at him, one threatening to cut more than just his hair to sell for more drugs. He couldn't help but feel a bit sad for them. Some probably didn't expect to get hooked yet here they are now, slaves to their desires all because they had a bad day and needed an escape.

It was then a thought occurred to him. Would Reisi end up like them? He was suddenly yanked to the side. He tried prying her hand off but her grip was surprisingly strong. Reisi started getting farther away.

"Let me go!" he fussed before resorting to biting her hand.

She let go and he quickly took off after Reisi. He wrapped his arms around Reisi, keeping him immobilized briefly.

"Scared already?" Reisi asked.

"A woman tried undressing me!" he whispered, closely following behind Reisi.

"I warned you. Anyway, We're here. You have to wait out here. Unless you're buying some." said Reisi before entering the building.

Mikoto looked around, a few people eyeing him closely. He avoided making eye contact as he prayed for Reisi to hurry up with his exchange.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi came out and saw a box trembling on his left. He lifted it and saw Mikoto underneath. Mikoto met his gaze and hugged him tight.

"I told you, you should've just gone home." said Reisi, ruffling his hair.

"But I want to be with you. I want to know more about you." said Mikoto, linking his arm with his.

"Well... I haven't really told anyone this but, my dad is cheating on my mom. Hard. He really thinks I don't know, but I know. I've been his kid for seventeen whole years. Mom doesn't look happy anymore, she's stopped talking to me and he always comes home late, way past the time his gym closes. He's stopped writing down who he has appointments with." said Reisi, eating a gummy before putting the rest away. "I don't get why she doesn't divorce him. I'm on her side for fucks sake."

"I didn't think you had family issues. Judging from how you usually held yourself that is..." said Mikoto, grateful they were out of the alley. "Tell me more."

"Can't. You've gotta head back to Tatara's. Be safe." said Reisi before walking away. Mikoto walked with him. Reisi stopped. Mikoto stopped. "Miko, it's getting late, they're probably worried about you. I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?"

He sent Mikoto on his way then chuckled to himself. Somehow he picked himself up a pet along the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**a few days later...**

Mikoto turned in his sleep, grunting slightly. It was that weird dream again. He and Reisi were messily making out while he had his nipples stroked. It always ended before he could hear the conversation. He sat up in bed then noticed Tatara was missing. He moved the bedsheet then froze. He looked down then groaned. The dream left him leaking again. He stretched out then picked out clean clothes to wear after he showered. Tatara came into the room then stopped as Mikoto was happily humming to himself, unaware of his presence.

He felt lucky, being able to see cute sides to Mikoto like this. He finally made his presence known and soon regretting it as Mikoto had gone completely silent.

"So, what were you out doing yesterday?" Tatara asked, hovering over Mikoto with a glass of water.

"Wandering. I wanted to do some thinking alone." lied Mikoto, zipping up his bag.

"You? Wandering? You jump at the sight of a person walking towards you. I'm not buying it." said Tatara, following him into the restroom. "I'm not saying you have to tell me everything, but I don't like it when you lie to me. Aren't we best friends...? Don't you trust me?"

"I do. Now, do you mind? I want to shower." said Mikoto, waiting for him to leave.

"You know what, no. I won't. It honestly feels like you're trying to push me away. You've been so secretive lately it's driving me insane. What is it that you can't tell me?" Tatara asked, slamming his hand against the sink.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you. Why is waiting so hard for you!?" Mikoto said loudly, starting to get annoyed with Tatara.

"Because you always told me everything! Now it's like we're strangers!" Tatara shouted. "It's Reisi isn't it? Ever since you got acquainted with him, you've been changing. He's a bad influence and you know it!"

"I choose who the fuck I want to hang out with! It's my own fault if I get involved in something I didn't think would happen! Why don't you butt out and stay on the fucking sidelines like you've always done?!" Mikoto shouted angrily.

Tatara stepped back in surprise then glared at him. This was what he was afraid of. He had to get him away from Reisi before too late really became too late.

"You're going to regret those words." said Tatara before leaving the bathroom.

Mikoto sighed heavily then put his head in his hands. His life was already falling apart because of Mina and now he was losing his best friend to jealousy. Why was everything going down hill? Would he ever find peace again?

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Tatara left his spot on the couch and walked to the kitchen to grab a snack. He munched on a few cookies then poked his head into his bedroom. Mikoto had fallen back asleep. He finished his last cookie then quietly walked into the room, not wanting to wake him. He sat on the edge of the bed then sighed. He wanted to make up with Mikoto, but would he listen? He knew what he was talking about. Reisi was turning him into a bad guy.

Mikoto was always sweet and caring despite how he looked and how quiet he usually was. Everyone in their class was genuinely worried about him, especially himself. He moved strands of Mikoto's hair out of his face then placed a kiss on his forehead. Naturally, he didn't respond to it. He looked around before placing his lips against Mikoto's, seeing he'd never get another chance in the future if they kept fighting.

Mikoto rolled onto his back then let out a deep breath. He thought about. And thought about it. Tatara slowly lifted Mikoto's shirt then stopped as he started to move slightly. He fully lifted it up then grazed his hand over Mikoto's nipple, earning a faint groan. He played around with them more, hearing more noticeable sounds come from Mikoto's mouth. Tatara smiled softly, slipping Mikoto's sweats off enough for his dick to pop out.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

"Reisi, do you want to eat out for dinner?" his mother asked from the living room entryway.

"Is my other creator going to be with us?" he asked, his eyes on the TV.

"No. He has clients tonight." she said with pursed lips.

"Then sure. And Mom." said Reisi as he looked at her. "Do us both a favor and divorce him. You aren't happy because of him. I'm not happy because you're not happy. Yet he gets to be happy whenever the fuck he pleases. And while you're at it, let's find a new place to live."

His mother didn't say anything and turned on her heel. Was he finally getting through to her? He was tired of seeing his mother treated like trash. He was tired of seeing that man's face. He picked up his phone and moved to text Mikoto. What would he say? "Come over, I'm bored" or "Let's grab some lunch"? It sounded like weak excuses to hang out with him. He started typing then deleted it. He did this a few times before giving up. He didn't want to seem desperate, as if he didn't have any other friends to hang out or anything to do.

Yet that was exactly it. He didn't have other friends. He didn't have anything to do. He never left his apartment unless it was for school, to pay his dealer or an outing with one or both parents. He brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face. He was lonely. Being with Mikoto made Reisi feel alive, like he wasn't just a shut in. That he could socialize and do things like others his age. He picked up his phone then called Mikoto's number which went straight to voicemail. He called again and got the same result. Mikoto wasn't like him. He had friends who he could hang with and they liked him. He had loving parents that would go above and beyond for him.

He was jealous, envious even. Why couldn't he have been blessed like Mikoto? His mother came back out to ask a question then stopped as she could hear his faint sobs. She knew going to him wouldn't make anything better, so she quietly left, hoping whatever was troubling her son would go away.

Reisi's phone started to ring and he quickly picked it up, only to frown. He answered anyway.

"Hello." he said, hiding the fact he was crying.

"Hey! I uh, wanted to know if you'd like to come over and hang out? Unless you're busy then don't mind it." they said.

He thought about it.

"Yeah, sure. Text me the address." replied Reisi.

They happily told him they awaited his arrival then hung up. What did he have to lose?

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi rang the doorbell then stepped back. It was quite the place. The door opened and he was greeted by someone overexcited.

"So, you live in this... expensive looking place?" Reisi asked as he was led inside.

"I do live here but I can assure you, it's not that expensive. Ah, I'm really glad we're hanging out. I have a bunch of gaming systems if you want to try them out." they said with a grin.

"Habari senpai, you don't have to rub it in that you're rich. It makes us poor folk look poorer." said Reisi with a frown.

"That wasn't my intention, honest!" he panicked, trying to make Reisi happy again.

"I was only joking. Lighten up, Habari senpai." said Reisi, entering his room.

"Please, call me Jin, no honorifics necessary." said Jin with a smile.

"Okay then, Jin." said Reisi, placing his bag off to the side.

He sat down on the floor then was handed a controller while Jin turned on the gaming system. After setting up, the game was underway. Jin often glanced at Reisi to see if he was having fun or not. Judging from his laughter, he could say he was.

"Outta my way!" Reisi said, repeatedly pressing a button.

"No, no, no, n- Ah. Lost again... How are you so good?" Jin asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Practice." replied Reisi with his head held high.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Tatara held his shirt between his teeth as he stroked himself while hovering over Mikoto. His breathing was labored as he could feel himself reaching his climax. Why hadn't he done this earlier? A throaty moan left his lips as he edged himself closer. Mikoto turned in his sleep, only for Tatara to move him back into his back. He let out a loud moan as he came onto Mikoto's face, riding his high out with shaky breaths. He smirked in satisfaction before starting to lick his face clean as he did with the rest of his body.

Mikoto groaned in discomfort before his body started to awaken. His eyes slowly opened and saw Tatara licking his cheek. It wouldn't have been as alarming as him sitting back with his dick out.

"Tatara..." he whispered. Tatara looked at him then softly cursed. "What's going on...? Why are you half naked and licking my face...?"

Tatara sighed then knew exactly what to tell him.

"I was enjoying a nice piece of cake after rubbing one out. Some of it landed on your face and I didn't want to waste it." lied Tatara with crossed arms.

"Why is my shirt like this..." Mikoto muttered, sitting himself up. He moved Tatara off of him then looked in horror as his dick was out for all to see. "I didn't go to sleep like this... Tatara, what the hell happened?"

"I told you what happened. Now as for your clothes, I don't know, maybe they moved when you turned in your sleep." he said, putting his pj bottoms back on. "Do you want anything?"

Mikoto looked at Tatara who kept a straight face.

"Some water and the truth..." he said, finding it hard to believe he did it in his sleep.

"I'll be back." said Tatara, leaving the room.

Mikoto started looking around for anything that could serve as a hint. He lifted the futon on the floor then picked up a half empty bottle of lube. Had it always been there? He put it back then slipped out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. He locked himself inside then started inspecting himself. It was then he felt it. The feeling of something sliding in his ass. He reached inside and felt a bit of pain. It shouldn't be in pain. He pulled out then gasped.

His heart sank into his stomach. He profusely washed his hands before feeling nauseous. He knelt in front of the toilet before vomiting into it. All he could think was why? Why? Why, why, why, why? He vomited again, his stomach feeling as if it'd come out with the rest of the contents.

"Miko, you in there? Everything okay?" Tatara called out, a bit concerned.

Tears pricked his eyes as he breathed heavily. How could he act like nothing happened? He vomited once more before his stomach finally felt settled. He weakly got to his feet and flushed, dragging himself over to the sink to wash his hands and face.

"Miko? Did something not agree with you? Do you have an idea of what?" Tatara asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it to be.

Mikoto exited the bathroom, brushing past Tatara. Tatara followed him into the bedroom, wondering what was going on.

"Wait, why are you holding your bag? Miko?" he asked worriedly.

"Why did you do it!?" Mikoto shouted, negative emotions swirling about inside him.

"I didn't mean to drop-" Tatara said but was cut off.

"You raped me in my sleep! You can't hide it anymore! I know you did!" he yelled, tears falling from his eyes.

"Miko, that's not-" he said but was silenced with a punch to the face. "Ow!"

"I thought you were my best friend! I thought if I stayed with you, I'd be safe! I fucking trusted you, Tatara! I can't fucking believe this..." Mikoto wailed, his tears blurring his vision.

Tatara tried reaching out to him only to have his hand slapped and send Mikoto running out of his house. He didn't expect this kind of reaction. At most a few punches and complaints, but this was something entirely different. He sounded wounded, highly disappointed, betrayed. He sat on the edge of his bed then stared at the floor. He knew he should've stopped at giving him a blow job. He fucked it all up.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi giggled happily as he fed Jin another gummy.

"It tastes so bad but it makes me feel goooood~" sang Jin before laughing.

"You get used to it." said Reisi, leaning back into Jin's arms. "I actually did something a bit shameful..."

"Talk to me. I'm all ears, love." said Jin, gently rubbing his arm.

"So, I tricked my friend into taking some of these. Put it in his water without him knowing. He was pretty different from what I was used to. I felt bad about it and decided not to do it again." said Reisi, letting out a yawn.

"Well, glad to hear you know better now. But, I'll happy chew some with you whenever. Just ask me, okay?" said Jin with a wide grin.

"Really? I'll take you up on that then." said Reisi with a smile. " You know, I was worried about hanging out with you but you're hella fun. I assumed you'd be... like how I used to be."

"Nah, life's no fun if you don't loosen up." said Jin, coughing off to the side. "God this shit is strong. What is it?"

"Sandy. You've heard of it?" Reisi said, turning to face Jin.

"Wait... Mr. Sandman? Rei, how long have you been on this?" Jin asked worriedly.

"I don't know, a month?" Reisi answered, wondering why he was concerned.

"This shit is dangerous. Many deaths have been connected to this stuff." said Jin, picking up his phone to show him. Reisi looked and read the article. "You need to quit this."

Reisi gave his phone back then pulled away from Jin. Jin looked at him, waiting for him to say what he was hoping for.

"Jin, thanks for the warning. But, I don't think I will. I might get lucky and join the statistics." Reisi half joked.

He honestly didn't mind all that much if it killed him. At least he wouldn't have to deal with his idiot parents and live this lonely life. He felt Jin place a hand on his shoulder and the other cupping his cheek. He pressed his lips against Reisi then semi forced his way into his mouth. Reisi kissed him back then pulled away in realization.

"Don't joke like that... I'm here for you. I can be your home away from home." said Jin, cupping his face. "Are you okay with that...?"

Reisi nodded, placing his hands over Jin's. He was aware he was getting attached to yet another person who showed him kindness, but he couldn't help it. He was willing to cling to anyone that could bring him out of the loneliness he felt daily.


	11. Page 11

Jin patted Reisi's cheek, trying to wake him up. He tried a few more times only to get the same result. He started shaking his body, starting to worry as he was still unresponsive.

"Reisi..." he called out, pinching him.

Reisi wouldn't wake up. Jin hurried out of his room with Reisi in his arms. He ran into his father then quickly started explaining what was going on. His father suggested taking him to the hospital but Jin was reluctant as it seemed too extreme. To add on to his reluctance, he didn't want his father to learn that it might be a side effect of the drug Reisi was taking. He wouldn't let him hang around him anymore.

"I'll call one of my friends then. Go put him back down to rest." said his father before walking off.

Jin looked at the sleeping Reisi in his arms then shook his head. He didn't want Reisi to end up like others written about in the article. He wanted him to live a long life with him in it. He gently caressed his cheek before lying him back down on the bed. A phone started to ring, causing him to search around for it. It was Reisi's phone.

"Hello? Mikoto? This is Habari Jin, Reisi's senpai." said Jin, trying not to alarm him.

"Where is Reisi...?" Mikoto asked, sitting with his knees to his chest.

"He's over at my place? Do you have business with him? Oh, he can't exactly talk right now, he's in a real deep sleep." said Jin, running a hand over his forehead. "Would you like to come over?"

"It's... it's okay... It's not important..." he whispered, moving the phone from his ear.

"Wait, are you sure? As soon as he wakes up I'm sure he'd be glad to see you. He's told me so much about you last night. Reisi seems to really like you." said Jin with a smile.

He was quite jealous of how nicely and how much Reisi talked about Mikoto if he were too be honest.

"Do you mind telling me the address...? In case I change my mind..." Mikoto said, taking out paper and pen.

Jin told him his address then heard him hang up. Mikoto sure was mysterious. He looked at Reisi who's eyes were still closed.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Jin entered the room just as the doctor was leaving. The doctor assured him Reisi was mostly okay, but his body was taking longer to recover because of the drug.

"So, what will happen if he continues to... use it?" Jin asked quietly, not wanting his father to overhear.

"He can die within a year or two. That is, if he continues to consume it at the rate he's been. However, if you can get him into rehab, he'll be able to live a pretty long life just like anyone else. If you can't, then I suggest creating a moderation consumption plan. With that he'll at most last a decade." said the doctor with a heavy sigh. "This drug honestly needs to be rounded up and banned around the world, mostly Japan."

He gave Jin a list of rehab centers before walking off.

"Wait!" Jin shouted. The doctor turned. "Don't tell my parents the real cause... they won't allow him around me if you do."

The doctor nodded then went on his way. Jin entered the room and saw Reisi stirring from his slumber. Jin hurried over to him then hugged him tight.

"What's going on...?" asked Reisi in confusion.

"You wouldn't wake up no matter what I did and it was already 11am. So I told my dad and he said to take you to a hospital and-" said Jin but was silenced by Reisi's finger.

"Get to the point." Reisi demanded, his head throbbing.

"My dad's friend who's a doctor came to check on you. He said you'll have a few years left if you continue at this rate." said Jin with a frown.

"Wow, I never took drugs to be that gracious with its hosts." joked Reisi, earning himself a slap from Jin. "Ow! I'm sorry... geez..."

"He said if I manage your consumption you'll have a decade left at most, but if we get you to rehab, you'll be able to live normally again!" Jin exclaimed, showing him the paper. "Please say you'll go into rehabilitation..."

Reisi looked at him then sighed.

"I can't believe you did all of this... for me. I'm really touched. Thanks, Jin, but... I won't. It's not that I can't do it. I'm not being forced against my will. I personally don't want to. I was aware of the side effects and long term problems when I started it. I was and still am, ready to die." said Reisi, pulling away from Jin.

"Reisi, no... don't say that..." said Jin, holding his hands.

Reisi pulled away again then looked around for his phone. The doorbell was faintly heard in Jin's room. They headed towards the front door to see who it was.

"Um, you are...?" the maid asked, noticing his way of dress and how unkempt he looked.

"I was told Reisi was here..." he said, keeping his eyes towards the ground.

"Are you-" Jin started, but was pushed out of the way along with his maid.

"Miko! You look a mess! How did you even find this place?" exclaimed Reisi, looking Mikoto over. "Sorry, please let me bring him in."

Reisi held Mikoto close who finally raised his head. He ushered him into the bathroom then locked the door. He turned to look at Mikoto who covered his mouth.

"Hey, what's-" said Reisi but stopped once Mikoto hugged him tight. "Take your time then..."

"I have nowhere to go..." Mikoto whispered, feeling himself about to cry again. "I don't know what to do..."

"What do you mean? You're staying with Tara aren't you?" Reisi asked in confusion.

"He..." said Mikoto before breaking down.

Reisi held him tightly as Mikoto sobbed loudly. Jin listened from the outside, wondering what was going on.

"You don't have to tell me now, but you sir, need a shower, stat." said Reisi, pulling away. "You can get undressed yourself right?"

He moved to leave then felt Mikoto grab his wrist. Reisi looked back at him then felt his heart sink. He's never seen Mikoto look so forlorn. What did Tatara do to him?

"Stay... please..." he whispered, letting go of his wrist.

"If it'll help, then all right..." responded Reisi, quietly averting his eyes as Mikoto undressed.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi gently stroked Mikoto's hair as he had fallen asleep upon resting his head on his lap. Jin knocked on the door before entering.

"So, he's Mikoto...?" Jin asked quietly.

"Yep. My... friend." said Reisi, not quite sure if they were more than that.

"I see... So, do you mind telling me about him since he's sleep?" pressed Jin, needing to see how hard he needed to work.

"Well, unlike you, he's got problems. And it seems like another one just appeared. I'm actually the only one who knows what the problem is." said Reisi, being as vague as he could. "We have some weird kind of trust in each other."

"I won't ask for details about that. He doesn't go to our school, does he?" Jin asked.

"No. His is a bus ride downtown. Homra." responded Reisi, smiling at Mikoto holding his hand. "He's really nice and adorable once you get past his... exterior."

"You really seem fond of him? I take it he's more than just a friend?" Jin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's just a friend. And he's my first true friend so I guess he has a special spot. Didn't your first friend have a special spot in your heart?" Reisi questioned.

"Yeah... I get it." said Jin with a smile.

Mikoto started to stir, so Reisi, moved his hands to allow him to sit up. He looked around then rested his gaze on Reisi. He looked at Jin who gave him a smile and a wave. He looked back to Reisi.

"He's judging me..." Mikoto whispered, tightly grabbing Reisi's hand. "Why is he looking at me like that?"

"Mikoto, calm down. No one is judging you. Jin, do you mind bringing him something to eat?" Reisi asked, getting a sense he couldn't leave Mikoto alone with him.

Jin nodded then left the room. Mikoto's hold on Reisi's hand loosened and his body visibly relaxed. He patted his hand then sighed.

"So, how did you find this place?" Reisi questioned, starting off light.

"I called your phone, but someone named Habari Jin answered... he told me you were here." he said.

"Ah, now I get it. Remember, take your time telling me about what happened." Reisi said, reminding him.

"He r-" Mikoto started then clammed up once Jin stepped into the room.

"I'm not entirely sure what you liked so... I hope toast is okay. Is gluten okay?" Jin asked, holding the plate out to him.

Jin looked to Reisi as Mikoto wasn't taking the tray. Reisi took it then handed it to Mikoto. Jin watched in interest as Mikoto silently put butter on it as if nothing weird just happened.

"Reisi, can we talk?" Jin asked, pulling him out the room and not really giving him a choice. "Is there something wrong...?"

"I told you, he has problems. If you want to give him things, you're first going to have to convince him you're not judging him." said Reisi with a shrug. "And don't ask me how, he naturally took a liking to me."

"Do you know what he likes? Any hobbies? I'm sure I have something here." said Jin, wanting to befriend Reisi's friend.

"Now that I think about it... I don't really know. Why don't we find out together?" said Reisi with a grin.

Reisi led him back into the room where Mikoto was caught licking the knife clean of buttered crumbs.

"Hey, Miko. What kind of things do you like? Mystery books? Adventure games? Any specific dishes?" Reisi asked, taking a seat beside him.

"I like reading manga, um... video games are fun. I'd like to paint again, definitely. I really love martens. They're very cute. Food is kind of hard... I like almost everything." said Mikoto with a thoughtful look.

"Why don't you play some video games with Jin? He has a lot of gaming systems." Reisi suggested.

Mikoto looked at Jin then looked away. Jin looked at Reisi who shrugged. He was trying his best. Mikoto glanced at Jin then frowned. He was laughing on the inside. That's why he was smiling so much. He was thinking bad things about him.

"Hey, he's... he's crying..." Jin mumbled, watching Mikoto cry.

"Miko, what's wrong? Hey, look at me. What's wrong?" Reisi asked, wiping his face.

"He's laughing at me... he's judging me... I know he is..." whispered Mikoto.

"He's not. I promise. No one knows but me, Miko. Would him not being around make you feel better?" he asked quietly. Mikoto nodded. He sighed heavily then looked at Jin. "Look, I'm going to have to be with him a while and... you can't be present. You're stressing him out."

"Oh. Okay then..." said Jin with a nod.

Reisi followed him to the door and quietly apologized. There wasn't much he could do. Mikoto needed him more than Jin did at the moment. He promised him they'd have time to hang out later but as of right then, his time belonged to Mikoto. Reisi locked the door before sitting beside Mikoto once more.

"We're alone now, so were you going to tell me about Tara?" Reisi asked.

"He raped me in my sleep... I don't know why he did it... And he had the audacity to lie about it! He lied! I trusted him so much yet... he did this to me..." Mikoto explained before covering his mouth. Mikoto assured him he wasn't feeling nauseous. Not yet anyway. "So I packed up and left... I have nowhere to stay anymore..."

"Miko, I don't know if you've noticed but, Tatara's had romantic feelings for you for quite awhile. That's the motive for his actions. I don't know what possessed him to think fucking his best friend in his sleep was a good idea, but..." said Reisi, patting his back.

"Tatara likes me...?" Mikoto asked in confusion.

"I don't think any dude would be desperate enough to fuck a guy in their sleep if they weren't romantically or sexually attracted to them. So yes, he does." replied Reisi. "And in regards to having nowhere to go, you can stay with me. You already know my living situation."

"You sure? You don't mind?" Mikoto asked with sparkling eyes.

"Of course not! I want you to be safe above all else." replied Reisi with a grin.

Mikoto hugged him in utter bliss. Now he didn't have to go back home or back to Tatara. He considered himself extremely lucky, having someone like Reisi around, especially now.


	12. Page 12

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Reisi hung out in the janitor's closet as he skipped class. He finally got a rare card he had been dying for just as the door opened.

"Jin? What are you doing here?" he asked, finding it strange.

"Skipping class. Figured you'd be in here. Scoot over so I can sit." said Jin, moving Reisi.

"Why are you skipping class? Don't you have to maintain your reputation if you want your uni to keep your admission?" Reisi asked, putting his phone on sleep.

"Kind of, but I'd rather hang with you. We only have so much time left together. I'll graduate, go off to university, become busy and hardly have time for you." said Jin, lifting his face by his chin. "I want to win you over before I graduate."

"Win me over? In what sense?" Reisi asked.

Jin connected his lips with Reisi's then pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Now you understand?" asked Jin softly.

Reisi nodded in silence. It was the first time he found himself being chased rather than chasing. Jin was a great guy. Kind, caring, loyal to some extent, rich, handsome, the dream boyfriend everyone wanted. Yet he just couldn't imagine himself by his side in a few years. His mind shifted to Mikoto. Could he see himself with him in the future? Bright and clear. It was good to know they'd still be friends.

"Jin, are you sure you want to pursue me? You could date anyone in this school yet you're clinging to me. This is also going to reflect poorly on me, especially with the girls." said Reisi with a heavy sigh. "Thanks for the unnecessary trouble."

"Don't worry. No one knows I'm falling hard for you. They just think we're friends. And people know better than to mess with my friends." said Jin with his chest puffed out. "So, go on, flaunt it."

Reisi shook his head as he laughed. Jin was really something else.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

The bell rang, signaling the last class for the day was over. Reisi noticed a pair of hands place themselves on his desk. He looked up and let out a tired sigh. He didn't have the patience to deal with people like them.

"What? Going to beat up on me again? Go ahead, I don't care." said Reisi, leaving his bag and making his way out into the hall.

"Oh, we have something special planned." one said, him and his friend grabbing one of Reisi's arms.

Reisi silently let them carry him away while the third carried his and their belongings. He started to notice they were leaving school grounds, making him worry.

"You're all planning something dangerous aren't you?" Reisi muttered, getting a sense he was most likely in danger.

"Well, you certainly weren't at the top for no reason." said the third from behind him. "Yeah, we are doing something dangerous. It'll hurt you more than us."

"What makes you think I won't tell faculty about this?" he pressed.

"I doubt they'll listen to a has been stellar student." said the third with laughter. "You're one of us now."

They tossed him into an alley then picked up blunt objects they had hidden beforehand. Reisi stayed on the ground, seeing no point in standing up just to get knocked down again.

"Anything you want to say before we break your jaw?" the first asked, swinging his rod.

"Can I call someone? It'll only take a minute." said Reisi, needing to tell Mikoto he couldn't meet up with him after all.

"Make sure it's on speaker." the second said, allowing him to take out his phone.

They quietly listened as the dial tone rang.

"Hello? Rei?" Mikoto said.

"Hey, something came up and I won't be able to meet with you today. Let's reschedule for the weekend, 'kay?" said Reisi.

"Oh... all right. Text me when you're done I guess." said Mikoto before hanging up.

Reisi placed his phone in his bag to avoid it getting caught in the beat down. The three of them hovered over Reisi before landing various all over his body. He soon held his nose as a sharp pain could be felt. He moved his hand and wasn't surprised to see blood coming from it. They continued to hit Reisi until they felt satisfied with the results.

"He isn't moving. Is that good or bad?" the second asked, looking to their leader, the third.

"If he's dead, well... we'll have to find some scapegoat to blame it on." said the third, squatting down and feeling his neck. "Well, no need to worry about finding a scapegoat. He's fine. Come on, let's go home."

Reisi waited for them to leave before crawling over to his bag. As expected, they trashed his bag too. He searched around for his phone then found it. The screen was cracked. He was relieved to see it still worked. He was about to call for help when he felt arms wrap around him.

"I knew it. I'm glad I trusted my gut. Can you stand?" he asked, helping Reisi up.

"Miko...? Why are you here? I thought you'd be on your way home..." Reisi wheezed, coughing up a bit of blood.

"You sounded weird. And I heard other voices. And you didn't sound like you were inside the school building." said Mikoto, slinging Reisi's bag over his shoulder. "Who did this to you? I'll fight them."

"Don't be stupid. You can't do anything with that paranoid state of mind." said Reisi with a shake of his head. It was like a mouse taking on an eagle. "Just don't worry about it..."

"I am going to worry about. Some assholes are fucking with my good friend for no reason! Unless you did something to them... but I doubt you provoked them!" said Mikoto, wiping the blood off his face. "I'll always be willing to stand up for you."

"Miko, honestly..." muttered Reisi. "I won't tell you 'cause then you'll do something stupid. And I can't let you do something stupid."

Reisi was glad Mikoto stopped pushing but worried that he was formulating some kind of plan in his mind.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto dabbed at Reisi's cuts as Reisi flinched.

"You're acting like a child like this..." Mikoto said with a chuckle.

"It stings. What do you expect me to do? Not flinch?" Reisi said with a pout. "And don't tell my mom about this."

"I promise. Will you really not tell me who beat you up like this?" Mikoto asked quietly.

"No. Think about it. What if they touch you? Then what?" Reisi questioned, knowing he was the only person allowed to touch him.

Mikoto fell silent. He left his spot to throw out the trash from the band aids. Did he hurt his feelings? He couldn't have. He was stating the truth. He cowered at the slightest touch from anyone but him. Did he even know how to fight? Reisi left his spot on the bed, remembering he had a wound on his head.

He wasn't sure whether to put peroxide on it or just put water on it. So he did both.

"Rei, you in there? Are you naked?" Mikoto asked from the other side.

"No... Why?" Reisi replied then heard the door open. He quickly moved his head while hiding the peroxide. "Uh..."

"They left a wound there too...?" Mikoto whispered, holding his head to get a good look. "That's it, I'm going to rip them a new one. Tell me who right now."

"Miko, I said no! No means no! I'm not going to let you do something so utterly stupid just to get even for my sake!" yelled Reisi before looking away in annoyance. "It's not worth it. I'm not worth it..."

"You're worth it. Don't ever say in front of me ever again." said Mikoto, annoyed as well.

They stared each other down until Reisi broke eye contact. Mikoto cared too much for his liking. It wasn't even that serious. It wasn't like he was badly beaten anyway. He was genuinely surprised that they pulled their punches a bit. Mikoto left the bathroom without another word. Reisi sighed then looked at himself in the mirror. Did he just drive a small wedge between them? He was hoping that wasn't the case as there were things he needed to ask him about.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi's mother entered the apartment and heard the TV on in the living room. She passed by and saw Reisi sitting on the couch in silence with his knees to his chest. She was hesitant with approaching him or moving along.

"Reisi." she called out, feeling a bit sad.

"Oh, welcome home. How was work?" he asked, giving her his attention.

"Oh, it's was fine as usual. You don't usually ask how my day was..." she said, now feeling concerned.

"Mom, can we talk for a bit?" he asked, moving over so she could sit.

She sat down, wondering what's come over her son so suddenly. It wasn't like him to want to talk to her at all.

"So, what's it about...?" she asked softly.

"Will you miss me if I die?" he asked with a serious face.

He could see the shock and concern present on her face. It was expected since he asked such a question.

"I'd be devastated... you're my precious child. Every parents cherishes their children. Well, most..." she said, holding Reisi close. "Reisi... are you suicidal...?"

"Forget I asked. I'll be going out. You can eat dinner without me." said Reisi, leaving his spot.

"Reisi, wh-" she said then stopped as the front door closed.

Mikoto poked his head into the living room then politely greeted Mrs. Munakata.

"Ah, Mikoto... Did something happen to Reisi today?" she asked.

Mikoto thought about telling her then remembered Reisi didn't want her to know. He shook his head. She nodded in understanding before heading off to her room.

"Ah, Mrs. Munakata!" he called out. She turned around. "Do you know where Reisi is...?"

"He left not too long ago. He didn't say where." she said.

Mikoto hurried to the front door and put his shoes on before leaving. She blinked in confusion, wondering if he knew something she didn't.

Reisi kicked a pebble as he neared his dealer's den. He stopped and changed his mind only to change it again. What did he want? He took out his phone and saw Mikoto was calling him again. He turned his phone off. His feet turned and soon his legs were walking him through the alley.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto leaned against a wall, calling Reisi again despite knowing it was a wasted effort. Where could he have gone? He checked places they've gone to together and places they've frequented. The only place he could think of was his dealer, but it didn't make sense as he already went two days ago. Was he getting worse? He decided to take a look just to be able to say he checked all bases. Could he handle himself? His memory from before wasn't all that pleasant.

He texted Reisi, hoping to get through to him. Still no answer. He looked out the window carefully, making sure he didn't miss the stop. His stop was eventually announced and he quickly got off, keeping his eyes peeled for two certain trash cans. He looked at them closely, making sure he didn't accidentally skip over them. He smiled in delight as he finally found them.

He turned into the alley then tried his best to remember the route. Was it a left? A right? He made a left and hoped he made the right choice. He was completely alone and vulnerable. A familiar stench filled his nose before a familiar path came into sight. A few people looked at him, eyeing him as a whole. Mikoto subconsciously covered himself, his paranoia rising from its dormant sleep.

"Hey, got any cash?" one asked, extending a hand.

Mikoto shook his head and started walking faster, still trying to cover himself. He saw the familiar building and decided to ask a few hanging around if they've seen Reisi.

"Blue hair, sharp eyes and glasses?" he asked then looked at his buddies. "I'll tell you if you pay up."

"It's a simple yes or no question!" Mikoto seethed.

"Well too bad! Buzz off, you worm. Your kind don't belong here." he said, spitting by Mikoto's feet.

Mikoto groaned in frustration then took out his wallet, throwing his smallest bill on the ground. The man picked it up and had his friend inspect it. He was given a thumbs up.

"So, did a young guy with blue hair, sharp looking eyes, glasses pass through here?" he repeated. Mikoto nodded. "Dunno."

"Hey! I paid you and I demanded a straight answer!" said Mikoto in a raised voice.

"Pay up then." he said before chuckling with his friends.

"I'll just go look inside myself." said Mikoto but stopped when the group started making negative sounds. "What?"

"If you ain't goin' in for sandy, he won't see you. Not to mention his guys'll rough you up good. He doesn't like having his time wasted." he said, trying to send Mikoto away. "He's especially cruel to males."

"What does he do to females...?" Mikoto asked out of curiosity.

"Most get raped. If he's not in the mood, they're banned from buying from him for an entire week." he said. "Men have it easier if you compare'em."

Mikoto nodded slowly then looked towards the building. Would he take a chance in seeing if Reisi was inside or not? Was getting roughed up worth it? His stomach turned at the thought of being touched. He lowered his head in shame. Now he fully understood why Reisi was strongly opposed to him going after his attackers. He knew he'd cower once he reached the final boss. Mikoto took a deep breath then took a few shaky steps forward.

"He's gonna die." one muttered.

"Can't say we didn't warn him." the guy said, taking a puff from his buddy's cigarette.

Mikoto climbed the crumbling stairs in total nervousness. His plan was simple. Sneak in and see if Reisi was inside. If not, he'd just quickly leave before getting caught. What if he was there? Clearly the same thing. Being inside might endanger Reisi. He paused on the stairs as he could hear faint sounds coming from down the hall. The closer he walked, the better he was able to distinguish the sounds. He rushed down the hall then swung the door open.

Everyone stared at Mikoto as he looked at the scene before him. Reisi opened an eye and saw Mikoto staring at him in his upside down vision.

"What? Have you never heard of knocking before entering?" the man asked, lifting Reisi off his back. "Get off."

Reisi silently moved off his dealer's dick and was soon being held by two goons. Mikoto came to his senses and realized he fucked up his own plan.

"Well? Are you here to buy?" he asked, not bothering to fix his appearance.

"N- Yes. I am..." Mikoto muttered, seeing it was his only way out safely.

"You're clearly a first timer in this business. I'll lay down the rules for you." he said then had Reisi sat in front of him. "Sit."

Mikoto bit his lip as he watched Reisi clearly do it against his own will. It reminded him of himself. The thought made him sick.

"You keep looking at my possession. Do you know him?" the dealer asked, thrusting into Reisi as he held his face up by his chin. "Or do you want to join in?"

Reisi looked at Mikoto with tears in his eyes.

 _"Just buy from him and leave!"_ Reisi shouted, knowing he couldn't hear his thoughts. He didn't want Mikoto to go through it again. _"Miko... please..."_

"I do know him and I'm taking him home with me." said Mikoto, finding a bit of courage.

The dealer stopped moving, before bursting into laughter along with his crew. He ran his hand over Reisi's body before resting his hand on his dick, using his thumb to rub the head. He soon quieted down.

"Oh, you were serious. Well sorry to burst your bubble but- Oh, you came again without permission. That's another hour you're stuck here. As I was saying, he's my possession now and he's not going anywhere." he said, having Reisi lick his hand clean. "I'm giving you one last chance to make a choice. Buy from me and turn a blind eye or stay and possibly never see the sun rise."

"Just go!" Reisi shouted, noticing Mikoto was going to answer. "Just choose the first option..."

"Aw, isn't he adorable? Why don't you listen to your friend here? Prolonging things will only make things worse... for you." he said before biting at Reisi's neck. "You have one minute. ONE."

Reisi could see Mikoto was struggling. What he was witnessing was probably bring up painful memories. He pulled away from him then hung his head low.

"May I go over and talk to him...?" he whispered.

"A minute. Go." he said, watching Reisi walk over to the red haired guy.

"Miko, listen to me. He's going to kill you if you run or stay. Don't worry about having to keep them, you can hide them in the box in my closet. Just buy from him and never speak of what you saw." said Reisi, cupping Mikoto's face. "Can you do that?"

"I'm not going to leave you here. I know what it's like... its awful... you constantly wish it'd end, that you were anywhere but here... how could I leave you knowing this...?" asked Mikoto, tears escaping his eyes. "I wouldn't forgive myself..."

"Miko, please... I'll be okay. Promise me you'll make the right choice and go... Your safety is more important to me than my own body." said Reisi.

Mikoto felt him hold his hands before being forcefully pulled away from him.

"So, your answer?" he asked.

Mikoto clenched his fists then sighed.

"I'll give my body to shorten Reisi's time being spent with you." said Mikoto, surprising everyone in the room.

"Idiot-!" Reisi shouted but had his mouth covered.

"Hm... I have nothing to lose from such a proposal. He currently has an additional three hours on top of the one. Here's the deal, I'll halve it if you give me your body." he said, grinning like a fool.

Reisi desperately wanted to protest but Mikoto had agreed to it. He hated Mikoto. Why would he do something so stupid? Especially for him? Reisi's chest tightened as he watched his dealer undress Mikoto. He furiously screamed in the goon's arms as his hands and mouth explored Mikoto's body. It didn't take a genius to see that Mikoto was highly uncomfortable and sight infuriated and destroyed Reisi, making him sob uncontrollably.

"Hush, enjoy your break. You still have an hour and a half." he said, looking at Reisi with a hungry look in his eye.

Reisi bit the goon's hand and forced him to let go. He ran over to them and pushed his dealer off of Mikoto who was crying just as much as he was. He held Mikoto tight, bracing himself for the punishment that was clearly going to follow.

"Such a brave one aren't you, Reisi? Knowing your life would be in danger and still carrying out the action." he said, hovering over the two of them. "Stupid."

Reisi squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for a blow that would never come. He opened his eyes and saw his dealer wasn't standing by them.

"Get yourselves out of here before I go batshit." he spat, keeping his back to him. "And Reisi, I don't want to see your face around here until two weeks have gone. You hear?"

"Yes..." he muttered, getting Mikoto dressed before getting dressed himself.


	13. Page 13

Reisi lied in bed, still unable to sleep. His mother allowed them to stay home thanks to his well made up lie. He looked to his side and saw Mikoto was still clinging to him. He felt guilty. He wouldn't have gotten into that situation if he hadn't gone. It was his fault that Mikoto had yet another memory to haunt him.

"I'm so sorry... I deserve to be punched, kicked, run over, stabbed, everything..." whispered Reisi, turning so he was facing Mikoto. "I'm supposed to be your safe haven yet..."

He found himself at a loss for words. Mikoto couldn't be around him anymore. He picked up his phone and waited for them to answer.

"Jin, I have something to ask you." said Reisi, getting straight to the point.

"Hello to you too. What's up?" Jin asked, making himself a smoothie.

"Can Mikoto live with you? I know, it's asking a lot but..." said Reisi, trailing off. He sighed heavily before continuing. "He doesn't have anywhere to go other than me... Don't tell him I told you but, he's been... raped. Numerous times. At home, at his best friend's by his best friend. Remember when he came over that day? He was raped the day before. And he was again, for my sake... I don't want it to happen again... so please..."

Mikoto snuggled closer to Reisi, a pleased smile on his face. He covered his mouth as he tried hiding his crying.

"I beg of you... for our sakes..." he said, his voice cracking anyway.

"Rei... I don't mind but, Mikoto doesn't really like me... or anyone in the house. How will we be able to get through to him? That's my main concern." said Jin, his heartbreaking ever so slowly each time Reisi sniffled.

"I'll figure something out... so is that a yes?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah. I'll take care of him. I promise. Are you bringing him to me or should I come pick him up?" he asked, pouring his creation into a cup.

"A car would be faster so, you can pick us up. Swing by around one." he said before hanging up.

He looked at Mikoto again and nodded. This was best. It was strange. Not long ago they were strangers, now here they were, willing to do stupid things for the other. Would have things turned out differently had they not met? Probably. Maybe Mikoto would've gotten the help he needed. Maybe he wouldn't have decided to do drugs. So many different scenarios came to mind, some pleasant and others not so pleasant. He gently stroked Mikoto's hair then felt guilt hit him dead on again. He pulled away. He had no right to touch him anymore.

Mikoto started to stir then sat up as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Reisi wasn't in bed. Did he go to school? Mikoto quietly left the bedroom and started to look into rooms for Reisi. He stopped by the kitchen and saw Reisi silently eating cereal.

"Rei." he called out. Reisi moved out of his reach. "Did I do something wrong...?"

"Yes. Yes, you did." replied Reisi, placing his bowl on the counter. "I told you to just buy his shit and leave. What about that was so hard to understand? What in that stupid brain of yours told you that giving your body to such a disgusting person was smart? You've already been through enough with that Mina woman and Tatara! Why would you do that to yourself?!"

"Because I didn't want you to be as scarred as I already am! You think you'll be okay, that you'll forget everything eventually, but no. That's not what happens. You remember, you'll become self conscious, you'll start becoming sensitive to little things around you until you become as broken as me! Is it wrong for me, someone already broken, wanting to keep someone I care about from becoming broken too!?" Mikoto yelled, upset that Reisi wasn't understanding his intentions.

"I'm not like you! I would've been fine! What would you have even done if he hadn't accepted your proposal? Rush in and get yourself killed? I already told you, I'm not worth anything! Don't you ever do something risky for my sake, you hear?!" Reisi shouted, holding Mikoto by his collar.

Mikoto was silent. Reisi let him go then picked up his bowl of cereal. This wasn't how he wanted to part from Mikoto, but he couldn't help it. He had risked his own life to save his pathetic one. Mikoto had a future, he didn't. Mikoto pulled Reisi into his arms as he had suddenly dropped his bowl.

"Rei?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry... Tatara was right. You shouldn't have gotten involved with me... I'm a bad influence. You need to cherish your own life more. You shouldn't worry about mine... I only have a few years left anyway." whispered Reisi, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mikoto pressed, not understanding.

"Forget it..." Reisi muttered, grabbing paper towels and cleaning up the spilled milk and cereal. "Go shower and change... we're going out."

"Where?" he asked but received silence in return.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Jin sat in between Reisi and Mikoto as the car drove them back to Jin's. Reisi kept his eyes outside the window, knowing he'd hurt all over again if he looked at Mikoto. Jin slipped his hand into Reisi's while the other leaned him back against him.

"Don't worry, Mikoto will be all right at our place." Jin whispered, rubbing Reisi's arm.

Reisi kept silent. Jin glanced at Mikoto who kept his eyes glued to his phone the entire time. He turned a bit in hopes of getting a glimpse of what it was.

"Hey, Mikoto. May I see?" he asked softly.

Mikoto looked at him before scooting away. He turned his attention back to his phone. He stared at Reisi who was caught mid turn and holding a drink. Where did the simple days go? What happened to the afternoon hangouts where it felt like they were the only two in the world? His grip on his phone tightened as he swiped to the next photo. Reisi was making an ahegao face because of the dare he had given him. He looked to his right for Reisi then frowned as he was leaning against Jin. He didn't care anymore did he? Mikoto put his phone away then took it back out.

Mikoto's leg bounced as he bounced his phone against his leg. This was a good idea. He quietly repeated it to himself, trying to brainwash himself into believing so.

The car pulled in and they got out of the car. Jin happily held Reisi by his waist while Mikoto trailed behind. He followed them to the living then noticed they were facing him. A few workers stood behind him.

"Mikoto, starting once Reisi leaves, you'll be living here with me and my staff. Anything you want, we'll do our best to try and grant it." said Jin with a smile.

Mikoto looked at Reisi who avoided making eye contact. He truly didn't care anymore. After all he did, Reisi was just dumping him.

"No. I'm not staying here. If you didn't want me around, you could've said so." said Mikoto angrily.

"Huh? W- Miko!" Reisi called out, not expecting this reaction.

Mikoto had already ran out the door. He looked at Jin who was just as clueless. He just knew Mikoto was going to get himself into trouble, causing him to go after him. Jin sighed heavily then looked at his staff.

"They're an odd couple aren't they." said Jin, taking a seat. "Wonder if Reisi would ever run after me like that."

Reisi closed in on Mikoto before successfully grabbing his shirt and pulling him back. He quickly grabbed his arm then held it with both hands.

"What the hell do you mean I'm just dumping you? This is for your sake, Miko!" Reisi fussed.

"My sake my ass. What's the point of sending me to live with that rich guy, huh? Aren't _you_ my safe haven? Aren't _you_ supposed to be the person there for me when I have a break down? What the fuck can that rich guy do? Just admit it, I'm a burden to you!" said Mikoto, trying to get Reisi to let him go.

"Yeah, you're a burden. A big burden. But I don't care. I chose to pick up this burden and befriend it. Even when things got hard and confusing, I'm still holding onto this burden. There were times I wanted to wipe my hands clean, I still cling to the burden." said Reisi, looking him in the eyes. "But aren't I burden too, Mikoto?"

Mikoto settled down, starting to understand.

"Haven't I been a huge burden to you? I'm sure you can name times." said Reisi, letting Mikoto go. "No one in the world isn't a burden in some way and form."

Reisi smiled happily, glad to see Mikoto was back in a good state of mind. He quietly led him back to Jin's hoping he was still allowed to stay.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto stood by the front door then looked at his chat with Tatara. He closed it then headed back inside. He wasn't going to go. He sent Tatara an apology then walked back to his assigned room. He couldn't deny it was roomier than Reisi's apartment, but it didn't feel like home. If he were to be honest, anyplace could feel like home if Reisi was around. He jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Would you like anything to eat now?" she asked, staying in the doorway. Mikoto shook his head. "Anything to drink?" Mikoto shook his head. "Not even water?"

No answer. She excused herself then sought out Jin. She knocked on the door before walking in.

"He still refuses nourishment. What should we do?" she asked.

"I have a plan. It's foolproof. We make him his favorite dishes and leave it by the door." said Jin, seeing no flaw in the plan.

They quickly got to work while Mikoto stayed holed up in his assigned room. He quietly looked at pictures of Reisi before calling him. He didn't pick up. Was he doing something reckless again? He couldn't sit still and opted for pacing around his room. He then stopped. Why was he so worried? Reisi was old enough to take care of himself. He didn't need him. If anything, he'd just get in the way. Mikoto turned at the sound of something hitting the wall outside his door. He went to look and saw food sitting on a tray with juice on the side. His stomach rumbled.

He reached to take it then stopped. What if it was drugged? What if Jin was secretly planning to get rid of him so Reisi could only focus on him? What if it was poisoned? He left it alone and holed himself back in the room. Jin and his maid groaned. They were so close.

"I'll see if Reisi has any ideas." said Jin, calling his number.

"Yes? Did he run away?" asked Reisi.

"No, no. We're having trouble getting him to eat... We asked directly but he says no to everything. We tried leaving food by his door and it seemed to work, but still no dice." said Jin with a sigh. "Forcing him would just ruin our image more..."

"He's probably wary of your intentions, so it's not the food that's the problem. Ask him to watch you both cook." replied Reisi, seeing what the problem was.

"He'll eat it then?" Jin asked, getting his maid to bring Mikoto into the kitchen.

"Probably. Can't say for sure. Allow him to help out too. He likes that. Oh, and he's bad with cutting vegetables. Oh, he has a good eye for seasoning. There was this one time-" said Reisi before stopping short. "Bye."

Jin moved his phone away from his ear and confirmed Reisi had hung up. It was clear as day. He quietly watched Mikoto walk with his maid before frowning slightly. Reisi was smitten with this guy.


	14. Page 14

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

People murmured as Mikoto walked into the school building. Why were they looking at him? He made a mad dash for the restroom and hid in a stall. He closed his eyes and thought of his happy place, calming himself down. He texted Tatara to meet him in hopes of getting some answers. Tatara rushed from their homeroom and hurried downstairs to the first floor restroom.

"Miko? You in here?" he called out.

Mikoto opened the door and waved before locking himself in again. Tatara didn't question it, already knowing the answer.

"Why is everyone talking about and looking at me...?" he muttered, playing with his fingers.

"Everyone thinks you have a sugar daddy or mommy since you've been coming to school in a car recently. Can't blame'em since you always arrived on foot." said Tatara, leaning against the door. "Why are you coming to school in a car anyway?"

"Jin specifically has someone drive me to and from school..." Mikoto replied, remembering their conversation.

"Jin? Jin who?" Tatara asked.

"Habari Jin. He's Reisi's friend. I'm also living with him due to circumstances..." he muttered, running his finger over a picture of Reisi on his phone. "He said it was for my sake."

"Do you know how rich the Habari family is!? How did Reisi get in with their only son, Jin?" Tatara asked in shock.

"I don't know. Ah, we should get going, homeroom is going to start soon." said Mikoto, unlocking the door and pushing Tatara out of the way.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto slowly ate his lunch while Tatara devoured his. He couldn't focus on much. His mind was too busy worrying about Reisi. Was he okay? Was he eating? Drinking enough fluids? Sleeping? Increasing his drug intake? He put his chopsticks down, unable to eat.

"Hey, you barely touched your food. Eat up." said Tatara, giving him a worried look.

He frowned as Mikoto hid his face in his arms. Tatara took a picture then tweeted about it with the photo attached. Reisi was bound to see it. He wished he could give him physical comfort, but after the stunt he pulled, he wasn't allowed to touch a single hair on his body or else the police would get involved. A phone started to buzz and Mikoto lifted his head. He was slow to answer until he suddenly perked up.

"Rei! Hi, hello!" said Mikoto happily.

Tatara could see the dog ears and tail wagging around. It soon stopped as Mikoto's smile disappeared. What was Reisi saying to him?

"Okay..." mumbled Mikoto before putting his phone away.

"Uh, what just happened?" he asked curiously.

Mikoto ate in silence. Whatever Reisi said did get him to eat, but at what cost?

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

The teacher allowed the class to have the few remaining minutes of class time to themselves for actually paying attention for once. Tatara moved over to Mikoto's seat and gave him a smile.

"Wanna hang after school?" he asked. "We can go see a movie."

"Oh, sure." Mikoto replied with a forced smile. "What movie are you thinking of?"

"The one that just came out. The prequel to our favorite movie." said Tatara. "So, you definitely in?"

Mikoto smiled and nodded. Tatara could see he was forcing himself. It was obvious something was bugging him. Would he tell him? It seemed unlikely. He was going to try anyway.

"Hey, Miko. Is something buggin' ya?" Tatara asked quietly.

"Reisi doesn't want to hang out anymore." said Mikoto, playing with his fingers again. "Besides you, he's the only real friend I have. I could talk to him about things that I never thought I could. I opened up to him so much... I guess... things between us were already fleeting..."

Tatara kept silent. He couldn't say anything. He and Mikoto weren't best friends anymore, that much was true, but they weren't acquaintances either. Mikoto was still wary of him and with good reason. He was practically alone now.

"You can make friends. Everyone in our year likes you. Just give it time." said Tatara, giving him a warm smile.

Mikoto didn't say anything but gave him a look. He didn't know what it meant, but he hoped it was a positive meaning.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi wiped his bloodied face with water then dried it with paper towels. His body felt weak. He would often get itches, some feeling as if they wouldn't go away. His mouth always seemed to feel dry despite having large amounts of liquid. He put on his glasses just to take them off. The lenses were broken. He dug around in his bag and located his contacts, only to fall over and drop everything.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

He opened his eyes and found himself resting in someone's lap. He looked up and saw Jin smiling down at him. He looked around and saw he was in a car.

"Where are we going?" Reisi asked, still feeling weak.

"We're getting you into rehab. I'm getting you off that drug. Look at what it's doing to you, even when you're not consuming it." said Jin, lifting his arm.

"Stop. I'm not going. I'm ready to die." Reisi fussed, trying to break free from Jin.

"No. I won't allow you to ruin your life anymore. Your life is precious, Reisi. You're highly intelligent, very persuasive, fun to be around and so much more. Don't think so low of yourself." said Jin, pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

He fell silent. Did he really want this? Did he want to get better? Did _he_ want him to get better? Reisi sighed then left Jin's arms. He was going to run the moment he got an opportunity. The car came to a stop and Jin held Reisi by his arm. Reisi quietly apologized before kicking Jin in the groin before running off.

"Get... him..." Jin wheezed, crouching down.

He should've seen it coming a mile away yet he still had hope that just maybe Reisi would come around. Reisi stayed off the main streets as he tried recognizing where he was. He ducked into a store then headed off towards the back, making him hard to spot. As much as he didn't want to, he dialed Tatara's number, hoping he'd allow him to camp out at his place.

"What. I'm not doing any favors, especially right this moment." spat Tatara, paying for his and Mikoto's snacks.

"I just need to camp out at your place for a few hours. Is anyone home?" Reisi asked, pretending to be shopping.

"No, not right now. My dad should be home in two hours or so. Why? Are you running from the cops or something?" asked Tatara, standing outside the theater.

"No, but- Hey, where are you?" Reisi asked, hearing a bunch of voices in the background.

"Movies. No, you're not invited. Find something else to do until my dad gets home." said Tatara, moving his phone away from his ear.

"Wait! What movie are you seeing?" he asked.

"Demando and Saphir: The Prequel. I'm hanging up now." said Tatara before actually doing so.

Reisi chuckled to himself, knowing exactly where Tatara was. Only a few theaters were showing the movie, also adding in the amount of voices and the fact Tatara had been dismissed from school an hour ago.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Tatara looked at Mikoto as the movie started to play. He's been silent ever since they left school. What was on his mind now?

"Hey, popcorn?" he asked quietly.

Mikoto's eyes remained glued to the screen before them. He frowned then waved his hand in front of him.

"Huh? What is it?" Mikoto whispered.

"I asked if you wanted popcorn. So, do you?" he asked, holding the bucket out.

Mikoto took the sweets, opening a candy bar and eating it in silence. Tatara pursed his lips then turned his attention back to the screen. The audience collectively gasped and laughed at the appropriate moments. Mikoto never reacted. Tatara rubbed his temples then moved to grab Mikoto only for someone to plop down beside him.

"Reisi!?" he whispered in surprise.

"'Sup? Came in right in the middle huh?" said Reisi, Tatara's body blocking his view of Mikoto.

"Shh!" a person said from in front of them.

The three of them quietly watched the movie.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

The credits started to roll as the lights came up. Reisi stretched out then looked at Tatara.

"Hey, what's that on your shirt?" Tatara asked, wanting to keep him from spotting Mikoto.

Reisi looked then felt himself being ushered out by Tatara.

"What are you doing? Let go of my head!" he fussed, struggling in his hold.

"I just got a text from my dad. He's home. Go and I'll meet you there. I have uh... an old friend to meet after this." lied Tatara, trying to get him to leave.

"I see what's going on... Got yourself a date huh? Finally over Mikoto?" Reisi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, so do you mind-" Tatara said then heard Mikoto calling for him.

The three of them exchanged looks. Reisi nodded before walking away. Mikoto reached out to Reisi then felt his chest tighten. Did he think he was choosing Tatara over him? He glared at Tatara who was dealing with his own problems.

"Look at what you've done! Now he thinks poorly of me! It's bad enough he doesn't want to be around me anymore!" Mikoto fussed, shoving Tatara before going after Reisi.

Reisi sighed heavily, wondering if what he was doing was the right thing. If Mikoto stayed with him, trouble was surely going to follow. He wanted Mikoto to get better and no place was better than Jin's for that. He took out his phone then stopped. Calling Jin now wasn't such a good idea. He moved to walk away only to feel something grab him.

"Reisi..." Mikoto called out. "Reisi, listen..."

"Listen to what? I already told you, we aren't friends anymore. I don't want to hang out with you anymore. What about that is hard to understand?" responded Reisi, prying his hand off. "We're through, Mikoto."

"But why? What is it? Is it something about me? I can change. I swear, I can and will." Mikoto pleaded.

Reisi bit his lip, his chest tightening. Guilt was what he was feeling. Seeing Mikoto like this was what he wanted to avoid. He'd crumble and allow him back into his life. He couldn't do that. His life was starting to turn toxic and they were becoming dependent on each other. He needed a better safe haven, a better person to rely on and tell his problems to that ate away at him. Reisi just couldn't be it.

"Mikoto, I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen." said Reisi, blinking back his tears. "I... I can't be there for you anymore... At the beginning, everything was okay. Now, it's not. You need help and Jin can provide that, I can't. Like you said before, I'm messed up. I can't be your safe haven. Depending on me won't get you anywhere."

He patted Mikoto on his shoulder then walked away. He had gone and said it. The words he had wanted to avoid saying we're now out in the open. Mikoto would understand. He just wanted him to have a better life.

"But I want you. It can only be you." said Mikoto, looking at his backside. "I know you're going down a bad path and it'll only get worse. I know that you want to continue down it. I know and knew all of it and still stayed by your side. I know deep down, under it all, you long for a companion, someone, anyone to always be there for you whenever, wherever, even at your worst. Like I told you that day when you first took me to see the sunset, I'll be that companion."

Reisi sighed heavily, finding himself unable to hold back his tears. Why did he have to go and say something like that? He was supposed to say he understood and leave things as is. They were supposed to part and never see each other again. Reisi turned to face Mikoto only to feel him hug him tight.

"You don't have to act strong in front of me... if you're hurting, tell me. If you want to cry, cry." said Mikoto, crying himself. "Do whatever you need to, but don't push me away... please..."

"You idiot, it's not supposed to be like this. It's not..." Reisi sobbed, gripping Mikoto's shirt. "You're supposed to want better and toss me aside..."

Mikoto nuzzled his face into Reisi's hair, quietly assuring him he wasn't going to leave him. Tatara stepped out and saw the two hugging too intimately for his liking.

"You're really not going to leave me...?" Reisi asked, sniffling.

Mikoto smiled softly, wiping his cheeks while giving him a nod. Reisi looked away before meeting his gaze once more. He leaned forward and connected their lips. Tatara's jaw dropped. He had to put an end to this. He ran over to them then bumped into Reisi, forcing them apart.

"My bad, I tripped." said Tatara, glaring at Reisi.

"Oh, Tara... I'm sorry. I forgot we were..." said Mikoto, scratching his cheek.

"It's my fault. I interrupted your... date." said Reisi, looking at Tatara before walking away.

"Wait, it's not a date!" said Mikoto, pushing Tatara aside.

"Really? Then what else could it be? No sane person would want to hang out or even be around the person who raped them in their sleep! Oh wait, you aren't sane. It makes perfect sense. I can't wait until that shit hurts you again and you'll see that I was right about that he thinks with his dick." said Reisi, walking away faster.

Tatara kept Mikoto back as he looked ready to go after him.

"Your ride is here. You need to get home don't you?" Tatara said, having notified the driver that they would be done around this time.

Mikoto looked between the car and Reisi's retreating figure. He ran around Tatara and went after Reisi. Tatara went to shout after him then felt his eyes widen in shock.

"Miko!" he shouted, both him and the driver going to check on him. "Miko, oh my god... Open your eyes..."

Tatara looked up to call out to Reisi but he was nowhere to be seen. He decided to call him later, seeing Mikoto would probably be looking for him when he woke up. If he woke up.


	15. Page 15

Tatara and Mikoto's parents watched over Mikoto as a few days had passed since he was last conscious.

"Tatara, can you finally tell us what happened...?" Mrs. Suoh asked quietly.

Did she know about Reisi? He could gain her favor if he told the truth, but doing so might drive Mikoto further from him.

"He uh, he went to get something a small child dropped and he was hit by the truck..." lied Tatara, giving her a better image of her son.

"I always tell him to look both ways... Now look at him..." she whispered, Mr. Suoh wrapping his arm around her.

Tatara nodded. No one was really expecting it. The bus made it hard to see what was on the other side. They looked towards Mikoto as they heard groaning. They held both of his hands, softly calling out to him to wake up. Mikoto squeezed his eyes as he rubbed his head. He wasn't at Jin's.

"Miko, you're okay!" his mother exclaimed, hugging her baby boy.

Mikoto pulled away, her touch foreign to his body. She looked at him, worried that he may not remember her.

"Please, don't touch me..." said Mikoto, rubbing his head again.

"You were out for a few days... You're lucky you only received a few cuts and that head injury..." said Tatara. "But the kid was thankful for your heroics."

"Huh...?" Mikoto said then noticed him gesturing. "Oh, right... I'm glad they're happy. I couldn't let a child go out into the street like that."

Tatara smiled, glad he caught on. Mikoto asked his parents to let them have some alone time. Once the door closed, Mikoto looked at Tatara with a serious face.

"Did Reisi stop by...?" he whispered.

"I don't know. I don't think he cares. You saw how he left the other day." said Tatara, subtly trying to manipulate Mikoto.

"Are you sure? He might've come when I was out and you all weren't here." said Mikoto, clinging to hope.

"I'll go ask your assigned nurse and let them know you're awake." said Tatara before leaving the room.

Mikoto spotted his phone on the table, frowning as it was far from his reach. He sighed then felt his head, wondering how serious it was. The door opened and Tatara had walked in with a nurse. She checked his vitals and asked him various questions while doing so.

"Well, everything seems okay. You may experience a headache or two for the rest of the day then. Other than that, I'll get the doctor so you can go home." she said, smiling before leaving.

"She said no one like Reisi came to visit." whispered Tatara as his parents had come back in.

Mikoto closed his eyes and nodded. There wasn't much he could do. He didn't know where they stood anymore. Were they friends again? Were they not? Reisi never made it clear and it was causing him distress.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Jin quietly watched as Reisi paraded around his room, completely wasted and high. He caught Reisi's shirt as he had flung it before crashing on his bed. Something was clearly wrong but Reisi was surprisingly tight lipped about it.

"Rei, what's going on? Usually you only show up high..." said Jin, placing his shirt off to the side. "Somehow you got your hands on alcohol..."

"You want to know something? Do you? Of course you do! I, Munakata Reisi, am such a loser! I'm a dog!" said Reisi, rolling around on the bed. "I wag my tail and roll over whenever someone gives me attention. Doesn't matter who."

"Reisi, you aren't-" said Jin but Reisi kept talking.

"Haha, I provoked him. I knew what would happen if I walked in there. And because of that, Miko got hurt. Oh no, not Miko. The poor lad! Raped by a family friend. Raped by that shit eating Tatara. Did I mention I hate Tatara?" said Reisi, looking at Jin. "I want to kill him with my own two hands. He's disgusting. He's bad for Miko."

"Hey, murder isn't the answer..." said Jin, patting his head.

"You know, Miko needs you. He needs help. He needs that thing where you talk about your feelings. He's going to die if he stays with me. Suicide man. I just know it." said Reisi, talking into the mattress.

Jin nodded, only understanding about half of what he said. Reisi looked up then sighed. He sat up then held Jin's hands.

"Don't let him do suicide. It's not the answer. I won't be here to help him, so it's your job now." said Reisi, letting his hands go and wobbling to his feet. "I'm going to... going to go destroy my own life. I don't need it. And I can protect Miko. Yeah... I'm- I'll do that."

Jin pulled him back onto the bed and held him in his arms. Even when intoxicated, it was Mikoto this, Mikoto that. He wanted to ask but feared the answer.

"Rei, do you love Mikoto?" asked Jin, trying to keep the wiggling Reisi still.

"Do I, Munakata Rayshe, love Mekotoe?" Reisi repeated before bursting into laughter. Jin quietly listened as he quieted down. "Mikoto... I hate him. He makes me cry and worry excessively. He got me banned from Sandy for two weeks! I don't know how I survived without it. He's so fucking clingy and timid. I want to punch him a lot. Sometimes I want to put him out of his misery then myself."

Jin nodded, rubbing Reisi's arm. He was worried over nothing. Mikoto didn't mean too much to him.

"I love that fucking idiot. He understands me... no matter how much I kept him at arms distance and threatened, he found a way in... and once he got in, he refused to leave... but my fortress... it's empty now. I ripped him out... closed my doors... it hurts." said Reisi, looking at Jin with tears falling from his eyes. "I want him but I can't... it's too late. I hurt us too much. Who am I kidding, he has Tara. He never needed me. I was the dependent one."

"Reisi-" Jin started but Reisi was already freeing himself. "Where are you going?"

"To fucking kill myself." said Reisi, slamming the door shut.

Jin hurried after him as Reisi marched himself into the bathroom. Jin banged on the door that Reisi had locked from the inside.

"Open the door! Reisi, you're acting rashly!" Jin shouted.

The maid came over and was filled in. She hurried off to get the spare key. Jin continued to talk to Reisi through the door, hoping anything would get through to him.

"Rei, Mikoto wouldn't want this!" Jin shouted, frantically turning the knob.

He could hear water running. Reisi was going to drown himself. Jin found himself panicking, trying just about anything to get inside. He called Mikoto as a last resort. It rang and rang. And rang. He didn't pick up. The maid came back with the key and Jin wasted no time in unlocking the door. The ran over to Reisi, pulling his head out of the water. He moved to perform CPR but Reisi was already coughing up water.

"I'm not thanking you." mumbled Reisi, still coughing. "There are other ways I can try."

"No you will not." said Jin, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Get the restraints."

The maid nodded and disappeared from sight. Reisi struggled in his arms, his mind still set on ending his life.

"You don't want to really end your life... you just need some love and affection." said Jin in a soft voice.

"Let me die." Reisi demanded.

"You're just used to having all of Mikoto and now that you don't, you're lonely." said Jin, stroking his hair and giving his cheek a kiss. "You aren't alone... you have me..."

Reisi remained silent. The maid came back and bound Reisi's wrists together. She clamped a collar around his neck then presented the leash to Jin.

"I feel like a pet..." Reisi muttered.

"Because you're my pet. That way you can never feel alone ever again." whispered Jin, nuzzling him. "You don't have to depend on anyone but me. I'll always provide for you..."

Reisi looked at Jin then at his bound wrists. It sounded nice, always knowing someone was there for you. Jin cupped his cheek then pressed his lips against Reisi's. He took it a step further, having Reisi give him entrance into his mouth. Reisi's arms slowly moved to hook themselves around his neck but ended up pushing him away.

"Reisi...?" he called out. "Come here..."

Reisi pulled the leash out of Jin's hands then stuck his wrists out.

"I promise I won't attempt suicide. Release me." said Reisi, the effects of his high and alcohol consumption wearing off.

Jin quietly released him then watched as he sighed. It couldn't be anything good.

"I'm sorry about all of that. I was drunk. And high. Whatever I said and did while really under the influence, I apologize. But, the whole, depending solely on you thing, it's a no for me. I just..." said Reisi, scratching his arm.

"It's Mikoto isn't it?" Jin asked.

"No, absolutely not. I'm just... not meant to be tied down, I'm a free spirit now. And I like what we have going on. It's nice, relaxing, comfortable." Reisi explained, holding Jin's hands. "I don't want it to change."

"Right... Oh, did you hear what happened?" Jin asked, deciding not to hide it anymore.

"I don't want to hear another water polo story." said Reisi.

"It's not, it's Mikoto. He was hit by a truck. He's currently in the hospital, Maizen." said Jin.

As expected, Reisi was already out the door. Jin sat on the edge of the sink then cursed. Reisi was doing fine without knowing. He could've had Reisi all to himself if he just kept silent.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto quietly ate then gave the nurse a satisfied smile. He thought back to the day at the theater, brushing his hand over his lips. It tingled that day. It was different from the other times they had kissed. It felt nice, like a warm fire on a cold winter day. They looked towards the door, hearing a commotion outside. His door swung open, a worn out Reisi gripping the doorknob for support.

"Someone get him! He's disturbing patients!" a nurse said from outside.

Reisi closed the door then gave Mikoto an apologetic look. Mikoto's nurse started to see the picture then had Reisi let her out. The angry mob of nurses was soon quelled. Reisi pulled a chair over to Mikoto's bedside before collapsing into it.

"You came... Tara said you wouldn't... that you didn't care..." said Mikoto quietly.

"Miko, I can't. I can't live without you. I'm dependent on you, I've always been. You never needed me..." said Reisi, looking down at his lap. "I know you want to stay with me, but you shouldn't."

Mikoto held his hand then had him lean closer. He connected their lips, returning the gesture he wasn't able to the other day. As much as Reisi's mind told him to pull away, he continued to kiss him, getting in some tongue on tongue action. He slowly moved from his lips, nibbling at his jaw and working his way to his neck. Reisi stopped in realization and stood up in alert.

"I... Oh god." muttered Reisi before running out the room.

Mikoto touched his neck, the spots where Reisi kissed still burning hot.


	16. Page 16

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Things had gone back to normal. Jin and Tatara were still pining after their respective men, Reisi kept Mikoto at a distance, Mikoto trying to close the distance and their parents completely unaware of what was going on with their sons. Things didn't feel normal for Mikoto. Reisi wouldn't talk to him no matter what he did.

"Hey, forget about drug addict Reisi. You have someone better now. Not me, but Jin. I'm just... a safety in case that doesn't work out." said Tatara, watching Mikoto eat so little it was very concerning. "Does he really mean that much to you? You heard him, he's messed up! Your life will fall apart too if you stay around him."

"I don't know what it is, but he needs me and I need him. Otherwise... this pain will be never ending..." said Mikoto, rubbing his chest. "We're more normal together than apart."

"You don't need him. He's like a cat. As long as you feed him, he'll stay. When you stop, he's gone. He clings to anyone and anything that gives him attention that he's been deprived of for years." said Tatara, trying to talk sense into Mikoto.

"An even bigger reason to keep him close." said Mikoto, taking out his phone.

"Don't you dare text him. Though, I doubt he'll respond." said Tatara with a scoff.

He was right. Reisi didn't respond. Mikoto checked the time then made up his mind. He was going to skip class and go to Scepter High.

"I'll be back." said Mikoto, grabbing his things.

"Where are you going with your bag? Dude?" Tatara asked.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto walked down the block, amazed at how big Scepter was. Homra was half its size. He just had to camp out by the school until they were let out. He saw a group of guys and girls wearing a uniform that looked and resembled Reisi's. They must go to Scepter. He eagerly approached them, ignoring their scared looks.

"Is Scepter on lunch break now?" he asked.

"Yeah... our school day is short so dismissal is after next period..." the guy answered, sending his friends back to school. "And you're from what school...?"

"Oh, uh, that doesn't matter. I just wanted to know if I could go on campus. Someone I know goes here. Munakata Reisi." said Mikoto with a smile.

"Oh, the has been top student of year 2. Haha, it's so entertaining watching him get his ass beat for the smallest reasons. I'm surprised they haven't accidentally killed him with the way they bully him." said the guy gleefully. "I can sneak you on campus though. Come on."

Bullied? Getting his ass beat? Why did Reisi keep quiet about it? He was mad. They were hurting his friend for stupid reasons. The guy snuck Mikoto onto school grounds then told him he could find Reisi crying it up in the art room on the second floor. He assured him he'd be fine as long as he kept his school jacket off and away.

People murmured as Mikoto walked by. Some girls couldn't hide their lust while guys gave him envious looks. Some made fun of him. Mikoto climbed through stairs and found himself on the second floor. He peered into rooms, trying to find the art room. He finally found it then pressed his ear against the door. Faint sobs could be heard. He quietly slid the door open and saw Reisi curled into himself on his left.

Mikoto dropped his things and tightly hugged Reisi, his chest contracting and making it hard to breathe. For as long as he's known Reisi, he wasn't the type to cry over small things.

"Why aren't you at school..." Reisi muttered, trying to erase evidence of having cried.

"You wouldn't answer my calls or texts so I came to you in silence so you couldn't run." said Mikoto, relishing in Reisi's warmth.

"What do you want? You're supposed to not need me anymore." said Reisi, leaning into Mikoto despite that.

"Just because I may not need you doesn't mean I can't want you. I do want you." said Mikoto, rubbing Reisi's waist.

"You say want me, but how exactly do you mean it?" he asked curiously.

"Both?" Mikoto half joked.

He himself wasn't sure what he wanted. Reisi gave him a brief kiss then looked at him expectantly.

"Well? Do you have the urge?" asked Reisi.

"What do you mean urge?" Mikoto asked confusedly.

"The urge to hold me tight and give me love and affection. Or is the other, the urge to have sex." Reisi said, giving him another brief kiss.

Mikoto stared into his eyes, looking into his own heart. He never really stopped to think about what he meant. What if he was just horny? It'd be embarrassing, he knew that much. What if he started liking Reisi? Could he really feel a romantic attraction for a man?

"Look, until you figure it out, may-" said Reisi before being silenced with a kiss.

Mikoto ran a hand through his hair, pulling Reisi closer to him. Reisi wrapped his arms around his neck, finding the current Mikoto alluring like the time he had a taste of Sandy. He moved one of his hands down Mikoto's body, his hand resting on his growing erection. He was probably horny from being backed up. He'd treat him once, just once. Mikoto moaned in pleasure as Reisi slowly moved his hand back and forth.

Reisi pulled away from his lips, then stopped. Did he want this? Otherwise he'd be no better than the others.

"No, don't stop..." Mikoto whispered, taking the opportunity to bite at Reisi's neck.

Reisi could feel his moans as he continued to rub his erection as he freed it from its prison. Mikoto moaned loudly, surprising the both of them.

"Hey, keep it down... There are classes about to start. And no, this room won't be used any time soon so we can take our time." whispered Reisi, having Mikoto look at him. "Something to keep you silent..."

Reisi looked through Mikoto's bag then decided his school jacket would be best. He had Mikoto cover his mouth with it then lean back against him. Reisi slipped his hand back into Mikoto's boxers, earning himself another loud muffled moan. Seeing Mikoto like this was making him hard as well. He gently placed kisses atop his head as he moved faster, feeling Mikoto bucking his hips in response.

"Feels great right...? Maybe I should tease you some." whispered Reisi, letting go of his cock.

Mikoto whined, moving his hand back. Reisi chuckled, moving his hand again. Mikoto moved to do it himself but was stopped by Reisi. He drew a sharp breath as Reisi had started stroking him once more. Reisi stuck his free fingers into Mikoto's ass, watching him squirm in pleasure.

"Do you- Oh. Well never mind then." muttered Reisi, feeling Mikoto release all over his hand.

He held his hand up to Mikoto's face then watched as he started to lick it clean without being asked. He figured now that Mikoto was no longer backed up, he'd be able to think clearly. Reisi still found it interesting that Mikoto had let him go as far as he did. He figured no matter how much he was allowed to touch him, his ass and cock were off limits. It had to be the horniness talking.

"Miko, you listening?" he asked. No response. "Great... you're tired. Look, I'm going to grab tissues and clean you up so you can go back to school."

Reisi left his spot then picked up the tissue box on the window sill. He wiped Mikoto down before fixing his clothes.

"Hey, you can't stay here. You're missing out on classes." said Reisi, sitting him up.

"Rei... can we... can we do that again?" asked Mikoto quietly.

"No. Do it yourself like you've always done. Now get up and go back to school." Reisi fussed, rising to his feet to pull Mikoto up.

"I want to stay with you." said Mikoto, tucking his shirt in.

"Hoe about this, you go back to school and I'll treat you to lunch this weekend." Reisi said, not actually wanting to make the deal.

"I'll take it. I'll keep coming over until we can be friends again." said Mikoto with a smile.

"What we just did was beyond friendship borders." Reisi commented, still feeling the lingering warmth.

"Um, about that... I'm sorry. You must've felt put in a difficult spot with the whole 'I'm a rape victim' thing... Don't worry about it. It was consensual..." said Mikoto lifting his eyes to meet Reisi's.

"So, you can think better now about what you want? You can live and have a happier life breaking things off with me and getting Jin to get you to a therapist, or cling to me, a drug addict who'll drop dead from overdose within a few years, dragging you into messes that were easily avoidable." said Reisi, crossing his arms. "You know the smart choice. There shouldn't be any room for doubt."

Mikoto stepped forward and hugged him. That was his choice. He wasn't going to leave him alone. He promised Reisi that night ages ago and he intended to keep it. Reisi sighed then hugged him back. There was no changing his mind.

"Can I move back in with you?" Mikoto asked.

"No, we're in the process of moving... It's somewhere closer to Scepter and luckily there's public transportation around." replied Reisi, pulling away from Mikoto. "After we finish moving, I'll think about it."

Mikoto clapped happily, thankful that things were finally good between them again. He waved goodbye to Reisi before following the directions Reisi gave him to hide out in the school until the period ended.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi climbed the stairs then slid the door open to a classroom. Mikoto poked his head out and happily greeted him.

"Most of the faculty and students are gone, so you can roam around without problems. However, I suggest you go on ahead without me. I have a prior engagement." said Reisi, rubbing his neck.

"Is it with a teacher?" he asked.

"Yeah. So just wait for me by the gate." said Reisi, lying through his teeth.

Mikoto walked off then hid so he could follow Reisi. If he was just meeting a teacher, why couldn't he tag along? He followed behind Reisi as quiet as he could.

Reisi looked around before going downstairs and exiting a door leading to the back of the school. Mikoto did the same and saw three guys holding blunt objects. They had to be the others that beat up on him that day when he cancelled. Mikoto rushed out just as they prepared to swing.

"The hell is this evil lookin guy?" the second asked.

Reisi looked and saw Mikoto protecting him with his body.

"I told you to wait for me at the gate!" Reisi hissed. "You're going to get hurt."

"Aw, is little Reisi showing concern for someone? Better do as he says." said the first, laughing with his friends.

Mikoto forcefully took the blunt object from his hands and proceeded to disarm the other two. He pointed it at the three of them, daring them to try and hurt either of them. They scurried away in fear.

"I was wrong about you. I always thought you to be timid and against fighting." said Reisi in awe.

"I... I used to fight back in my third year of middle school and first year of high school. They'd pick fights with me, even when I didn't want to fight..." said Mikoto, dropping the object. "This is the first time in ages that I fought anyone."

He wasn't going to lie, he was pretty turned on. This moment just added on to his hard on. A part of him was itching to get home and have the best orgasm ever.


	17. Page 17

Mikoto excitedly looked through his clothes and some of the ones Jin had bought him. It felt like forever since he hung out with Reisi. He wanted to look his best. Jin knocked on the door before entering.

"So, you have plans today?" Jin asked, wondering who he was going to see.

"Yep! I can't wait. It's just lunch but every minute matters." said Mikoto, finally deciding on a look.

"Oh? Sounds like more of a date to me. Tell me, who's the lucky girl?" Jin asked, now intrigued.

"Girl? There's no girl. Anyway, I promise I'll come back and help you both with baking." said Mikoto with a smile.

Jin watched Mikoto leave the room in a blindingly bright mood. He called Reisi, hoping he didn't have any plans.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Reisi, already on his way to meet up with Mikoto.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you had any plans. Thought maybe you'd like to go out and have some fun." said Jin with a smile.

"I'm busy right now. I'm meeting someone. I'll give you a call afterwards if that's alright." said Reisi, checking the time.

"Yeah. That's fine... so, are you out on a date...?" he asked curiously.

"No. We're just getting lunch and talking, that's not really much of a date, you know?" said Reisi with a chuckle. "Anyway, talk to you later."

Jin sighed heavily before looking around the room. Jealous was the word able to describe his current mood. Mikoto didn't deserve him. They didn't deserve each other. Mikoto was getting in the way of their happiness. He quickly left the room then came back with a pair of scissors and matches. He knew Reisi was counting on him to care for him but he couldn't stand it anymore. Reisi was his. He was supposed to be the one Reisi came to with his problems, the one he always dreamed about, the one he slowly fell in live with.

Jin struck a match then stopped. This wasn't right. If Mikoto was upset, Reisi would be as well. But if Mikoto was permanently out of the picture. His mind started to formulate as he blew out the match. No one would give it a second thought if Mikoto just so happened to drown. He and Reisi both knew what Mikoto's been through, so suicide wasn't entirely out of the question. It was brilliant and not as messy as stabbing him or using a gun.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto entered the shop then spotted Reisi from afar. He checked himself in his phone's reflection before heading over.

"Feels like the old days, doesn't it?" Reisi said with a smile.

"Yeah... but things are different now..." said Mikoto, twiddling his thumbs. "A lot has happened..."

"Right, right..." agreed Reisi.

Mikoto watched as Reisi left his seat and came back with two drinks and a brown bag. Mikoto took the light colored drink and quickly started to drink, hoping to calm his nerves.

"We always had so much to talk about but now... it feels kind of... awkward." said Mikoto, swirling the straw around.

"So, how was school the rest of the week?" Reisi asked figuring they could start there.

"Oh, the usual. Boring. Tatara's still trying to make up for what he did but I'm really just not feeling it." muttered Mikoto. "You?"

"Well, things have been slightly better. Those three guys haven't bothered me lately. And I finally got some Sandy in my system. God I felt like I was going to short circuit without them. And that's really it." said Reisi, sipping on his coffee.

"I think I'm going to do it." said Mikoto, taking a wrap out of the bag. "I'm going to tell my parents about Mina and Tara... I won't mention your dealer. That'll just open up a box that doesn't need to be opened."

"Really? Hey, I told you. Staying at Jin's was the right thing. I'm sure once you tell them, they'll stop at nothing to help you recover." responded Reisi, giving him a thumbs up.

"I'm going to tell them about you too. Not everything but, the good things. How you were always there for me and took care of me, even when you didn't have to." said Mikoto, giving him a smile.

"Maybe you shouldn't... Your mom already doesn't like me, I doubt her mind would change with a few 'I watched over your son' stories." reasoned Reisi, knowing she'd just want them apart again. "Plus she'll know you've been seeing me behind her back."

"I don't care. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't even be on this planet anymore. I owe a lot to you." said Mikoto, holding his hands. "Thank you for existing."

Reisi felt his cheeks burn as his mind replayed Mikoto's words. He was thanking him for existing. He sometimes wished he never existed yet here he was, thankful he was born and still lived. Someone appreciated his existence.

"Thanks for existing too..." muttered Reisi, hiding his face.

Mikoto pulled away so he could enjoy his wrap. Reisi quietly left his seat, exiting the shop before fanning his face. It had to be the drugs taking effect. There was no way something so overused and cliché would make him blush, especially being said to him by another man. He sighed, thankful that his face stopped burning. He knew he was lying to himself. He did blush because of it. Reisi collected himself before reentering and sitting back down.

"So, when are you going to see your dealer again?" Mikoto asked, covering his mouth.

"Oh, tomorrow maybe... Why?" Reisi asked full of skepticism.

"I know it doesn't seem sane but, I wanted to say thanks... He didn't have to let us go like he did. He probably is a mean guy but, at that moment, he was really kind." said Mikoto, remembering the night vividly.

"Yeah, that's a pretty insane thing to do. I'll pass it on for you." said Reisi shaking his head in disbelief. "So, how are things at Jin's any problems?"

"No. I'm being treated nicely. He bought me clothes last weekend. My bag is starting to get full." said Mikoto with a chuckle. "But that's all right, I'll be going home soon anyway."

"Oh? So you plan to tell them tomorrow or something?" he asked with piqued interest.

"I was thinking today maybe. The sooner the better. Yeah, I'll do it when I get back to Jin's so I'm alone and not in public like this." said Mikoto, feeling nervous inside.

"Would you want me beside you or...?" Reisi asked, receiving a no in response. "Well, if you change your mind, I'm just a phone call away."

Mikoto smiled softly, truly thankful to have someone like Reisi looking over him. Even if he was a drug addict.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

"So, do we fist bump or...?" mumbled Reisi, standing awkwardly outside with Mikoto.

Mikoto hugged him, wanting to feel his warmth before parting. Reisi hugged him back, seeing he already made a choice.

"Be safe on your way home. Remember what happened before?" said Reisi, reminding him of the truck.

"Then take me home." Mikoto suggested, nudging his side.

Mikoto cheered happily as Reisi didn't protest. Reisi let out a sigh then noticed a car had pulled over beside them. A man stepped out.

"Oh, it's you. How did you know I was here?" Mikoto asked in confusion.

"Master Jin sent me here to fetch you and bring you home." he replied, not providing a lot of details.

"You told him where we were going to be?" asked Reisi with a raised eyebrow.

"No... not at all." muttered Mikoto, feeling creeped out. "Is he tracking me?"

Mikoto searches through his phone but didn't see anything. He took off his phone case but still didn't find anything. He ran his hands through his hair and patted down his clothes. They were clean.

"Sir Mikoto, Master Jin would like you home ASAP. They have started to bake." he said, opening the door.

"Can Reisi come too?" Mikoto asked, joining hands with Reisi.

"Sure." he said, waiting for them to get in.

They slid into the back then watched as the driver got into the driver's seat and took off. Mikoto looked at Reisi, a small fear creeping around inside him. How did Jin know? Nothing he said could've given away where he was going.

"So you guys are baking? Whatcha got planned?" questioned Reisi, wanting to help.

"Chocolate frosted sponge cake with confetti sprinkles." said Mikoto, pushing his thoughts aside to focus on Reisi.

The duo happily talked, unaware of the sinister plan Jin had cooked up for Mikoto later that day.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

"Oh! So you two were hanging out with each other? Wow, that's so great." said Jin a bit sarcastic. "Well, since you're here, Reisi, perhaps you'd like to help out in the kitchen? We're making sponge cake."

"Indeed I will." said Reisi, heading off towards the kitchen.

"Ah, Mikoto. Before you go, I just want to speak with you for a moment. It's important." said Jin, sending him off to his room.

Jin walked into the kitchen, distracting the two inside as he poured in milk and a sleeping drug. He left the kitchen, eager to start his plan. He took a few steps back in, asking Reisi to do something for him so he'd be too busy to seek either of them out.

Mikoto patted his thighs as he waited for Jin. The door opened and Jin handed him the cup of milk. He had him drink as he started going on about possible renovations that could be made to the place if he felt they needed it. Mikoto became sleepy. Jin took his cup of milk, asking him if he was okay. Mikoto slowly nodded before knocking out.

Jin looked around out in the hall before dragging Mikoto's sleeping body into the bathroom down the hall. This was his only chance. He had everything set up to call it suicide, unknowing of what Mikoto had told Reisi earlier. He slowly and carefully put Mikoto into the filled tub then put his head under. He silently groaned as someone knocked on the door. He let go of Mikoto's head and went to peek to see who it was.

"Hello? Anyone using the bathroom?" Reisi asked.

He turned the knob and found the door to be locked. He sighed, having to find another. Jin thanked the heavens as Reisi walked away. He looked back at Mikoto who slept peacefully. Just a bit more and he'd be out of his hair. He moved to put his head underwater again then stopped. Was this really right? Drowning a person just because he was jealous and wanted Reisi all to himself? He kept his head above water, having second thoughts. The pros of this were Reisi would be all his and Mikoto would be out of the way. The cons would be Reisi's closest friend would be dead, Reisi would be devastated, Mikoto's family and friends would be devastated, Reisi might spiral down faster than before and just might kill himself too, and he couldn't forget the police coming to investigate and the amount of lies he'd have to come up with to cover his crime up.

It wasn't worth it. He pulled Mikoto out of the tub and stripped him down. He'd just tell him he bathed him after he fell asleep and spilled milk all over himself. Jin pulled out a towel and started to dry him off. This was the right thing to do. Reisi chose Mikoto over him for a reason. He had to accept it whether he liked it or not. He unlocked the door and carried Mikoto back to his room, dressing him then tucking him into bed.

"Hey Mi-" Reisi said then was hushed by Jin.

"He's really tired. Let's go finish the cake and surprise him when he wakes up." said Jin, pushing Reisi out. "I'll be there in one second."

He checked Mikoto over once more, making sure there wasn't any water left in his lungs. Even if there was he'd cough it up when his body started functioning again.

"Sorry... I promise to treat you better from now on..." whispered Jin, quietly leaving the room to join the others in the kitchen.


	18. Page 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! <3

Mikoto woke up, having very little memory of what occurred the day before after he arrived back at Jin's. He rubbed his eyes and decided not to dwell on it, having to call his parents. He looked around for his phone and located it, quickly dialing his mother's number.

"Mikoto! You should call more. We miss you..." she said, having waited forever for a phone call from him.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you... in person. I want Dad present too..." he said, his body trembling.

"Alright. We get off at our regular time today, so we can swing by Tatara's." she said with a smile.

"It's fine. I'll come to you. When do you both have time...?" he asked, taking out a pen and paper.

"Around three or so... Are you sure? Is it that urgent?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." he replied before hanging up.

He had done it. All that was left was getting to the precinct and letting his voice be heard. He knew saying and doing were completely different. What if he started changing his mind as time crept closer? What if he got there and decided not to speak up? He couldn't let that happen. He was tired of running. He wanted to go home. He missed his parents. He needed to get better so he could help Reisi get better.

Jin knocked on the door then entered. He couldn't meet his eyes. Not after what he tried doing.

"Are you busy today...?" he asked, wanting to make it up to him.

"A bit, yeah. I'm going to see my parents." he said, picking out his outfit for the day. "Did you need help?"

"Ah, not really. I just wanted to take you out. Have a guy's day, you know?" said Jin with a smile.

Mikoto shrank back, so Jin stopped smiling. He seemed to relax a bit, making Jin sigh in relief internally. He was getting somewhere.

"Well, I just have to stop by the police station by three this afternoon. I'm all yours until then." he said, taking out the clothes Jin had bought him. "You can have these back."

"What? Why? I bought them for you." said Jin in alarm.

"My parents will question where I got money to buy such clothing. Rather than try to explain, it's just smarter to leave them here." said Mikoto, looking around for his stuff to pack away.

"Are you leaving...? After Reisi arranged things for you?" he asked worriedly. "Is something not to your liking here?"

"It's nothing like that. I'm just... taking a step forward... I can't keep silent anymore." said Mikoto, finally meeting Jin's eyes. "I want to get better for Reisi."

Jin's heart was slashed in half. It would've been endearing if it weren't for his jealousy trying to rear its ugly head. It was then he decided to ask.

"How do you really feel about Reisi?" he questioned, picking up a pillow off the bed.

"I don't know if I can really explain it but... He's like that one warm summer day with a nice cool breeze. He's that warm fire heating up your cold body during the winter. He always seems to radiate whenever we're together. He's looked out for me countless times, putting me first over his own safety and happiness. We trust each other more than anyone currently in our lives. I really love being close with Reisi." said Mikoto, a genuine smile on his face. "It's sad to say but, I need him."

Jin silently nodded, fearing what may come out of his mouth. He quietly left the room, going back to rework his plan for taking Mikoto out.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Jin looked at Mikoto expectantly as they entered an expensive looking store full of sweets.

"Get whatever you want. My treat." said Jin with his chest puffed out.

"I'll have this then." said Mikoto, picking up two small bags of candy.

"That's it...?" asked Jin in surprise.

"It's not my money, so I can't recklessly spend." said Mikoto, placing the bags in his hands. "So these are fine."

He nodded, having the servant pay for it. Mikoto was humble, no doubt. Jin pulled him into a clothing store, knowing he'd just want to splurge. Mikoto picked out a set of colored stud earrings.

"That's it...?" he asked slowly.

"Like I told you, my parents would question where I got money to buy expensive clothes. I really like these anyway." said Mikoto, giving them to the servant.

There had to be a place Mikoto would want to splurge in. A light bulb went off in his head. He whispered into the servant's ear before ushering Mikoto into the car. It soon took off, heading to the place Jin had suggested.

They eventually arrived in front of the place. A wicked smile presented itself on his face as he led Mikoto through the door. Mikoto's pupils dilated as he took in the sight. Manga sat on shelves for as far as his eyes could see. There were stairs leading up to another floor. Jin waited by the entrance as Mikoto hurried over to the stairs. His eyes widened as a shriek could be heard. He hurried up the stairs himself then saw Mikoto cradling a figurine box in his arms.

"Would be nice to have, huh?" Jin said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh so much...! There's only so many available in the world..." Mikoto muttered, seeing it was one of the last two left. "But I can't afford it..."

Mikoto started to put it back until Jin took it from his hands.

"We're buying it. Think of it as a gift from me." said Jin, smiling behind his hand.

Mikoto couldn't believe it. He was really going to own one. He looked over at Jin who had started walking away. He quickly followed after him, repeatedly asking if he was serious or telling the world to stop messing with him. The figurine was soon paid for and placed in Mikoto's arms. Mikoto looked at it with sparkling eyes.

"Don't be shy. If there's anything else you want, go on and pick it up." Jin suggested, knowing he liked reading manga.

Mikoto shook his head, assuring him all was okay. As much as he wanted to, it was bad enough he gave in and allowed Jin to buy him the figurine. He checked the time, seeing it was closing in at three. He notified Jin who nodded, having Mikoto go ahead of him. He stuck around, having done research on his favorite manga. He had picked up a few volumes, placing them on the counter to purchase.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto quietly waved, watching Jin's car take off. He gripped his bag tightly before turning to face the police station. It was finally time. He was finally going to tell them. He stepped into the building and soon many sounds rang in his ears. Loud voices, papers shifting, phones ringing.

"How can we help you?" an officer asked, stopping Mikoto in his tracks.

"S- Suoh..." he squeaked.

"Suoh? The Suohs you mean?" they asked.

"Miko!" a familiar voice called out.

Mikoto looked around the man and saw his mother jogging over to him with his father trailing behind. She explained the situation to her fellow officer before leading Mikoto to a room.

"So, what's wrong...?" she asked, moving her seat closer to Mikoto. "We're both listening."

"Mina... You have to arrest her." said Mikoto then started telling them everything from the beginning, leaving out certain parts. He mentioned Reisi as much as he could, leaving out the bad parts. "Really... I don't know where I'd be without Reisi."

Both of his parents desperately wanted to hold their child but feared him pulling away from them. His dad quickly left the room, getting fellow officers to take on Mikoto's case. His mother hesitated before going in for a hug anyway, tears streaming down her face. Guilt ate away at her terribly. How could she not notice? This was her child. She could feel Mikoto trembling in her arms.

"I'm a terrible mother. I'm such a terrible mother... Why didn't I notice anything?" she whispered, her heart contracting in pain. "We'll make sure they won't hurt you ever again..."

Mikoto's body hated the fact it was being touched by someone other than Reisi, but he dealt with it, knowing his mother wanted to hold him. He felt somewhat better, knowing Mina and Tatara would be dealt with and that his parents believed him.

"How about we look up places later, okay?" she said, referring to therapists.

Mikoto nodded before finally pulling away from her, not being able to stand it anymore. Mikoto wiped her face, never having seen her cry so much before.

"But, there's one thing I want to talk about." she said, giving him a stern look. "It's about that Reisi child. I told you not to hang around him anymore, yet you went behind my back and did just that."

"I know, and I'm sorry but I couldn't let him go. Around him, I feel like a normal person. It's been so long since I could just feel free and unshackled..." said Mikoto, looking down at the floor. "Please don't separate us..."

"I get it, Miko... I won't. But please, pick better company from now on..." she said, ruffling his hair.

"Yes..." he replied, giving her a happy smile.

It had been ages since she's last seen her son smile so brightly. Did Reisi really have that kind of effect on Mikoto?

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto quietly stepped into the apartment with his parents. It had been ages since he was living here. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it felt nice to see nothing changed. However, the thought of sleeping in his room didn't sit well with him.

"You can sleep in our room if it'll make things easier on you..." his mother suggested, taking note of his silence.

"But where will you two sleep...?" he asked, knowing his bed wasn't all that big.

"Ah, we'll be fine. We can work it out, right love?" said Mrs. Suoh, looking at his father.

"Of course. I bet you're tired, so why don't you get some rest?" his father suggested, sending him off to their room.

Mikoto looked back at them before rounding the corner. It felt like home, but it didn't _feel_ like home. Was it because he was gone for so long? Was it because he didn't feel connected to his parents like he used to? He climbed into bed, getting underneath the covers. He'd sleep on it and hopefully come up with an answer.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto was awakened by the sound of a ringtone. He felt around for his phone, accepting the call and putting it by his ear.

"Who's this calling so late..." he mumbled, noticing the room was completely dark.

"Who else? It's Reisi. Wanna go somewhere with me?" he asked.

"It's so late... Where would we even go?" he whispered, quietly hoping he'd let him sleep.

"Come on. Just for a bit. I promise you can go back to sleep after we're done." said Reisi, hoping he'd agree.

Mikoto groaned before getting out of bed. He threw on comfortable clothes before making his way to the front door. He quietly opened it and was greeted by a smiling Reisi. He wasn't given time to speak as Reisi had pulled him out, shutting the door behind him.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, letting Reisi drag him along.

"You'll see when we get there. Just trust me." said Reisi, switching his grip to his hand.

Mikoto followed Reisi, noticing the route they took looked awful familiar. It was then he realized where they were going. Reisi finally let his hand go, taking a seat on the crab grass.

"What's here?" asked Mikoto, sitting beside him.

"Just lean back." said Reisi, leaning back.

Mikoto did the same then put the pieces together. His eyes widened in awe, unbelieving.

"Bet you didn't know you could see the stars from here, did you?" said Reisi, nudging his side.

"I didn't... I had always wanted to see the stars like this." said Mikoto gleefully. "Getting to was really worth it."

Reisi turned and propped himself up on his arm, silently staring at Mikoto who couldn't be happier. It was then a frown settled on his face, thinking of the news he'd have to tell him. Mikoto looked to his side and briefly caught his frown.

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't look happy." said Mikoto, sitting up.

Reisi lied his head on Mikoto's lap before exhaling.

"I'm not." he responded, taking off his glasses. "My dad won't divorce my mom. It's become a mess now. We did finish moving, so he doesn't exactly know where we live now, but he's been harassing my mom, constantly calling her cell and the house phone."

"Your dad sounds like scum. Having the nerve to cheat on your mom then refuse to divorce? What good would it do him to stay with her if he's going to be with other people anyway? Shouldn't he be glad?" asked Mikoto in confusion.

"I just recently learned of it, but... if my parents divorce, my mom gets most of everything we own. I can see why he wouldn't want to. I hate him. I just want to live in peace with my mom... and you." muttered Reisi, playing with a lock of his hair.

"He really is scum! I'd beat the guy senseless. If he didn't want to lose out on everything, why did he cheat in the first place? Why did he marry your mom if he was just going to cheat? I don't get it." said Mikoto, getting upset for Reisi's sake.

"You're adorable, you know? It's nice talking to you like this... Just us... no one can bother us... It really feels like..." said Reisi before trailing off.

"Like what...?" asked Mikoto.

"Heaven..." whispered Reisi, closing his eyes in bliss.

Mikoto leaned forward, taking in his peaceful look. Something inside him stirred. He didn't know what it was, but it screamed inside of him, begging him to obey its commands. Reisi opened his eyes as he felt Mikoto caressing his cheek. He knew that look, yet it seemed foreign.

"Miko, what is it?" he asked, sitting up.

"I don't know... I'm feeling something... something warm..." muttered Mikoto, pulling his legs close. "I feel something inside me, begging me to obey its commands."

"I see. What else?" asked Reisi, keeping eye contact.

"I want... I want to kiss you." he responded in a soft tone. "I want to hold you tight and always be close to you."

"Aw, does Mikoto have a little crush on me?" joked Reisi, poking his cheek. "I thought you were straight, hm?"

Mikoto didn't respond. He's had crushes before. How did he feel then? Reisi took note of his silence, ceasing his teasing.

"Hey, do you actually...?" he asked quietly. "Actually, don't answer that. I'll uh, go buy us some drinks..."

Reisi quickly left, hoping to take Mikoto's mind off of things. What would he do if Mikoto did have a crush on him? How could he turn him down gently? He ran into a pole, causing him to stumble back and massage his nose. How did he not see it in front of him? Mikoto. He entered the convenience store nearby, heading towards the back to get drinks. He thought about it more. He wasn't entirely opposed to the idea, but he never looked at Mikoto in that light.

Mikoto swirled his finger around in the water, waiting for Reisi to come back. It was strange. Both Tatara and Reisi were men and he was extremely close to both, yet he saw them in completely different lights. How was it possible?

"Hey." a voice called out.

Mikoto looked back and saw Reisi holding out a drink to him. He silently took it, opening it so he could drink.

"Reisi, what does it mean... to feel differently towards two people close to you?" he asked quietly.

"It depends really... Male and female? Two females? Two males?" questioned Reisi.

"Two men... One is like family and the other... it feels like family, but it's also like a crush..." said Mikoto, standing up. "How is it possible?"

"There's really no way to explain it... It just happens. And when it does, it's up to the person feeling those feelings to decide whether or not they want to pursue them." responded Reisi, staring at Mikoto's back.

Reisi was taken off guard by Mikoto suddenly dropping his drink and pulling him close, making him drop his own. He frantically searched Mikoto's face, trying to understand what was going through his mind.

"What if... what if they're afraid because they don't understand? Because they can never tell how the other person is feeling?" whispered Mikoto, looking into his eyes.

"No one knows what the future holds, so we can only hope and create our own futures. You know?" said Reisi, patting his cheek. "You just have to wait and see."

Mikoto took a deep breath before cupping Reisi's face. Reisi quietly looked at him.

"Are you going to kiss me...?" asked Reisi in a whisper.

"Is it okay?" he asked.

Mikoto leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Reisi's. Reisi gave him entrance into his mouth, running a hand through Mikoto's hair. He could hear Mikoto sighing in satisfaction as he held him close. Mikoto's body burned, the longing desire rejoicing in having its thirst quenched. Reisi felt him pull away, looking at him with loving eyes as he panted quietly for air. Neither spoke a word as the cool breeze blew around them.

"Well...?" Reisi whispered, all smiles inside and out.

"I... I don't know..." replied Mikoto, letting him go. He picked up his drink then looked at Reisi. "I'm confused."

Reisi watched Mikoto run down the street, not once looking back at him. Things were probably better this way. They were meant to be friends and nothing more.


	19. Page 19

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

They avoided each other. It was mostly Mikoto doing the avoiding. Reisi simply went along with his whims. He understood why he was avoiding him, but they'd have to talk it out some day. Jin poked his head into Reisi's classroom then walked over to him, gaining everyone's attention. Why was such an important person still bothering with someone like Reisi?

"So, you coming over after school?" Jin asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." replied Reisi, finishing up homework.

"You seem irritable these past few days. What's up? Got in a fight with your boyfriend?" joked Jin, feeling Reisi dig his heel into his foot. "I was only joking."

"He's trying to sort things out. Until then, he won't talk to me." said Reisi with a sigh. "It's been over two weeks..."

"Aw, you miss him. You really care for him don't you?" Jin asked, poking his cheek.

"Of course I do. He's my close friend. Friends care about each other." said Reisi, crossing his arms.

"Really? You know, I happened to see Mikoto the other day. He was getting somewhat comfortable with a girl." said Jin, watching Reisi's eyes widened before going back to normal. "She was pretty too. Wonder what they were doing."

"He's free to do what he wants. Why are you bothering me with such nonsense." said Reisi with a yawn.

"I saw him walking to school with the same girl though. Seems like they live nearby. Wonder if he goes over to her place and..." said Jin before making gestures with his hands.

Reisi kicked him in his chest, sending him stumbling back into the desks. Reisi blinked rapidly, realizing what he just did. The entire class was staring at him. He ran past Jin, needing to escape. Jin was only joking around, but he didn't expect this kind of reaction from a bit of teasing.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi hung out in the janitor's closet, missing yet another class. He looked at his hands, opening and closing them in a rhythmic motion. So what if Mikoto was getting comfortable with a girl? It was a good thing. He was getting used to being around people again. Even then, why did it hurt, thinking of them laughing and having fun? Enjoying meals and going places together? Reisi curled into himself, hiding his tears. He reached into his pocket then quickly went through half of the bag of gummies.

They'd make the pain go away. They make it possible for him to stop thinking. He didn't want to anymore. He was tired. Tired of hearing his mother scream on the phone at his cheating father. Tired of his father calling him. Tired of attending school. He was tired of living. How did others do it? How could they look forward to another day, especially if their life was complete shit? He wobbled to his feet then started messing around, knocking things over.

Reisi sighed heavily, emptying cleaning products into the floor, throwing rags, breaking mops and cutting everything in sight. The door opened and the janitor stared at him in shock.

"Fuck off." Reisi spat, putting up his middle finger before storming out.

Reisi walked off of school grounds, finding anywhere that wasn't there a good place to be. He wandered the streets, wondering what to do with his free time. He called his mother's number, starting to limp as he walked.

"Reisi, why is your phone on during school hours? Why are you calling me?" she demanded.

"Ma, I love you." he said before laughing maniacally. "But I'm done."

He hung up and turned his phone off. He was going to go far. As far as he possibly could. Then he could die in peace. He'd finally be unshackled from the burdens of being a living and breathing human.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto stretched out, thankful that the school day was finally over. It wasn't the same without Tatara, but he had started to get used to it. More people in his class had started to approach him, seemingly interested in becoming friends. He was open to the idea, doing a part of his homework assigned by his therapist. He was able to talk to people longer before his paranoia settled in. It wasn't much, but progress was progress.

"Hey, we were thinking of shooting some hoops. Wanna come?" a guy asked, holding a basketball.

"Not today. There's someone I have to meet." said Mikoto with a smile.

"Ah, alright. Take care!" he said, leading the others.

Mikoto finished packing then took out his phone to call Reisi. It went straight to voicemail. He tried a few more times but got the same result. He called Jin and was thankful he answered.

"He never came to class after lunch ended according to his classmates. I called his mom and she said he sounded weird. He called her around 2 saying he loved her but was done." Jin explained, keeping his eyes peeled for Reisi in his car. "It's not his first time doing this, skipping classes, but the fact he called his mom is what worries me."

Mikoto was already rushing out of school, taking the back streets in search of Reisi. If he were Reisi, where would he go? He exchanged a few more words with Jin before hanging up. If he were Reisi, where would he go? He didn't know. What was his current state of mind? He tried calling and texting, both failing to reach. His mind started to race, coming up with various scenarios with horrible endings if they didn't find Reisi. His heart contracted, feeling as if it were being squeezed. He was going to lose him.

That one sentence kept repeating in his mind. "If you don't find him, you'll lose him". That was all he could think of. His life was on the right track of recovery, his classmates were inviting him to do things, his parents were home more. It was everything he could ask for. Yet no matter how great everything seemed, it wasn't complete without Reisi.

He found himself stepping into territory he never thought he'd ever enter again. He quickly moved, wanting to get in and out. He stopped in front of the group from before, throwing a few bills at them.

"Did Reisi come here today? Yes or no. If so, why." Mikoto demanded.

They checked the bills before giving an approving look.

"He hasn't been here at all today. He was a few days ago." the guy said. "Believe us or not. We don't have anything to lose."

Mikoto quickly left. Where could he have gone? He thought and thought. He wouldn't have. He quickly answered his phone, seeing it was Jin.

"Well it seems like our dear Reisi was heading out of the city. Some security camera caught him hopping on a bus leading out." said Jin, getting into his car. "Where are you? We'll come pick you up."

Mikoto gave him the name of the streets then hung up. It was like he suspected. They had to find him even faster now.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi watched the bus leave, kicking up dust. He looked around, trying to understand where he was. His thought process had dulled and all rational thinking had been thrown out the window. He leaned against the railing, trying to see what was ahead of him. He continued to lean before falling over, sliding down the rough slope. He looked up before standing and walking into the forest. He saw nothing but trees. Birds flew past, chirping and communicating with other birds around. Squirrels scampered around, wondering what the human was doing and why it looked like a walking corpse.

Reisi stopped walking before letting his body fall into the foliage. His body felt weak and tired. He could barely focus and speech was a foreign concept. He slowly closed his eyes, his body demanding rest.

Mikoto kept his face pressed to the window as they drove on the highway. He constantly worried that the bus stop they passed was where Reisi got off.

"Mikoto, calm down. We'll find him, I promise." said Jin, peeling him off the window.

"I can't take it. Excuse me, driver? Let me off here." said Mikoto, unknowingly gesturing to the stop Reisi got off at.

He quickly got out before looking around for clues. Nothing seemed to stand out. Mikoto leaned against the railing then looked at it closely. Someone had been here. He peered over then noticed some colored rocks. He jumped over and slid downwards.

"Reisi!" he called out. "Reisi?!"

No answer. Did he move on? He sighed, seeing it would take more than just guesswork. He started to look around as he made his way through. How far did it go? Did it get denser up ahead? He checked the time then saw he still had signal. Even if he knew it was useless, he still tried calling Reisi. Mikoto kept walking around, calling out his name. His voice started to become hoarse after a while.

The sun was setting and he didn't want to be out here in the dark. But he couldn't leave, not without Reisi. He sent his parents a text, explaining he'd be staying over with a classmate for homework related reasons. He couldn't imagine how his parents would react if he told them he was searching around outside of the city for Reisi. He hadn't received any calls or texts from Jin, meaning they haven't had any luck on their end. Mikoto stopped in his tracks, spotting a piece of fabric stuck to a tree. He pulled it off and inspected it.

It reminded him of Scepter High's uniform. Reisi must have passed through. He regained some of his vigor, keeping up his pace as his hoarse voice continued to call out.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto sat beneath a tree, completely worn out. Night was beginning to settle in, making it harder to see. He could only hope there wasn't a cliff anywhere that Reisi could've fallen off of. He slowly rose to his feet, knowing he was wasting precious time by lounging around. He had only gotten so far when he heard faint sounds coming from somewhere. He curiously followed them, hearing them grow louder as he got closer.

"Reisi!" he shouted, running his weak body over to the sobbing and moaning man. "Reisi, talk to me. What's going on? Please, tell me..."

Reisi pushes him away, struggling to get to his feet before falling back down. Mikoto watched him do it a few times before finally stopping him. He wasn't okay. Reisi constantly pushes and pulled away until getting too tired to do anything.

"Reisi... what's wrong..." Mikoto whispered, sitting in front of him.

Reisi had quieted down, but didn't say a word. Mikoto didn't press further, seeing it as pointless. It was most likely he had to wait for Reisi to tell him himself. He was willing to wait as long as needed if it meant understanding what was going on. Reisi met his eyes before looking away again.

"I'm tired..." Reisi whispered in a dry voice.

"Tired...? Well anyone would be if they came this far out on foot." Mikoto responded. "But I'm guessing that's not what you're referring to."

Mikoto reached out for his hands then held them close. His hands were slightly cold. He started to breathe on them while rubbing his hands against his. Took out his phone to let Jin know then had it snatched by Reisi and thrown.

"What the hell? I have to let someone know where we are." Mikoto fussed, getting up to get his phone.

Reisi struggled to his feet while Mikoto had his back turned. He started to limp away, not wanting to be found. Mikoto looked back and saw him trying to run. He easily caught up to him and brought him back to the tree.

"God you're such a handful... Just sit there and recover." Mikoto ordered, sending his text to Jin. He sat down next to him this time, quietly observing Reisi's movements. They were awful sluggish. "Reisi, did you... did you eat them?"

"Call them what they are..." Reisi whispered in response.

"So you did eat Sandy?" he asked, looking at his face.

"Half a bag." he said, having yet devoured the other, mostly due to being unable to.

"Half a bag over time or...?" he asked. Reisi nodded. "Half a bag all at once? Are you trying to kill yourself? Your body isn't used to that!"

"So what? Even if it kills me, it won't affect anyone. My mom will get over it, you'll get over it. The rest of the world won't care. I'm just one of many... I-" said Reisi before receiving a slap to the face.

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up. So what if you don't have a lot of friends? So what if your parents don't get along like they used to? So what if you feel like you're alone? You have people that care about you and that love you. You have your mom, your grandparents, Jin... me." Mikoto said, giving him a serious look. "When you think of them, things don't feel as bad, does it? I felt so helpless and lost when I was being sexually assaulted, but each and every time you were there to remind me that not everything in my life was shit. That if I keep looking ahead, I'd finally be able to have the life I've wanted. Now I'm returning the gesture."

Tears welled up in Reisi eyes before streaming down his face. It hurt so much. He felt so lost, so hurt, so useless. He couldn't do a thing for his mother, he couldn't do a thing to stop his bullies, he didn't know what he wanted from life anymore. Mikoto pulled him into an embrace, whispering softly into his ear as he patted his back. He started to kiss away his tears, wanting to see him smile bright like he used to.

"Reisi... there was something I wanted to tell you today until I learned of this..." Mikoto whispered, holding his shoulders. "But now doesn't seem an appropriate time."

"What is it...? Tell me..." Reisi answered, not liking the suspense.

"Maybe I'll tell you after we get out of here." said Mikoto, seeing lights in the distance.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto thanked Jin once again before watching his car take off. He walked Reisi into his building, unlocking the door with his keys. Reisi hadn't spoken at all since the search team Jin hired found them. Was he upset? Did he want to sleep outdoors? He unlocked the door to his apartment then had him go inside first.

After getting Reisi settled, he ushered him into the bathroom to shower before hitting the hay. Reisi wasn't changing. He figured it was because he was present, so he started to leave only to feel Reisi hold him back.

"What?" he asked.

"Shower with me." he said, taking off his clothes. "Stay for the night..."

"Uh, I guess I could..." he muttered. "I'll go grab something to wear."

"No need. You can wear the pants. I prefer sleeping in boxers anyway." said Reisi as he turned on the shower head. He pulled out another towel and scrubber for Mikoto then handing them to him. "Get in when you're ready."

Mikoto watched his backside before getting warm feelings inside his body at the sight of water glistening off of Reisi's body. He shook his head, quickly getting undressed to join him.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi climbed into bed as Mikoto closed the door behind him. Should he tell him or should he wait? He got into bed as well, looking at Reisi's closed eyes.

"Hey..." Mikoto called out, moving closer to him.

Reisi opened his eyes then sat up. He suddenly felt nervous under his gaze. He didn't seem like the Reisi he's come to know.

"The thing I wanted to tell you about... I want you to hear me out first before saying anything." said Mikoto, not wanting to be interrupted.

"You have a girlfriend." Reisi said flatly.

"What? No. Just let me speak." he said before clearing his throat. "I've thought about things. My family, my classmates, people I've met, and myself. I thought about you, what you mean to me and how I felt around you. Like I've said before, it feels like family around you. I feel safe, warm, loved. I've always been able to be myself around you. You've helped me so much, I don't know how to thank you."

Reisi nodded, waiting to see if there was more.

"Reisi, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want you to know that." said Mikoto, holding his hands and placing them over his heart. "And I want you to know that... I have a crush on you."

Reisi's eyes widened slightly before going back to normal. Mikoto eagerly awaited a response.

"I'm flattered, but you shouldn't. I'm no good. You saw how I was out there. One of these days I'm going to self destruct and become unfixable. I don't want you getting caught up in that. Why? Because..." responded Reisi, moving his hands from his heart to cup his face. "You mean more to me than anyone ever has... The thought of hurting you hurts me. I don't want you hanging around me anymore."

"You can push me all you want, but I'm not leaving." whispered Mikoto, going in for a kiss.

Reisi returned the gesture, fresh tears falling from his eyes. What were they doing? Reisi pushed Mikoto onto his back, running his hands over his bare torso. They couldn't fall for each. They were two emotionally unstable people, prone to flying off the handle at any moment. Mikoto had taken his clothes off, gazing at Reisi's bare body that hovered above him. The relationship between them wouldn't last. One of them was bound to snap. They softly moaned into each other's mouths, getting pleasure from rubbing up against each other. They absolutely shouldn't fall in love.


	20. Page 20

Reisi was awakened by something touching his back. He looked behind him and saw Mikoto was kissing his shoulder. They shared a brief kiss before sitting up. Last night's activities had caught up with them, halting their movements.

"Ugh, my hips..." Reisi mumbled, feeling as if walking was now an impossible task.

"Imagine how I feel..." Mikoto grumbled, not suffering as much as Reisi.

They exchanged looks then lied back down, seeing neither were in any condition to move.

"Hey, Miko..." Reisi called out. Mikoto hummed in response. "Are you okay?"

"Reisi, I know. You're scared. You're afraid that I might not have actually wanted to and was faking for your sake. Like I told you a million times last night, I'm okay with it, I'm okay with you. I want you to touch me." said Mikoto, placing Reisi's hand on his cock. "See? I'm not shaking or disregarding my pain to go vomit."

Reisi nodded in understanding before pulling away. Mikoto had been through so much. He didn't want to do anything Mikoto didn't want to do. Mikoto closed his eyes then drew a sharp breath. He looked under the sheets and saw Reisi teasing him with his tongue. Reisi met his eyes then giggled innocently before letting him go.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to finish what you started." said Mikoto, trying to get Reisi back.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi waddled out of the kitchen, feeling pain with each step he took. It felt like torture. He made his way into the living room where Mikoti sat watching TV.

"Oh my, you really look like you're in pain... Did I really go that hard...?" said Mikoto full of worry.

"Yes! But it felt good so I didn't say anything..." muttered Reisi, sliding his way onto the couch.

"Sorry... speak up next time." said Mikoto with a sorry look.

"Next time? You plan to do this again?" Reisi asked in disbelief.

Mikoto kept silent, seeing no chance of winning whether he answered or not. Reisi dropped it, opting to watch TV with him.

"Think we're missing out on valuable education?" he asked, looking at Mikoto.

"Now that I think about it, did your mom try to wake us up?" asked Mikoto curiously.

"Well even if she did, we were in too deep a sleep. We did two rounds that's for sure..." replied Reisi, massaging his thighs.

They sighed in remembrance then exchanged looks. They started to laugh, seeing this as a moment to remember in the future. Mikoto leaned against Reisi, stealing chips from his bag. Reisi didn't mind, finding everything relaxing and serene.

"Miko, have you thought that maybe... maybe we shouldn't be doing this?" said Reisi, rubbing Mikoto's arm.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Mikoto, looking at him.

"I'm just worried. I might be the toxic one in the relationship. While you're getting better, I'm getting worse. This drug is going to kill me in a few years, or maybe sooner after the stunt I pulled yesterday. What if you get caught up in your emotions and decide to take your life after doing so well? What I think I'm trying to say is... maybe we should just stay friends." said Reisi, leaving his head against Mikoto's.

"Even if we both want to be romantically involved...?" Mikoto muttered, holding Reisi's hand.

"I'm sorry, Miko... I just... I just don't want to take you down with me. You're too good." said Reisi, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm staying with you. I'm fine if you don't want a relationship, but I'm not separating from you. That's final." said Mikoto, squeezing his hand tight.

"Such a stubborn one aren't you... Fine, fine. We can kiss, but that's it. No more of... last night." said Reisi, secretly wanting to stay intimate with him.

Mikoto cheered happily, peppering his face with kisses.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Mikoto made his way home in a blissful mood. He didn't think it'd go as well as it did. He thought of telling his parents, but it was bad enough he had gone behind their backs and kept meeting Reisi. They'd probably pop a few veins after hearing he was going to be romantically involved with not just a male, but Munakata Reisi himself. He decided to keep silent.

Mikoto ended up stopping by the precinct that his parents worked at. He walked through the doors and was greeted by the hustle and bustle. He quietly made his way to his mother's desk then noticed she wasn't there.

"Looking for your mom?" a deep voice asked.

"Oh, Dad. Hi..." he said, giving his dad a smile. "Hey, could I tell you something...?"

"What is it? Is your Mom supposed to know?" he asked.

"No... I don't want to worry her anymore than I already have." said Mikoto, brushing his hair aside. "Dad, what would you say if um, hypothetically speaking, if I told you I was attracted to a guy? And started dating... him?"

His dad was silent, too silent for his liking. He started scratching his arm, feeling nervous. His father let out a sigh then placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Hypothetically speaking, I wouldn't know what to say. I never would've imagined you would, you know, go down that lane. Would I support you? I, well, I'm not sure. It's strange, two men being romantic with each other. Like, how does it work if you want to take it to the next step? You know, sex." he said, giving Mikoto a concerned look. "But, I wouldn't hate nor belittle you for it. You're my precious son."

Mikoto quietly sighed, looking down at the floor. What was he expecting? Him to say "Of course I'll be supportive of you and dating men."? He felt dumb.

"I get it... Hey, look, I'm gonna go." said Mikoto, walking away.

"Wait. There's something you need to tell me, isn't there?" said his father, holding him back.

"No, Dad. It's nothing." said Mikoto, pulling away.

"Miko, just tell me. I'm your father and I want to know what goes on in your life." he said with a stern look.

"I may start dating Reisi!" Mikoto said loudly, a few officers looking in their direction.

His father blinked rapidly then walked over to him. Did he hear him correctly? Mikoto exhaled before looking at his father.

"It's not guaranteed, but it's a possibility... Dad, I really like him. I want to be with him..." said Mikoto, twiddling his thumbs.

"So we weren't speaking hypothetically. Like I figured." he said, pulling Mikoto to a more secluded area. "Well, what I said still stands... I don't know how to feel about it, but I'll still love you. You're my beloved son."

"What's not to get about it? It's not much different from the standard man woman relationship. Sure, the sex is different but it's all the same. Why does it matter what gender they are? Doesn't it matter how both feel about each other?" Mikoto said, not understanding what he didn't understand. "This is why I didn't want to tell either of you..."

"Miko, I'm sorry... Why don't you help us understand? Break it down, you know?" he said, stroking Mikoto's hair.

Mikoto silently nodded, seeing it as an improvement. It was better than him deciding he didn't want to learn and understand.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi continued to reread Mikoto's last message. Just what did he have planned? The suspense was making him antsy yet excited. He checked the time on his phone and secretly wished for time to speed up. He heard a knock on his door then watched his mother poke her head into his room.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hey... Can we talk? It's important." she said, stepping into his room.

"Oh, sure..." he muttered, scooting over so she could sit.

She exhaled loudly as she fixed her hair. She looked at Reisi before placing her hand on top of Reisi's.

"Your father... He won't budge, so I'm going to have the divorced forced. And I went ahead and got us an appointment with our phone company. We're having our numbers changed. I'm tired of him harassing my child." she said, pulling Reisi close to her. "I know I haven't told you as much as I should be, but I love you and i really want the best for you."

Reisi looked at her with wide eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard those words leave her mouth. She stroked his hair gently, giving him a reassuring smile. Was this his mother? He touched her face in disbelief.

"Yes, Reisi. I am. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd have the courage to leave him..." she responded as if reading his mind. "It's nice being able to talk to you like this... I couldn't be bothered before, too busy thinking about who he was with and what lies he'd come up with... Thank you, Reisi, for being born and speaking up."

"Mom..." he muttered before feeling her hug him tight. He silently hugged her back, wondering how long she had known and had been dealing with it. "I love you too..."

She pulled away and bit her lip before kissing his forehead.

"It probably feels weird talking to me like this, doesn't it? Well, I'll go finish up dinner." she said, quickly getting up and leaving.

He touched his forehead on the spot she had kissed. It was strange after god knew how long his parents neglected him that she was suddenly being affectionate and talkative. He didn't mind it at all. It finally felt like he had a parent even though she had a lot to make up for all of the silence she had given him. He quickly texted Mikoto, sharing the good news.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Reisi crept out of his room then poked his head into his mother's room. She was sleeping so soundly. He silently made his way to the front door and proceeded to sneak out. His mind started to run wild, thinking of the surprise Mikoto had for him. Was it food? Clothes? A book? An electronic? His guessing list could go on.

After a long travel, he finally happened upon the estranged riverbank. Mikoto hadn't arrived. He sat down then started to mess around with the water. He quietly started to think of this morning. Did he really want to keep things as they were? They were both well aware of the risks that their relationship would come with. The both had their own demons to fend off before they could even dream of dating. Yet despite that, he wanted to call Mikoto his. He didn't want anyone else touching him.

He blinked rapidly, seeing he sounded possessive. He was suddenly pushed from behind and landed in the water, his clothes becoming damp. He looked back and saw Mikoto laughing heartily. Reisi grabbed him and pulled him down as well, soaking his clothes as well.

"Okay, I deserved that." said Mikoto, climbing out with Reisi. "Didn't think you'd get here before me."

"What? Were you going to set something up?" he asked, nudging his side.

"No. I was actually hoping you got here first just so I could push you in." he said with a chuckle. "I lucked out."

Reisi shook his hair in Mikoto's face, causing Mikoto to do the same. They lied back on the crab grass and looked up at the star studded sky.

"Hey, Reisi... I looked up Sandy some... it's claimed quite a number of lives." Mikoto mentioned.

"Yep. And I'm going to be another." said Reisi nonchalantly.

"Rei, I don't want you to be..." said Mikoto, turning to face him. "Live. If not for me, then your mom at least..."

"Miko, I'm going to tell you what I told Jin. I was aware of what Sandy does. I was prepared to die when I started it. Was just going to continuously take it, steadily increase my dosage when I didn't feel high enough and eventually crash and burn. But now there's my mom and Jin... and you." Reisi explained, now facing Mikoto. "You three keep making my heart waver, telling me to live when I was dead set on dying..."

"You want someone to stop you, don't you? Are three people not enough to do that?" asked Mikoto.

"I'll stop if... if you promise me something." he said, starting to give it serious thought.

"Tell me. I'll do anything." said Mikoto, meaning those words.

"Promise me that no matter what, even if that means using me, you'll find your true happiness and forget a loser like me." said Reisi.

"That's impossible." said Mikoto quickly.

"I'm pulling your leg. What I really wanted you to promise was: In five years, if you haven't seriously dated anyone..." said Reisi, leaning in close so that their faces were inches apart. "We get engaged to each other."

"I promise." replied Mikoto, giving him a peck on the lips. "We should record this for memory."

Reisi laughed but took his phone out anyway. They recorded the promise before linking pinkies. They lied in silence until Reisi spoke up.

"So, what's the thing you have planned?" Reisi asked, sitting up so he could tie his hair back. Mikoto sat up then hover over him. He blinked before it clicked. "Oh no. Oh no you don't. We are not doing it here. It's unhygienic, people could pass by, and it's certainly not warm out."

"Huh? Oh, now I see why you'd think that... It's not that, as much as I'd like to." said Mikoto with a grin. He dug around in his bag then pulled out a notebook and wireless earbuds. "Instead, can I interest you in a game of 'Name that song'?"

"Oh? I think it's going to be rather hard. Our music taste varies a lot." said Reisi, putting one earbud in his ear. "So, this is why you want me to share my playlist with you when I arrived."

"I haven't listened to it, I promise. Anyway, I'm just going to have you listen to different parts. You get two points for getting both the title and artist, one point for either or." said Mikoto. "Winner gets to tell the loser to do whatever they want."

"I'm down." said Reisi with a smile.

Reisi listened to the randomly selected songs, getting some right and some wrong. They switched, now having Mikoto guess songs. Reisi checked over the tallies then sighed heavily.

"Miko, you..." Reisi said, purposefully trailing off. "Lose!"

Mikoto groaned as a Reisi jumped up and did victory circles. He soon stopped, having to think of something nasty for Mikoto to do. He looked down at Mikoto who looked so sure of himself not too long ago.

"As the loser, you have to kiss my shoes." said Reisi, smirking evilly.

"That's it? Not like, committing murder?" asked Mikoto in surprise.

"I mean, if you wanna murder my dad that's cool." joked Reisi then panicked as Mikoto looked serious about it. "I'm joking, please don't. I don't want you going to jail."

Mikoto bent down then kissed his shoes. He quickly looked around in his bag, wiping his lips with a tissue. Reisi shook his head in amusement as he sat beside him.

"There's actually a song I want you to hear." said Mikoto, picking up his phone.

He let the song play, keeping its title and artist hidden from Reisi's sight. Reisi listened, finding the melody soothing and the lyrics warming. It was a typical love song, but the lyrics felt more real than most love songs out there in the world. The song came to and end and Mikoto had paused it.

"I really liked it. What's the title and artist?" he asked.

"Well..." muttered Mikoto before showing him.

"You... When..." he whispered, looking at the screen.

"I had asked my classmates and a family friend for help... Using someone else's words to speak my feelings didn't seem right nor meaningful. It's not done yet but, I wanted you to hear it at least..." said Mikoto, taking his phone back. "Was it good...?"

"For a demo, it's pretty good. I can't wait to hear it when it's completely finished." Reisi replied with a joyous smile.

His chest pained him. Mikoto was crushing hard on him, going as far as to create a song for him. He looked at Mikoto before pulling him in for a kiss. He couldn't keep putting Mikoto at an arms length. He wanted Mikoto as much as he wanted him. Their tongues explored familiar territory as Reisi tightly gripped Mikoto's hair while an erection made itself known. He didn't want to fight his feelings anymore. He pulled away from Mikoto, a nearly invisible strand of saliva appearing between them before disappearing.

"Miko, I can't do this anymore... Will you be my boyfriend? Please say-" he said only for Mikoto to seize his lips.

He wrapped his arms around Mikoto's neck, having gotten his answer. He smiled happily, allowing Mikoto to get closer to him. He let out a choked gasp at the feeling of Mikoto biting and kissing along his neck, fueling his erection further. Mikoto pulled away briefly, looking at him with those same eyes from last night. Reisi silently nodded, slowly taking off his own shirt.


	21. Page 21

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Mikoto stood outside the front door, waiting to be let in. The door opened and he found himself being dragged inside while the door shut loudly behind him.

"Mom, he's here!" Reisi shouted, heading inside to locate his mother.

Mikoto placed his bag down then noticed someone else was in the apartment. They turned around then met Mikoto's gaze.

"Hi~" they said in perfect English.

"Jin...? Uh, excuse me..." he said, heading after Reisi. He spotted him talking to his mother then pulled him off to the side. "Why is Jin here?"

"Huh? Oh, I planned to tell you but things have been piling up and I forgot. I'm sorry." apologized Reisi. "I really wanted him there as well..."

Mikoto nodded, sucking it up. It wasn't like it was the first time Jin had played an annoying third wheel in the past weeks. Reisi hurries his mother along, finally getting her out of her room.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go? Did you bring everything you need?" Reisi asked, specifically looking at Mikoto.

They nodded then followed Reisi and his mother out of the apartment. The three boys head downstairs while Mrs. Munakata locked the door. Jin separated Reisi from Mikoto, trying to spread as much time as he could with him.

"You know, I wish you'd visit more... You seem so busy these days..." Jin muttered, missing carefree Reisi.

"Well, when you haven't done homework properly and not study for tests..." said Reisi with a chuckle. "It won't be easy, but I can pull my grades up to a decent spot."

"What about Sandy...? Are you going to quit? I still have the rehabs." said Jin in a low voice.

Reisi kept silent. He's thought about going to rehab, but could he really be weened off like that? He's never gone a few days without it. Would he be able to stand what they'd have planned? He looked at Mikoto who seemed brighter these days. If Mikoto could see a therapist and start looking much better than when they first met, he could give it a shot. Even if he ended up not really wanting to, he'd be doing it for Mikoto. That alone would keep him going.

"Let's talk about it in private later." said Reisi, finally answering.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

The car came to a slow as Mrs. Munakata pulled into a driveway. They all got out and started grabbing their bags from the trunk.

"Miko, Jin. Welcome to Pre Historic times aka my grandparents." said Reisi before walking ahead.

"I heard they're kind." said Jin, looking at Mikoto.

"I heard too." grumbled Mikoto.

Reisi hugged his grandparents then cleared his throat. He pulled Jin over then introduced him. He had Mikoto step forward and Jin step back.

"Grandma, grandpa. This is Mikoto, my lover." he said, intertwining his fingers with Mikoto's.

"My, what happened in between when we last saw you and now?" his grandmother asked with a hearty chuckle.

"Is this another thing you kids do these days?" his grandfather asked.

"Uh, yes...? But also no...? I mean, it's not like you wake up one day and suddenly you're into the same gender... but um, people are coming out..." Reisi explained.

"Ah, times really are changing. I remember when women were stay at home wives." said his grandfather, earning a look from his grandmother.

"Well I'm happy for you, Reisi. It's not everyday you find someone you're willing to spend countless days with." said his grandmother, having Mikoto come over. "Why, you're so handsome! Maybe some of it will rub off on our grandson here."

"Grandma!" Reisi hissed while the others laughed.

"You, Jin. Come here. I hear your the son of famous and important people." said his grandfather, having Jin sit beside him. "What's an important person like you doing hanging around nobodies like us?"

"Well, I happen to be in love with your grandson." said Jin, looking at Reisi lovingly. "But, he has Mikoto so, I'm staying in the best friend lane."

"You're still young, you'll find someone right for you." said his grandmother.

Jin nodded happily, feeling Mikoto's eyes on him. He looked at Reisi who was gesturing for him to follow him outside.

"Miko, do you mind taking my stuff upstairs? I need to get some air." said Reisi, quickly thanking him before heading out.

Mikoto headed upstairs, allowing Jin to head after Reisi. Reisi paced around, patting his thighs in anticipation.

"I'm going to do it. I'll do rehab. I'm just worried that I might break..." said Reisi, fiddling with his index finger. "Could you... could you visit me along with Miko...? But um, I don't want to start until summer vacation. The end of the year is closing in and-"

"I get it. So until then, Mikoto and I will limit your intake. I'm so glad you finally came around." said Jin with a wide smile.

"I uh... I don't want to die anymore... I have people I want to live for..." mumbled Reisi, scratching his cheek. "You've been a good influence in my life... Thanks, Jin."

Jin gave him a hug, extremely happy that Reisi had started to cherish his life more.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Everyone helped out in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Reisi and Mikoto were often scolded for playing with the food while Jin laughed at the sight. It was warm, the moment between them. It felt like family. Reisi blinked a few times, his vision becoming blurry. His blinking became more frequent, causing him to stop mixing the contents in the bowl at a steady rate. He quietly left the kitchen, walking himself outside to get fresh air. He started to cough. He covered his mouth then let out a small yelp. There was blood on his hands. Too much to call it a simple matter.

He felt weak and fell to his knees, viciously coughing and spitting up blood. His body shook as he was forced to lie on the ground. He curled into himself as he continued to cough and spit up blood. He could hardly breathe at this point. His hearing was a mess too.

Mikoto finished setting up the table then noticed Reisi had been gone for a long time. He started looking around inside the house, only informing the others once he checked obvious places. He headed out to the backyard and started to look around. His eyes widened and he quickly rushed over.

"Reisi! Reisi, is everything-" he said then took note of the large amount of blood underneath him.

He quickly dialed the emergency line before shouting for the others. Everyone had flocked into the backyard, soon joining Mikoto on the ground. Mikoto gently slapped his cheek, hoping it'd wake him up.

"Rei, open your eyes... please..." he silently begged. "Rei..."

"What happened?" his mother asked, taking note of the blood on the ground and his hand.

"I found him lying on the ground. I have no idea what happened..." said Mikoto, cradling Reisi in his arms.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

Everyone stood up once the doctor came out of the room.

"He's in stable condition, however, his internal organs have been weakened greatly due to the deadly drug we found inside his system, Mr. Sandman, Sandy being it's informal name. His body had started reacting to it. His body was already weak to begin with, but according to medical records, this was a recent thing." said the doctor with a hefty sigh. "For now we don't know what will happen, but we'll keep you updated. He's sleeping right now but you can go visit him."

They thanked the doctor before going inside the room. Mikoto tenderly held Reisi's hand while machines beeped. It was then Reisi's family looked at him and Jin.

"Did either of you know he was doing drugs?" his mother asked.

They shook their heads, not wanting to hurt her any more than she already had been by the news. Mrs. Munakata kissed his forehead, hoping her son would get better soon. She felt awful for not noticing anything sooner.

"Will he really be okay...?" his grandmother asked, worrying terribly about her grandchild.

"The doctor said everything is alright for now, so there's no need to worry. He'll get better, I know he will." said Mikoto, rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

Reisi slowly opened his eyes then looked around. Everyone happily talked to him at once, causing him to cover his ears. They quieted down, realizing they were bothering him.

"What's going on...? Why am I here...?" he asked before memories started to resurface. "Oh. So you must know by now, Mom..."

"How could you do something so foolish?" she scolded, flicking his forehead. "But I'm at fault too for not giving you what you needed..."

Reisi gave his mother a smile, having her more closer. He gently patted her cheek then looked at Mikoto.

"Don't worry anymore over me... I'll be fine." said Reisi, sitting up. "I'm sure they have treatments and medicine to combat it. But um, I'd like to have a word with Jin. Alone..."

Mikoto was hesitant to leave but did so anyway. Reisi looked at Jin then sighed heavily.

"What's really going on?" he asked, knowing Jin probably got more details.

"Well, you're in stable condition but your insides are a mess. Your organs are weak and so is your body, but according to previous medical records, your weak body is something recent before the drug thing." said Jin, repeating what the doctor told them. "I did ask more while the others had gone in to see you. He said if you aren't weened off soon, you'd be unable to live a normal life and at most have two years left to live. So you'll be kept here indefinitely and monitored daily."

Reisi nodded, understanding his situation more. He had to quit.

"Then, I'm going to need you to do something for me. There's a small box in my closet. I want you to take it and make sure no trace of what's in it is left. I'm asking you because I want to keep it a surprise until summer starts." said Reisi, patting Jin's arm. "Don't let any of them out there know what's going on."

Jin nodded in understanding before telling the others they could come back in. He knew for a fact he'd start to go through withdrawal. He's never gone through it before, but he hoped it wouldn't be too painful.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Mikoto and Mrs. Munakata came rushing into the hospital, having received an urgent call. They quickly went through procedures before heading up to his room. There awaited them Reisi doctor with a serious look.

"I apologize for calling on such short notice. It's about your son, Reisi. Well, this is certainly hard to say but..." he said before delivering the news.

Mrs. Munakata trembled before collapsing. Mikoto looked at the doctor who sat his mother down in a chair. He was allowed to enter the room. He closed the door behind him and looked at Reisi from afar. Machines beeped loudly in the silent room. He walked over to his bed then held his hand in his.

"You're going to be okay..." whispered Mikoto, tears already coating his face. "You're going to be okay..."

He started to break down, letting go of his hand as he sobbed into his arms while crouching. This wasn't how things were supposed to end up. Reisi was supposed to greet them with a bright smile like he always did. He was supposed to be getting better.

"Please, don't leave us..." he weeped, the machines steadily beeping. "Wake up..."

Silence. He was completely powerless. Why was he never able to do anything when Reisi needed it most? He wiped his face, standing up to look at Reisi resting face. What was he thinking about? Was he scared? Did he feel alone? He held his hand again, placing it over his heart.

"I'm here... I'll always be here. Don't ever feel like you're alone... So please, wake up..." he whispered, kissing the back of his hand.

Silence. Mikoto gently rubbed the back of his hand with his thumbs, trying to get used to the silence.


	22. Page 22

Mikoto made it his mission to visit Reisi every day, spending as much time as he could by his side. Each day he hoped and hoped that Reisi would finally open his eyes. He started out telling him about how his days went and things he's eaten to reading to him. He brought novels, manga, magazines, just about everything. He felt with some more interesting verbal stimulation, Reisi would wake up and greet him like he usually did.

The school year finished and everyone was officially on summer break. All his classmates were gleefully discussing summer plans while he left school in a foul mood. He had great summer plans for the both of them but now they'd be spending their summer indoors. He didn't mind all that much. He had hope that Reisi would awake soon. He didn't know why, but something told him they'd get to enjoy their summer together.

Days continued to pass and Reisi had remained in the same state that he had been in since the beginning. Mikoto felt his heart breaking. Reisi had to wake up. He was going to wake up. More days passed and still no signs of a change. Mikoto had gone home angry that day, now having a hole in his wall made by his fist.

Summer vacation ended and the school year had resumed. Everyone excitedly talked about how great summer was to each other. Mikoto sat in complete jealousy and hate. They had gotten to have fun summers with their friends and lovers. They were lucky unlike him. They weren't desperately waiting for their lover to wake up.

Mikoto had entered the hospital, holding a gift and a bag in his hands. He couldn't miss his birthday. He pulled the chair and table closer to Reisi then set everything on it. He gently caressed his cheek before sitting back down. Mikoto silently ate as he thought about his gift. Would Reisi like it? Would he hate it? He finished his meal before wishing Reisi a happy birthday and presenting the gift. He opened it then hooked the necklace around his neck. The blue charm rested comfortably on his chest that moved up and down in a rhythmic motion.

The term had gone by in the blink of an eye and soon the Christmas season was upon them. Everyone was excited about exchanging gifts while Mikoto had only wanted on thing. Reisi waking up healthy. Was it too much to ask for? What did he do to deserve such a cruel punishment? He quietly cried in his arms, the holiday spirit failing to make him jolly.

Mikoto sat in the hospital, holding his Christmas gift to Reisi. Machines beeped while Reisi lied motionless. He quietly unwrapped his gift, slipping the bracelet onto Reisi's wrist. He put on the matching one then stared at his lap. This wasn't how he wanted to spend Christmas. He should be listening to Christmas songs with his parents along with Reisi and his mother, opening gifts and sharing a delicious meal. Yet here was, lying in the hospital bed in a death like state. He couldn't say merry Christmas this year.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

**some years later...**

Mikoto quietly opened the door, closing the door behind him. He pulled the chair over then sat down. He placed the flowers on the table then looked at his still body.

"Hey, Reisi. Finally found some time to visit you." said Mikoto, clasping his hands. "Has your mom been visiting? Jin? Grandparents?"

Silence. He expected nothing less. He pushed his hair back then looked at his wrist. The bracelet he had gotten him Christmases ago still adorned his wrist. He sighed before sliding it off and putting it in his pocket.

"Nothing has changed for you, but a lot has for me. I've gotten into university and I'm majoring in psychology. I want to help others who have gone through traumatic situations like I have... It's a shit ton of work, but my goal keeps me going." said Mikoto, rubbing his hands together. "I wonder what you'd major in..."

He let out a sigh before clearing his throat.

"I'm going to come clean to you. Whether you can actually hear me or not is still a mystery but, I doubt you'll remember if you ever wake up." said Mikoto quietly. He sighed again. "I've dated other people. But uh, I wasn't exactly happy in them... It'd feel great but, something was missing. I haven't had sex with anyone else 'cause well, like I said... I don't know what it is."

Mikoto took out his phone, quickly replying to people so he could focus on Reisi.

"You know, I still remember when we first met. You were so friendly and I was scared out of my mind. I never really thought anything would grow between us. We were so different. Yet we kept meeting, getting to know each other and building a solid foundation of trust." said Mikoto, patting his arm. "Had I known you'd fall into a coma the next day, I would've told you everything I needed to that day... It may seem stupid, but I visited you every day for an entire year. At some point I had started keeping a journal. I sometimes look back at it and wonder what my younger self was doing? It was when I graduated I decided to let you go completely..."

He fiddled with his phone, keeping his gaze towards the floor.

"And like I said, I dated other people. Both genders. They were nice, but I just didn't feel it... And I'm not currently seeing anyone. I do wish you could wake up soon... you're missing out on so much..." said Mikoto before producing a small box from his pocket. He opened it then smiled softly. "I want you to hold onto this in case I forget."

He looked at Reisi's ring finger, admiring the small silver band around his finger. He knew why his relationships weren't working out. Reisi was the cause. He stood up from his spot then looked at Reisi's sleeping face. He leaned down, gently pressing his lips against his before pulling away. Mikoto fluffed his pillow then lied him back down.

"Munakata Reisi, I hate you so much... I hate that after all this time, I still want you." he whispered, stepping back. "I'll wait for you..."

Mikoto swallowed before turning to leave. He knew he'd be waiting his entire life, but he was willing.

˚ ༘♡˚ ༘♡

**~Time skip: 2 years~**

Mikoto found himself walking down the familiar hallway. He stood in front of the door, flowers in hand. He had landed himself a decent job that paid well. He hadn't visited Reisi in months, having been too busy to find a good time. He opened the door and stepped inside, not expecting anything to have changed.

Machines loudly beeped as Mikoto sat down, flowers still in hand. The necklace he had gotten him still rested on his body. He lifted his hand, seeing the ring was still there as well. He let out a sigh then smiled.

"I'm back. I've got a job and my own place now. I'm still in contact with Jin. He's doing great. Planning to take over the family business and all. I've actually visited Tatara in prison recently. He's doing alright..." said Mikoto then noticed a change on the monitor. He rubbed his eyes and saw it was completely normal. "So I see not much has changed for you... Did you ever feel alone...?"

The numbers on the monitor changed. He got up close, making sure he wasn't crazy. He quickly left the room, only coming back when he found a nurse.

"I'm telling you, those numbers were changing. Just watch." he said, sitting back down. "Reisi, when you wake up, I want to show you everything you've missed in the past years. It's been so long..."

The nurse's eyes widened, having seen the numbers go up. She quickly left, going to find the doctor in charge of the patient. Mikoto held Reisi's hand, feeling a rush of excitement.

"Reisi, come back to us. We've been waiting for so long... I've been waiting so long... I miss you..." he whispered, placing Reisi's hand on his cheek.

The numbers on the monitor continued to climb. Mikoto let his hand go, afraid he might cause irreversible damage. He paced around the room, wondering what he could do that wouldn't send the numbers sky high. Talk. It was a no brainer. He sat down then patted his thighs.

"I made a bunch of friends at work. I would like to introduce you to them some day." said Mikoto, seeing talking like this was a safe area. "Man... after years of constant, there are finally changes..."

He chuckled then tensed as Reisi's hand twitched. He backed up, wondering if he was going crazy. It twitched again. Mikoto moved to get the nurse only to see her walk in with a doctor.

"So you're saying after all this time, the numbers changed?" she asked, seeing everything looked the same. "Everything seems constant."

"Reisi, I can't wait to see your beautiful eyes again." said Mikoto.

The doctor's eyes widened then grew bigger at the sight of Reisi showing movement. She had Mikoto continue talking to him, having the nurse contact the patient's family. Mikoto had gently rubbed circles on the back of his hand when it finally happened. Reisi's eyes opened for the first time in years.

"Reisi? Reisi?!" Mikoto called out, squeezing his hand.

The doctor had him step back as she started to check Reisi over. Reisi's eyes never moved. She asked a question and waited for him to speak. Silence. She checked the monitors and saw he hadn't gone back into a coma. She started to mark it down as an inability to speak until Reisi's lips moved. She leaned in close, asking him to repeat.

"Mikoto? Who's that?" she asked.

"That's me. He's calling for me..." said Mikoto, feeling overwhelmed. "Oh my god, he's calling my name..."

The doctor helped Reisi regain his voice then started checking the inside of his mouth. She started to ask simple questions, needing to see where his cognitive skills were at. She nodded, seeing not much had changed. Reisi's eyes finally moved, his gaze finally landing on Mikoto.

"You look different... Your hair... your ear... Did make yourself look older...?" asked Reisi, unaware of how much time passed.

"Mr. Munakata, you've been in a coma for years. You've just now regained consciousness." said the doctor, keeping it short and simple.

Reisi looked at himself, wondering if he's grown any.

"I see... that's why you don't look like a delinquent anymore. You've upgraded to yakuza." joked Reisi, smiling softly. He looked himself over again and finally noticed the necklace. "A necklace... I wonder who put this on me..."

"I did." said Mikoto, rubbing his neck.

Reisi lifted his arms then noticed the silver band on his ring finger. It wasn't anything special yet it still screamed pretty.

"What about this ring...? Who put it there?" he asked, looking at Mikoto.

"I did. I had come to visit and um... it had been ages since I had at the time. I talked to you about a lot of things, and how I dated other people. But um, they didn't really flourish... then I put the ring on your finger, saying I had to be the stupidest man on Earth, still wanting to be with a man in a coma." explained Mikoto with a shameful look. "And I still do..."

"Do you remember...?" Reisi asked. Mikoto shook his head not sure what he was referring to. Reisi asked him to give him his phone. He started going online before finding what he needed. "Listen."

_"Okay so, we start now?"_

_"Yes you dummy."_

_"In five years, if you haven't seriously dated anyone... We get engaged to each other."_

_"Haha, I won't date anyone else, watch me."_

_"Miko, live how you want. Don't worry about me._

_"I want to marry you. That's final."_

_"Yeah, okay..."_

The video ended. Reisi started to laugh alone, seeing the irony. He quieted down then took off the ring.

"I'm sure at least one was serious. That nullifies everything." said Reisi before looking at the doctor. "Is there anything pressing that needs attention?"

She shook her head, trying not to cry about what she just heard. She quickly left the room, seeing about getting Reisi moved to a normal room.

"I promise, I wasn't serious about any of them... I know it's stupid, but I've always wanted to be with you despite having gone out with them... I was trying to fill the void..." Mikoto said, hanging his head low.

Reisi slowly sat up then had Mikoto move closer to him. He pressed his lips against his, having envisioned kissing Mikoto countless times to the point it became part of his "life". He pulled away, his heart beating wildly. Mikoto had pulled him in again, feeling the heat that had been missing from the others.

"It can only be you..." whispered Mikoto, taking the ring from Reisi's hand and slipping it back into his finger. "We're engaged now."

"Already? I woke up not too long ago." joked Reisi, happy to be back among the living.

The door opened and his aging mother had ran over and hugged him tight, tears pouring from her eyes. The door opened again and Jin had joined in the hug. Reisi pulled away, his body still feeling weak.

"I wonder if I'd be able to go outside..." said Reisi, looking out the window.

The door opened and the doctor had come in.

"You'll be moved to a different room but we suggest refraining moving around too much using your body. We believe a wheelchair would be safer. Your body had recovered some after being given time to rest, but there's only so much it can repair." she said, looking at her papers. "But I suggest doing a bit of exercise every day. It will work your muscles and hopefully help you regain some what you've lost. Internal organs wise, you'll be put on medication. Worst case scenario is you have to live off of machines."

They thanked the doctor then turned their attention back to Reisi who was simply glad to be awake again. He lied back down, his body starting to pain him from having to support itself. He felt someone hold his hand, turning to see Mikoto holding his right. His heart swelled, truly thankful that his prayers had been answered.


End file.
